


Sommarlov

by Amethystus, Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Character Development, Evakteket Summer Challenge, F/F, F/M, Freckles, Friendship, Introspection, M/M, Young Love, alternating povs, beach, summer fling you can't forget
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Ett långt sommarlov, fullt av möjligheter och äventyr, väntar. Veckorna i Evas sommarstuga har alltid varit de bästa på hela året. Ingen skola, inga tidiga morgnar. Problemen känns längre bort, och de kan bara vara sig själva och göra vad de vill.Men något känns annorlunda i år. Evas mamma är mer frånvarande än vanligt, och deras kompistrio har börjat lösas upp och splittras. Och de som alltid har kunnat prata om allt, finner att det faktiskt finns saker de helst håller för sig själva.Kanske är det vuxenlivet som håller på att smyga sig på, med allt vad det innebär. Vad det än är, är de är inte säkra på att de gillar det. Inte när allt de har trott sig veta säkert, visar sig vara fel, och när ingen väg är så rak som den verkat.





	1. 21 juni, eftermiddag

**Author's Note:**

> Vi har knåpat ihop en grej tillsammans, alldeles lagom till Evaktekets summer challenge - för man skriver ju bäst med prompts, eller hur? Hoppas ni hänger med! <3

**Eva**

Sommarlov.

Ordet för med sig en doft av nyponrosor och syren, och leder tankarna till sandstrand som knarrar under bara fötter. Till myggbett och solbränna och humlesurr. Till lata dagar i hängmattan, med en packe gulnande Kalle Anka med vågiga sidor. Eller någon kärleksroman som hon har köpt på strandkiosken, och vars handling hon glömmer bort så fort den blivit utläst. Eller till de regniga dagarna inomhus, med kortspel och oändliga koppar starkt, sött te. Och Simon and Garfunkel-skivan som mamma alltid lyssnar på.

Och så detta stället då, det har alltid varit synonymt med sommar. Eva har spenderat varje sommarlov så långt hon kan minnas här, och vill aldrig ändra på den saken. Var annars kan hon vakna på morgonen och, efter en snabb promenad genom skogsgläntan, kasta sig rakt ut i havet? Eller äta frukost ute på soldäcket, i bara nattlinnet.

Detta är hennes happy place. Här känns allting lätt. Hon slipper fundera över vem hon är och hur hon tar sig ut. Vilket märke man ska ha på jeansen eller vem som hookat med vem på vilken fest. Kan koppla bort jobbiga prov och lärare som bara inte förstår.

När hon var liten brukade hon fråga sina föräldrar varför de inte kunde bo här året om. Ville inte alls förstå deras tålmodiga förklaringar om att vuxna måste jobba, och att deras sommarhus låg alltför avsides för att det skulle vara möjligt. Det var alltid vemodigt att åka härifrån i augusti, när sommaren gick mot sitt slut och det skulle dröja nästan ett helt år innan hon fick komma tillbaka. Som om en liten del av henne själv lämnades kvar.

Det blev lättare efter skilsmässan när hon var tolv, när hon och mamma flyttade till Oslo. Plötsligt har de mycket närmare hit, och det händer till och med att de åker hit för en weekend ibland, även om det inte är sommarlov. Bara för att komma undan lite, som mamma brukar säga.

Men nu är det ingen weekendresa hon är på. Hon har flera veckor framför sig. Fler dagar än hon kan räkna, av sol och bad och svala kvällar på stranden, där de kan kura ihop sig tillsammans och titta på folk. Peka och viska (diskret, såklart, man får inte vara oförskämd) och spekulera över vilka de egentligen är, alla de okända människorna som passerar dem. 

Faktiskt så har hon så gott om tid, att hon kan ta en liten paus i uppackningen. Den lär ju inte springa ifrån henne, direkt, vad än mamma säger. Och hon vet ju hur det kommer att bli, hon kommer inte att ha stort mer än bikinin under den skönaste solklänningen på sig ändå. Med det beslutat, låter hon väskan stå i hörnet vid garderoben, och bestämmer sig för att gå och se vad de andra har för sig.

Golvplankorna knarrar under hennes bara fötter när hon går ut i köket, där kylskåpet har slagits på och nu surrar hemtrevligt medan det arbetar på att kylas ner. Än så länge är det tomt, men Eva antar att de kommer att ta en gemensam promenad upp till det lilla samhället senare. Handla mjölk och ost och tomater, och annat de kan behöva. Stugmat. Mamma är inte lika noga med nyttigheterna här, utan låter Eva köpa vitt bröd och sockrade flingor. Nugatti. Sånt som de aldrig har hemma i Oslo.

Hon gläntar tankspritt på skafferidörren, på jakt efter något intressant, men där finns inga större överraskningar. Kaffe (helt otroligt att en människa kan behöva så mycket kaffe), burkar med köttsoppa och ravioli. Knäckebröd, havregryn och pasta. Det ska inte gå någon nöd på dem, ens om de skulle bli insnöade. Eller, risken för det kanske inte är så väldigt överhängande. Inregnade, då?

Den dammiga, lite instängda stuglukten börjar ge vika för den friska, svala luften som strömmar in genom det öppna köksfönstret. Mättade sommardofter, salt och tång från havet, solsvett gräs och något sött och blommigt från busken - kaprifol, var det så den hette? - invid trappan. Och så kaffe - mamma har visst hunnit med en laddning redan. Men det luktar gott. Hemma, på något vis.

Från rummet intill köket, det minsta sovrummet, som han brukar sova i när han är här, hörs dunsar och dova ljud från dragkedjor som öppnas. Han packar upp han också, tankspritt hummande till ljudet av någon obskyr singer/songwriter på mobilen. Han är lika glad som hon över att vara på plats, det vet hon, och hon ler för sig själv när hon hör honom göra sig hemmastadd. Det hör liksom till, sedan några år tillbaka, att han är med. Det blir ingen riktig sommar annars.

Förra året, och åren dessförinnan, var de tre, och då gick rummet under namnet killrummet. Där sov Jonas och Isak. Men det är länge sedan de var tre nu. Länge sedan de slutade fråga om han ville vara med, också. Det var aldrig så att han var utanför, hennes pojkväns kompis som hängde med dem ibland. Åtminstone menade hon det aldrig så. Ingen var mer självklar än den andre, det var _de_. En trio som umgicks två och två eller alla samtidigt. Som delade allt. Fram till hösten då de började videregående, och han drog sig undan allt mer. Hittade på ursäkter för att inte hänga med dem. Skyllde på skolarbetet och familjen. Fick andra intressen. Andra vänner. Som om de inte längre var tillräckliga. Och till slut orkar man helt enkelt inte med fler nej.

“Det är naturligt att man växer ifrån varandra, gumman", har mamma försökt trösta när hon har beklagat sig inför henne. “Det betyder inte att någon har gjort något fel, man finner olika vägar i livet, bara.”

Det kan vara så. Och hon skulle aldrig få för sig att hålla någon tillbaka från att finna sin väg. Inte sig själv, inte Jonas, inte Isak. Men det hindrar henne inte från att fundera på vad han gör nuförtiden, om han har det lika roligt med sina nya vänner som de tre brukade ha. Hon både hoppas och inte hoppas på att det är så.

Mamma kommer ut till henne i köket. Den strama blusen är prydligt nedstoppad i byxorna, och kavajen hänger över hennes arm, som om hon aldrig lämnat kontoret. Eva hade väntat sig cargoshortsen och solhatten som mamma brukar bära här ute. Eller något ledigare, åtminstone. Men nu ser hon att portföljen står framme på en av köksstolarna, redo att huggas tag i och bäras iväg igen.

“Då så, vännen min, då åker jag,” börjar mamma, bekräftande Evas farhågor.

“Ska du inte stanna?”

“Nej, jag har ett tidigt möte i morgon, så det är lika bra att jag kommer iväg redan nu. Så ses vi i morgon igen!”

Eva blir tyst. Nickar stumt när mamma frågar om de klarar sig, och sedan fortsätter prata om att de får vara för sig själva och ha det lite mysigt, och det blir väl skönt för dem att slippa ha en gammal tant som henne hängande över dem på sin första kväll här. 

Hon slänger en blick på köksbordet och den tomma fruktskålen där. Ser hundralapparna som sticker ut under den och räknar dem snabbt. Ju fler sedlar, desto sämre samvete hos mamma, och desto större ensamhet för Eva, det är det vanliga mönstret.

“Okej…”

Hon vet inte helt vad hon hade förväntat sig. Inget märkvärdigt, men en skön första kväll på sommarlovet? Grilla lite korv och äta jordgubbar med glass efteråt? Och sjunga födelsedagssången. Nu känner hon sig som en barnunge som hänger sin mamma i kjolarna. Vem som helst hade blivit glad över att få stanna här ensam över natten. Eller, ensam med pojkvännen, vill säga. Och mamma är cool, det har alla tyckt när de har hört om hur hon har det. Litar så mycket på Eva och behandlar henne som en vuxen. Låter henne ta egna beslut om vad hon ska äta till middag och hur sent hon ska vara uppe. Så det är inte utan att hon skäms lite grann över sin egen reaktion.   
Men så är det ju synd om honom, också.

Ljuden från killrummet, skrapandet och rasslandet av galgar mot klädstången i garderoben, upphör, liksom den burkiga musiken. Kanske är han klar med uppackningen, eller så har han också bestämt sig för att resten kan vänta till i morgon. Han dyker upp i dörröppningen. Ser storögt upp på mamma när hon pussar dem båda hejdå, och försvinner ut genom dörren innan de hinner svara.

Eva kan inget annat än rycka på axlarna och sucka uppgivet, innan hon ser bort mot stolen där han har slagit sig ner. Leendet är där, det där stora som når ögonen, och som brukar smitta av sig på alla i hans närhet. Men inget leende i världen kan dölja de slokande axlarna och den lilla krusningen av underläppen, de som avslöjar att han faktiskt är besviken. Så mycket har hon lärt sig att känna igen på de åren de har varit… ja, vad har de varit? Ett par? Bästisar som gillar att kramas, hångla och hålla handen? De två mot världen? Men tänker han inte låtsas om det, ska väl inte hon vara den att göra saken värre genom att peta i öppna sår.

“Jaha, föräldrafritt, alltså?” konstaterar han lätt, med händerna knäppta bakom nacken, vägande på stolen på det där sättet som mamma inte gillar.

“Japp!” Eva bestämmer sig för att spela med, och ser forskande bort på honom. Prövar ett leende och får ett tillbaka, ett äkta den här gången. “Jag fixar öl, så ringer du alla våra vänner?”

Det borde inte vara roligt, men på något vis är det det. Komiskt i all sin patetiska osanning. De brister i skratt, och han reser sig från sin stol. Kommer bort till henne där hon står lutad mot köksbänken. Knuffar henne lätt i sidan och lägger armen om henne när hon lutar huvudet mot hans axel.

Alla deras vänner… det är fort gjort. Faktum är att det redan är ordnat. De är varandras vänner, fler finns det inte. Inte sedan de växte ifrån varandra, som mamma så pedagogiskt kallat det, och tre blev två. Det är såhär det har varit sedan dess. Bara de två. Alltid hon och Isak.


	2. 21 juni, eftermiddag

**Isak**

De tar en promenad, efter Anne Marit åkt. Eva insisterade. Hinner precis till affären innan den stänger, handlar frukost och chips - Eva undrar om det var något särskilt han vill ha, han fyller ju trots allt år - men han kommer inte på något. Hon köper choklad i alla fall. Och Nugatti. Croissanter på en sån där burk som nästan exploderar då man öppnar den, såna man gräddar själv på några minuter på morgonen. Lunchmat, kvällsmat och de hade kunnat skoja om hur vuxna de verkade när de planerade vad de skulle äta och handlade därefter, och det hade kunnat vara roligt, lite gulligt liksom, men det ligger lite för nära sanningen. Eva handlar nästan alltid själv, Isak vet det. Han går ju oftast med, liksom. Det här är bara ytterligare ett ställe, med hushållspengar i en plåtburk med annan färg. Som tur var är Anne Marit generös, eller så dövar hon sitt dåliga samvete genom att strössla med pengar. I vilket fall har det aldrig varit något problem med att få matpengarna att räcka till dem båda två, plus en hel del hämtmat och någon bio in emellan. “Vad är poängen med att spara pengarna, liksom? Tar dom slut så fyller hon ju på ännu mer.” konstaterade Eva lite uppgivet en onsdag i affären, medan hon slängde ner några bägare av den lyxigaste yoghurten i korgen.

Men nu är de här, i den lilla affären med det speciella sortimentet. Sommarsortimentet. En blandning av stapelvaror - havregryn, knäckebröd, konserver - och typisk sommarmat, sånt man vill grilla, färsk frukt till överpris och så minst femton olika sorters solkräm vid kassan. Korsordstidningar och en korg med strandleksaker. Allt för sommargästerna, liksom. Isak vet faktiskt inte ens om den här affären har öppet året runt. Är det skidvalla istället för solkräm på vintern då eller?

På vägen hem tar de turen längs stranden, Eva har sandalerna i handen och går i vattenbrynet. Solen står lågt och ger henne nästan som en gloria, håret är rufsigt efter en dag utomhus. Hon går en bit före Isak, långt borta i sina egna tankar. Han undrar vad hon tänker, egentligen liksom. Undrar om de delar allt. Om hon gör det. Om man verkligen kan känna någon annan, på riktigt liksom.

Han skakar av sig tankarna, både fysiskt och mentalt. Får inte gräva ner sig nu, det är så långt upp igen. Sträcker på ryggen, nacken, känner hur påsen med matvaror skär in i fingrarna. Byter hand igen, rättar till kepsen. Spanar ut över stranden, det sitter flera sällskap kvar på filtar, några personer är ute i vattnet. Man hör hur de pratar, ljudet färdas obehindrat över den flata vattenytan. En del ansikten är bekanta, stugorna ligger ganska tätt här, och familjerna återkommer år efter år.

Längre fram står en kille han känner igen, han såg honom förra året också. Han minns honom för han ser liksom så självsäker ut, med en stil som sticker ut. Håret liksom bakåtkammat, fast uppåt. Friserat. Ingen av Isaks kompisar gör något med sitt hår. Inte Isak heller. Sätter på en keps, och så är det klart. Killen med frisyren är klädd i smala jeans och v-ringad t-shirt med något tryck på. Barfota i sanden. Hela han är smal. Lång. Längre än Isak kanske, fast det är svårt att säga på så långt håll. Och så har han den där blonda tjejen med sig i år igen. Modell-lik, ganska högljudd. Isak kan höra henne dirigera honom ända bort dit han går, killen har en kamera på axeln och hans tjej pekar och förklarar. De skrattar tillsammans, verkar ha det roligt. Verkar bekymmerslösa. Nu fotar han sin tjej och hon skrattar och försöker fly ut ur bilden. Han skrattar också, ler med hela ansiktet och Isak kommer på sig själv med att tänka att han är vacker när han ler, nästan så att killens leende känns hos honom, i hans bröst. Isak ler han också, och plötsligt tittar killen upp, rakt mot Isak. Deras blickar möts i en sekund, kanske mindre, innan Isak tittar bort. Det som precis bubblade i bröstet blev till en knut, något hårt, något som snörper ihop halsen och han ler inte längre. Vet inte vad som hände. Vågar inte titta igen.

Innan de går upp i skogen där stranden tar slut kastar Isak en sista blick över axeln. Han och hon står tätt ihop och tittar i kameran, kollar antagligen hur bilderna blev. Hon har armen runt hans midja och han skuggar displayen med ena handen. De småler och pratar sinsemellan, han har böjt ryggen lite, för att de ska komma på samma höjd antagligen. Isak kniper ihop ögonen och sträcker på ryggen igen. Ökar på stegen för att komma ikapp Eva, hon har dragit skjortan över axlarna nu. Ser skör ut där hon går längs den smala stigen. Ungefär som han känner sig själv. Tröttheten övermannar honom och plötsligt vill han inget hellre än att gå och lägga sig. Skita i den här jävla födelsedagen. Gömma sig under ett täcke, bli varm. Kanske lyssna på musik. Kanske med Evas arm runt sin midja, Evas ansikte mot axeln, hennes doft i näsan.


	3. 21 juni, kväll

**Isak**

De sitter hopkurade under en filt på verandan. Solen är på väg bort och myggorna tar varje chans de får på bar hud. Tidigare idag kände han en kort sekund av ledsenhet, när Anne Marit sa att hon skulle åka, men det gick över. Nu känns det som vanligt. Och Eva är ju här. Inte hennes mamma, inte någon förälder, ingen vuxen. Men de är vana, har liksom alltid haft det så. I alla fall så länge de känt varandra.

En dag var Eva bara i skolan. De hade precis börjat 7:an och Jonas och hon hamnade i samma grupp på matten. Sen satt hon med dem i matsalen, och efter det var det de tre. Isak och Eva bodde vid samma hållplats, så de slog alltid följe. Spenderade morgnarna på bussen tillsammans då de inte ännu hunnit eller orkat sätta på sig den där masken där allt är okej, och när Isak såg de våta spåren efter tårar så såg Eva de mörka ringarna under ögonen efter en sömnlös natt. När Jonas skatade var de ibland med, men satt tillsammans på bänken och pratade. Eller bara var. 

Eva tar en klunk till av vinet, hennes läppar har blivit lite blåröda av den sura drycken, men det var Isaks också, skrattade hon när Isak retade henne. Shit, Isak gillar inte ens rödvin, men det går liksom inte att få tag på någon öl här. Ingen av dem är 18 än, och rödvin är det enda Evas mamma dricker. Det och kaffe. Det snurrar ganska behagligt i skallen just nu, han har det skönt. Med Eva vet han hur allt fungerar, vuxna är fortfarande oberäkneliga i hans bok. Allt som var fantastiskt kan plötsligt vara katastrof med dem. Den lyckligaste familjen splittras av skilsmässa, pappan som säger sig älska sitt barn lämnar dem, mamman som alltid tagit hand om orkar inte mer. Och han orkar inte tänka på det. En klunk till. Men han har vant sig, och är på ett sätt tacksam över att Evas mamma nästan aldrig är hemma. För då kan han vara där. Hos Eva. Hon vill inte vara ensam, han orkar inte vara hemma. En  _ true match _ . Det är vad alla säger om dem, och de skulle bara veta.

Det senaste året har hon varit hans räddning, hade han inte kunnat stanna hos henne så vet han inte vad han hade gjort. Det var hon som tog en taxi in till stan för att hämta honom när han var aspackad utanför en bar där de vägrade släppa in honom. Tog med honom hem, lät honom bo i gästrummet, lyssnade på honom när han berättade. Eva är den enda som han berättat det för. Och för kompisarna har han blivit den där killen som alltid hänger ihop med sin tjej, och han har inte ens orkat rätta dem. Han gör ju det. Typ.

Någon fågel skriker i skogen och det hörs avlägsna röster från grannen. Det luktar av grillad mat och så den där doften av grönska efter en varm dag. Eva kryper närmare honom och han lägger armen om henne, hon lutar huvudet mot hans axel, har dragit upp benen under sig, under filten. Hon doftar sött av schampo och solkräm när han lutar sitt huvud mot hennes. Rent liksom. Hon är fin, Eva. Han har sett många som tittar efter henne i skolan, men Eva verkar inte bry sig. Tar hans hand och går vidare. Ställer sig nära och drar honom intill sig, det långa håret alltid som en sky runt henne, väskan öppen, en skjorta runt midjan, alltid på väg någonstans. I sinnet i alla fall. Men hon lugnar sig hos Isak, han får henne att slappna av säger hon. Och han vet inte riktigt vad det är dom har, för det är mer än vänskap och det är definitivt kärlek men är han kär? Eva har sagt att hon älskar honom. Och de håller om varandra, hånglar ibland. Mest på fest, då de smakar av vin respektive öl. Sover tillsammans, de har gett upp att sova ensamma för länge sedan, båda sover bättre med någon bredvid. Han rycks ur tankarna av Evas röst. 

“Nu vet jag! Vi borde ha fest!” Eva får alltid sina vildaste idéer efter några glas vin, och den här kvällen är inget undantag. Isak bara hummar, låter henne hållas. “Isak, du fyller ju år! 17 år liksom! Då måste vi ha fest!”

“Okej?” Isak vet inte vad de skulle ha för nån slags fest, vilka de ens skulle bjuda. 

“Vi bjuder Jonas! Ja! Det gör vi! Och så kan han ta med sig några kompisar, vi har ju flera sovrum här! Och mamma lämnar ju alltid asmycket pengar! Och så kanske dom kan ta med sig öl?”

Jonas ja. Det var ett tag sedan de hängde nu. Det liksom bara hände. Han och Eva blev tajtare och Jonas har alltid varit den där supersociala. Tjatade på Isak att han borde hänga med - till parken, till skate-stället, på fest - men det var svårt liksom. Med situationen hemma, med orken. Med fasaden. Att vara glad, att låtsas att man är normal. Så han stannade med Eva, då behövde han inte låtsas. Hängde med någon enstaka gång, men då kände han sig utanför istället.

“Okej.”

“Ja! Jag messar honom nu! Hade han inte nån tjej på g? Då kan ju hon komma också! Det här blir ju superkul! Tror du de kan komma till veckan, mamma är ju här i helgen liksom?”

Eva har dragit upp telefonen, viftar med den tända displayen medan hon pratar.

“Säkert, du får fråga.”

Han ler mot Eva, hon är nästan i extas nu, och det smittar. Kanske kan vara kul med en chill fest, bara ett par stycken liksom?  
Ja. Ja, det blir roligt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, det blir väl kul, eller vad tror ni?


	4. 22 juni, morgon

**Eva**

Det tar ett tag att orientera sig, att få hjärnan att förstå varför trafikbruset och stojet från den intilliggande lekplatsen är borta, och ersatt med tystnad. Tystnad och lite sporadiskt fågelkvitter, från det halvöppna fönstret i söderläge. Sedan hinner medvetandet ikapp, och hon sjunker tillbaka mot kudden med ett nyvaket leende. Blundar. Hon har inte vaknat i villan på Grefsen, hon har vaknat här. På sitt happy place.

Och fågelkvitter är inte det enda ljudet som stör tystnaden, inser hon efter att ha gnuggat sömnen ur ögonen. Det kommer ljud från köket. Lätt slammer, som om någon donar i godan ro där ute. Har mamma kommit tillbaka? Egentligen borde hon kanske bli mer skrämd över de oväntade ljuden, men på något vis känns det betryggande att hennes första tanke är “mamma” och inte någon inbrottstjuv. Helt cynisk har hon inte hunnit bli, med andra ord. Gör det henne också automatiskt mer naiv, må väl det vara hänt.

Eva slänger benen över sängkanten och tassar fram till dörren. De somnade i hennes rum i natt, istället för killrummet, som ligger vägg i vägg med köket, därför är ljuden inte riktigt tydliga. Men när hon lägger örat mot dörren är de där igen. Skrammel med porslin och bestick. Och nu hör hon musik också.

_Laughing on the bus, playing games with the faces_   
_She said the man in the gabardine suit was a spy_   
_I said, be careful, his bowtie is really a camera…_

Simon and Garfunkel. Definitivt mamma. Hon menade verkligen det där med tidigt möte. Eva plockar till sig telefonen från sängbordet och slänger en blick på den upplysta displayen. Nästan tolv. Okej, så var det inte så tidigt. Fast ändå, det tar minst en timme att köra från Oslo. Närmare två om det är mycket trafik, och man stannar för ärenden på vägen.

Isak sover lugnt vidare i hennes säng. Det blev sent i natt, de satt uppe till klockan fyra, pratade och tittade på film. All eyez on me och Straight outta Compton. Kanske inte hennes förstahandsval, men så var det inte hennes dag heller. Och det var fint ändå, att halvligga där i sängen, med huvudet mot hans axel och känna hans värme. Den som har kommit att bli synonym med trygghet. Som tur är hann de städa undan de tomma vinflaskorna innan de somnade, även om hon i ärlighetens namn inte tror att mamma skulle bli speciellt arg om hon kommit på dem. Mer för smygandet än för själva vindrickandet, i så fall. Men det är hur som helst ingen konfrontation hon är sugen på just nu.

Mamma står mitt i köket, i färd med att laga lunch. Eller brunch är väl en bättre benämning, av påsarna och askarna på köksbänken att döma. Bageribröd och färskpressad apelsinjuice. Jordgubbar och pressokaffe. Okej, nu har de mycket mat i alla fall, efter att Isak och hon handlat igår.

“Godmorgon, Törnrosa!” hälsar hon med ett snett leende, överröstande tonerna från den lilla cd-spelaren.

Tänkt som ett litet tjuvnyp för att de sovit till långt in på förmiddagen, kanske, men bara ett litet ett, och Eva lägger ingen större vikt vid det. Ler bara sömnigt när mamma lutar sig in - de är lika långa nu, när hände det? - och ger hennes hår en snabb puss.

Det fräser om stekpannan när innehållet från skålen i mammas händer träffar den heta ytan. Äggröra till Eva och henne själv, Isak tycker inte om det. Idag ska ingenting göras halvdant, det är tydligt. Ännu mer när hon gläntar på kylskåpsdörren och får syn på vad som ser ut som en tårtkartong där inne.

Kanske har mamma i efterhand kommit på att Isak ju faktiskt fyllde år igår? Kanske var det planen hela tiden, att spara firandet till helgen? Bara att hon glömde att berätta det? Eller så kanske hon berättade, och Eva glömde lika fort? Konstigare saker har hänt. Det spelar ingen roll, nu är mamma här, och allt känns som vanligt. Trots att hon är löjlig som lekfullt nyper Eva i näsan, och trots att hennes falsksång får Eva att rulla med ögonen och le i smyg. Det är så det ska vara, på något vis. Som det ser ut i sitcoms och andra tv-serier med tonåringar i rollerna. Känns normalt. Och när Isak dyker upp i dörröppningen, i samma t-shirt som han sovit i och det lockiga håret åt alla håll, känns allting nästan perfekt.

Det är lite molnigt idag. Blåser en aning. Inte så att det känns kallt i luften, men inte varmt nog för att ligga på stranden hela dagen som de hoppats. Men bada måste de såklart göra ändå, det är inte sommarlov om man inte badar minst en gång om dagen.

Tillbaka vid stugan efter badet, drar de ut en varsin solstol på gräsmattan, och slår läger i halvskuggan under äppelträdet. Eva med nyaste Elle, Isak med någon tjock lunta han har hittat inne i bokhyllan. Den ser hemskt trist och anonym ut, och Eva hade förmodligen inte övervägt den en sekund. Hon har gått förbi alla de där böckerna år efter år, utan att hitta något intressant. Men för Isak är den där bokhyllan en guldgruva, full av all möjlig information och trivia.

Han suger i sig kunskap som en svamp, alltså. Ibland undrar Eva var han lagrar allt, och vad han ska använda det till! Det är stort och lite vemodigt att tänka så. Att beundra honom, men samtidigt känna att de faktiskt är ganska olika trots allt. Båda är känslomänniskor, men där Eva låter sig föras fram av dagen och är fullt belåten med att ta livet en dag i sänder, är Isak en researcher som tror på att bygga sig sitt eget liv. Hon är ganska säker på att han är ämnad för något större, något som inte ryms i Oslo. Det är kanske däri vemodet ligger. Tanken att han är på väg bort från henne.

Men det är något av det hon älskar mest hos honom också, hans förmåga att låta sig slukas upp av något så till den grad. Det, och det faktum att han aldrig får henne att känna sig korkad, som Jonas ibland kan - kunde -  göra, avsiktligt eller ej. Och, givetvis, att han är den enda i världen som hon kan umgås med på det här sättet. De kan halvligga sida vid sida i flera timmar, bara bryta tystnaden för att läsa de mest intressanta delarna högt för varandra. Det är unikt det de har, det vet hon.

På kvällen klär de upp sig en aning. Kammar håret och sätter på sig skor. Eva byter till en ren klänning, en utan jordgubbsfläck på bröstet. Isak får på sig jeans och en kortärmad skjorta, och ser plötsligt väldigt vuxen ut. Och det är väl som det ska, nu när han äntligen har kommit ikapp henne, retas hon, och och hoppar undan med ett skratt när han griper i luften efter henne.

Det är ett stående skämt mellan dem, att hon är nästan tre hela veckor äldre än vad han är och därför lite mognare. Än har de inte märkt någon särskilt med denna enorma åldersskillnad, men om ett år, när Eva blir först med att fylla 18, kan det bli intressant. Den som lever får se.

De tar en promenad upp till samhället för att äta middag. Om de varit ensamma, hade Eva och mamma förmodligen siktat in sig på en av de flera fisk- och skaldjurskrogar längs havskanten, men det är Isak som är huvudpersonen idag. Han väljer den asiatiska restaurangen, en bit upp mot byns centrum.

Det är gott om folk på gatorna, så här i kvällningen när luften är svalare och det är behagligt att röra sig utomhus. Människor som strövar hand i hand, rullar barnvagnar uppför backar eller tar igen sig på uteserveringarna. Eva dröjer lite med blicken på en ung, mörkhårig kille med skateboard. Jonas. Nej, det var inte han, inte ens särskilt likt ser hon när hon kommer närmare. Snabbt ruskar hon på huvudet som för att bli kvitt tanken, och den egendomliga reaktion som kommit av den. Ser sig om efter Isak, som för att se om han också har sett, men han har fastnat på något annat.

Ett tiotal meter framför dem står två personer i deras egen ålder, kanske något äldre. Långa, blonda och solbrända båda två, trots att det är tidigt på säsongen än. De är ledigt men prydligt klädda, som tagna ur en katalog över moderiktiga sommarkläder. Kom igen, är det en ärmlös blus tjejen har på sig? Seriöst? Eva tycker instinktivt illa om dem, på det där sättet hon alltid gör om människor som verkar naturligt lyckade och självsäkra på det där viset. Sådana som ser ut som om de aldrig har vaknat med en stor finne mitt på hakan, eller snubblat i trappan rakt framför skolans populäraste gäng. Till råga på allt går killen och bär på en kamera som ser riktigt avancerad ut, och scannar folkhopen med ett stort leende på läpparna, och coola solglasögon uppskjutna på huvudet. Motvilligt får hon erkänna att han faktiskt ser snäll ut. Fast det måste man kanske vara om man ska gå runt och ta bilder på det där viset. Insmickrande, liksom.

Hon inser inte att hon stirrat, förrän de plötsligt ser rakt på henne, båda två. Tycks lysa upp och göra en ansats att närma sig henne, utan ett ord sinsemellan. Som om de läst varandras tankar och kommit överens om att sikta in sig på just Eva. Tack och lov når de fram till restaurangen just då. Isak grabbar tag i hennes hand och leder henne snabbt därifrån, in genom dörren som mamma håller upp för dem. Skönt, han måste också ha stört sig på dem. Det är visst fler som kan läsa tankar här...

Till sin irritation märker Eva att de dröjer sig kvar, de lyckade blondinerna. Som små skymtar av gyllene hår och stora, tillmötesgående leenden som gör sig synliga genom restaurangens fönster, när de fortsätter att haffa folk på gatan. Och i hennes tankar, när hon motvilligt erkänner för sig själv att hon är nyfiken. VIlka är de, vad är det de håller på med? Vad ville de henne? Hon funderar på det det genom vårrullar och risnudlar, genom sotad lax och wokad fruktsallad med kokossorbet. Frågar Isak, som bara rycker på axlarna och koncentrerar sig på sin favoritmat.  

När de har ätit färdigt och mamma betalat, ser hon dem igen, längre ner på gatan utanför restaurangen, med ryggarna åt deras håll. De pratar med ett par unga tjejer, och ler och skrattar precis som förut. Och nu kan inte Eva göra något för att dölja nyfikenheten och förvirringen, för visst känner hon igen de där andra tjejerna? Från skolan eller något? Hon vet iallafall att hon har sett det där ljusa, nästan vita håret förut, och att det hänger ihop med den tunna, lilla rösten och det skarpa skrattet som hon kan höra ända bort till sig.

De fyra skingras, och de lyckade blondinerna fortsätter gatan ner, i riktning mot stranden, medan de märkligt välbekanta flickorna närmar sig henne, Isak och mamma. Snart hör hon mycket riktigt den tunna, lilla rösten alldeles intill.

“Eva? Hej!”

Innan hon vet ordet av har hon fått en något egendomlig, stel kram av den ena tjejen, och en high five av den andra, och nu vet hon precis var hon har sett dem förut. De brukar stå och prata med Ingrid och Sara, de två kompisar, förutom Isak, som Eva tillbringar mest tid med i skolan. Skam att säga kan hon inte komma på vad de heter, om hon ens någonsin har vetat, och de presenterar sig heller inte. Men pratar gör de, åtminstone den ljushåriga.

“Är du här? Hela sommaren? Så otroligt kul, då kanske vi ses igen? Eller det gör vi säkert, på stranden eller något. Chris föräldrar har stuga här, visste du det? Brukar ni ses när du är här? Nej? Men det kan ni ju göra nu! Vet du att de arrangerar beach parties nere på stranden? Vi har gått med i festfixargruppen i år! Det är jättekul och så kan man träffa alla som är här på sommaren - det är superviktigt för sammanhållningen här, och så väldigt roligt såklart!”

Eva sneglar från den pladdrande tjejen, till den tysta vid hennes sida. Chris. Vad Eva kan minnas är hon normalt inte den tysta typen, utan den som alltid får de andra att skratta, med sin råa humor och sitt otvungna sätt. Men nu verkar hon distraherad av något, samt för upptagen med glasspinnen i sin hand för att delta i konversationen. Det blir istället mamma som bryter in och för samtalet vidare, när Eva inte kan få fram annat än lösryckta “eh…” och “ja…”

“Jaså, känner ni varandra från skolan?” frågar hon, på det där överdrivet hurtiga sättet. “Så roligt för er, ni behöver ju lite fler kompisar här! Och det verkar väl roligt med beach party, Eva?"

Hon lägger armen om Evas axlar, och Eva måste himla med ögonen när hon uttalar beach som bitch. Hon ler lite ursäktande mot den ljusblonda tjejen. Mammor, alltså… Hon anar att det där sista ordet, _här_ , kom med mest för formens skull, att mamma egentligen menat över huvud taget. Eva vet att hon är orolig, bekymrar sig över att de håller sig så mycket för sig själva, hon och Isak. Inte för att hon inte gillar honom, för det vet Eva att hon gör, men, det är inte bra att isolera sig så som de gör. Tydligen. Eva själv har inte haft några bekymmer med den saken, men kanske att det ligger något i det trots allt. Jonas har sagt samma sak emellanåt.

_"Jag tror inte att ni märker det själva, men ni stöter liksom bort alla andra. Det är ingen som vågar prata med er, för de tror att ni kommer att dissa dem…”_

Lite orättvist sagt av honom, tyckte hon då och tycker hon nu. Var det inte han som tagit avstånd från dem, kanske? Och var det inte hon som sträckt ut handen och bjudit hit honom och hans nya kompisar på fest? Han har ju tackat ja, till och med, så helt avvisande kan de inte vara. Och blev de nyss inte stoppade på gatan, av ett par flyktiga bekanta som inte hade några problem att börja prata med dem?

De säger hej då till sina nya bekantskaper och fortsätter i sakta mak hemåt. Eva hör, som i bakgrunden, hur Isak skrattar och frågar vilka de var, de där två. Duracellkaninen och den skumma glasstjejen.

“Men lägg av, de verkar schyssta!” protesterar hon, men kan inte hålla tillbaka ett eget litet leende, särskilt när mamma inflikar något om trevliga flickor som de får se till att träffa fler gånger.

Det ska de göra också, det ska Eva se till. Hon ska visa Jonas, och mamma, att det inte är för sent, att de minsann inte stöter bort någon. Hon ska bjuda dem på Isaks födelsedagsfest, och visa både Jonas och hans nya kompisar att de inte alls bara håller sig för sig själva, att de har fler kompisar, de också. Två stycken.

Inte förrän de nått verandatrappan hemma, inser hon att hon inte frågat vad de hette. Chris, ja, men mer än det? Och den blonda med den ljusa rösten, vad hette hon? Fan, hur ska hon nu få tag på dem, på något enklare sätt än att springa runt i alla stugor och knacka dörr?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, vad tror ni, kommer vi att få se mer av duracellkaninen, glasstjejen och de lyckade blondinerna...?


	5. 23 juni, förmiddag

**Even**

Han är på plats, efter många om och men. Han fick kämpa hårt för det i år. Böna, be och argumentera. Försäkra föräldrarna om att det skulle gå bra, att det inte alls skulle bli för mycket. De gav med sig till slut, om än tveksamt, när de såg hur gärna han ville åka. Förmodligen för att det var det första han bett om, längtat efter, på flera månader.

Det börjar bli några år på raken nu, som de semestrat här med husbilen. Ett par veckor efter skolavslutningen, som en sorts invigning av sommaren. Mamma, pappa och han, och, de senaste åren, även Sonja. Det ska bara vara så, har börjat kännas lika självklart som skidresan på jullovet och sovmorgnar på söndagar. Men i år verkade föräldrarna ha bestämt sig för att stanna hemma.

“Jag tror att det blir bäst så, vännen, efter året du har haft. Stanna hemma och ta det lugnt, så att du orkar med skolan igen i höst.“

Allt verkar återkomma till det. Året han har haft och allt som har hänt. Utredningarna som tagit ny fart, och de otaliga besöken hos läkare och psykolog. Diagnosen, besluten, medicineringen. Han är så innerligt trött på allt det där, ville bara fly från det. Låtsas för ett ögonblick att allt är normalt.

Det skulle i och för sig vara en lögn, förstås. Inget är som det ska, som han är van vid. Frågan är om det någonsin kan bli det igen. Skolan har han i stort sett gett upp hoppet om, efter att ha missat stora delar av sitt sista år och inte kunnat ta studenten med de andra. Vännerna har han dragit sig undan från, skäms för mycket för ens kunna se dem i ögonen ordentligt.

_ “De är inte arga på dig, de är bekymrade,” _ har Sonja försökt lugna honom.

Den senaste tiden har han faktiskt vågat tro på henne, sakta men säkert. Kompisarnas meddelanden har aldrig slutat komma. Telefonen aldrig slutat ringa, trots att han låter den ringa ut varje gång. Häromdagen svarade han till och med på Elias meddelande, det där han skrev för att önska Even en trevlig sommar. Det är nog faktiskt så att de fortfarande finns där, väntande i periferin på att han ska släppa in dem igen. Men än klarar han inte riktigt av det, att ta upp tråden och fortsätta där de lämnat. Inte efter att ha sett deras oförstående ansikten när han skrämt dem med sitt beteende, sina galna infall. Och inte efter det där med Mikael... Det spelar ingen roll hur mycket Sonja pushat.

Fast Sonja pushar inte längre, inte på samma sätt. Inte efter att hon förstått att han faktiskt menade allvar när han sa att de inte borde vara tillsammans mer. Att det inte var rätt mot någon av dem. Som tur är har de lyckats förbli vänner efter uppbrottet. Umgås fortfarande. Går promenader, tittar på film eller bara hänger. Man bryter inte alla banden med någon som känner en utan och innan, och som man fortfarande bryr sig otroligt mycket om. Så är det bara.

Kanske är det så att uppbrottet var en bidragande orsak till beslutet att inte åka. Att föräldrarna trodde att han inte skulle vilja, nu när allt var så annorlunda. Han vet att det är hans eget bästa de haft i tankarna, och han kan inte ens bli arg. Han förstår dem. Men han är trött på att ta det lugnt nu. Är redo att försöka leva igen. Med föräldrarna och Sonja som stöd, men ändå på egna ben.

Han behövde ingen lång betänketid när det här förslaget kom upp, när hon frågade om han ville bilda team med henne. Bli hennes kompanjon i uppdraget, sommarjobbet som hon lyckats få. Eller, skaffat sig är nog en riktigare benämning. Even kan riktigt se framför sig hur hon stegat in på tidningens redaktion, och övertygat dem om att de behövde just henne. Cool och handlingskraftig har hon varit så länge han har känt henne.

Hon hade nämligen hört att de ville satsa på ungdomen i år. En sida i varje kvällsnummer, helt och hållet dedikerad åt det unga Norge, och så en helgbilaga varje lördag. Reportage, intervjuer, recensioner, notiser om konserter och andra evenemang. Och - och det var här de skulle komma in - rapporter från en semesterort. En krönika i helgbilagan, samt en stående spalt i kvällsnumret. Dagens fråga, små korta intervjuer med fem olika ungdomar varje dag. Var det kanske något Even skulle vilja vara med på? Givetvis ville han det! Och han visste precis vart de kunde åka!

Att övertala mamma och pappa var värre. De var tveksamma till att släppa iväg dem ensamma, men blev lugnare när de fick höra mer om projektet. Tyckte att det lät som en sund och bra sysselsättning. Lite lagom, efter året han haft - här fick han bita ihop käkarna hårt för att inte fräsa till dem att sluta tjata om det -  och bra att de trots allt hade varandra. De lät dem ta husbilen, och gav dem till och med skjuts för att se till att de blev ordentligt installerade. Tog sedan, något motvilligt, tåget tillbaka till Oslo, efter att ha fått Even att gå med på att ringa dem varje dag, och inte låta henne köra med honom för mycket. Det sista sagt med glimten i ögat, men kanske med en aning allvar bakom ändå.

Det blir inte för mycket. Visst surrar huvudet av tankar och intryck, såhär ett par dagar in, men det är bara härligt. Att kunna gå och lägga sig på kvällen och känna sig trött. Inte psykiskt utmattad, utan verkligen slutkörd, efter en lång dags jobb. Det är rena terapin. Han mår bra här, både med omgivningarna och sysslorna. Detta är bekant, detta känner han igen.

Och så är _ de _ är här i år igen. Han har sett dem förut, det unga paret som, liksom han, verkar återkomma år efter år. Aldrig pratat med dem, dock. På något vis har det aldrig känts som ett alternativ. Nästan som om de inte får bli störda.

Han är i och för sig inte säker på att de är ett par, de kan vara syskon eller väldigt goda vänner, vem vet. Men att de hör ihop råder ingen tvekan om. De verkar så samspelta, synkade på något vis. Som han själv och Sonja varit, när de fortfarande var tillsammans. Och fascinerande på något vis, den rödhåriga skönheten och pojken med änglahår. Kanske särskilt pojken med änglahår, faktiskt.

Han har skjutit i höjden i år. Är längre än flickvännen nu, och kanske lite bredare över axlarna också. Käken är tydligare markerad, fri från den barnsliga rundning den haft innan. Han har mognat, det har de båda två, och det gör dem inte mindre fascinerande. Att han inte är inte ensam om att tänka så, blev tydligt igår när de tog en kvällspromenad uppe på samhället, på jakt efter intressanta intervjuobjekt. Tyvärr hann hon slinka undan, den rödhåriga. Men sommaren har bara börjat.

Even skuggar ögonen med handen, ser ut över vattnet och de lekande barnen. Snett bakom sig hör han skrapandet av en penna mot ett anteckningsblock, uppblandat med frustrerat halvkvävda suckar. Det är tidig förmiddag, och stranden börjar fyllas. Långliggare, sådana som tycks ha tagit med sig hela bohaget och ställt in sig på en heldag under parasollet. Ungdomsgäng. Enstaka snabbdoppare, sådana som försvinner lika snabbt som de dykt upp. Hundägare på promenad.

Och där är han. Det tar lite tid för tankarna att hamna i rätt gängor igen, att inse att han inte har uppstått som en produkt av dagdrömmarna, utan att han faktiskt står där, ett tjugotal meter bort. Inte förrän hans tjej också dyker upp, barfota med en stor beach bag över axeln och två fantaflaskor i händerna, går det in. Even ser hur hon skämtar med killen, låtsas göra en ansats att kasta den ena flaskan mot honom. Ser honom höja händerna som för att skydda sig mot den flygande projektilen, och hur tjejen skrattar åt hans reaktion, roat och lite retsamt.

Even ruskar på huvudet, som för att väcka sig själv ut transen. Famlar på platsen bredvid sig efter kameran, medan han ser sig om efter sin egen vän. Eller, kollega borde han väl kalla henne nu, när de har trätt in i sina yrkesroller. Att den rödhåriga smet ifrån dem igår var ju trist, men kanske lika bra ändå. Dagens fråga är hur som helst mycket mer intressant.  _Vad ska ett perfekt sommarlov innehålla?”_

En snabb klapp på axeln säger honom att han inte är den enda som har sett. En sky av blont hår och ett brett, gnistrande leende fladdrar förbi i ögonvrån, när hon reser sig upp och tar sanddynen i långa kliv, i riktning mot den rödhåriga.

“Kom igen, där är hon ju!” ropar hon över axeln, och Even är inte sen att följa efter, med kameran redo.


	6. 23 juni, dag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi älskar att ni kommenterar och spekulerar, det gör det så roligt att skriva! Tack för att ni är med! <3

**Isak**

De vaknar upp till strålande sol och klarblå himmel. En ljummen bris genom glipan i fönstret, sol som gör en ljus ruta på väggen vid garderoberna. Eva verkar redan ha gått upp, för han är ensam i sängen. Han blundar igen, slappnar av ner i madrassen. Låter kroppen fortsätta vara sömntung och lite stum, innan hjärnan och känslorna och förnuftet liksom slagits på. När han kan existera i ett vakuum, nästan. Ingen klo i magen, ingen klump i halsen. Bara mjukt. 

När han till slut går upp hittar han Eva på verandan, hon sitter i ena soffan och läser en bok. En kaffekopp står på golvet närmast trappan ner mot gräsmattan, och i trädgården rensar Anne Marit ogräs eller nåt. Stressar innan hon ska åka, fightas med maskrosorna i gräsmattan. Det enda färgglada i hela trädgården, och så ska de bort? Isak gillar de envetna blommorna, beundrar deras förmåga att växa och frodas var som helst och förundras över hur de förändras genom sin livscykel. Från den hårda knoppen till den fluffiga gula blomman som sedan sluts igen och blir till en helt ny knopp, dunig och mjuk. Och så slår den ut igen, helt transformerad. Geometrisk perfektion, en boll som liksom skimrar i omgivningens färger, små individuella segel som sprider fröna dit vinden för dem. Och så börjar det om igen. Om han någonsin får en egen trädgård ska han inte rensa bort en enda maskros. 

“Godmorgon.” Han sätter sig bredvid Eva i soffan, hon tittar upp ur boken och ler mot honom. Himlar med ögonen och nickar åt sin mamma, och de fnissar lite tillsammans åt Anne Marit som faktiskt svär högt. Hon som alltid är så lugn och samlad, men här har hon blivit till någon helt annan, någon mer primitiv som går i närkamp med naturen.

De tar fram frukost och Anne Marit sätter sig hos dem för ännu en kopp kaffe. Tittar menande på Isaks smörgås med ett tjockt lager nougatkräm men säger inget. Förhör sig om planerna för veckan, och verkar glad då hon får höra att de bjudit in Jonas att komma. Förmanar dem halvhjärtat, säger att de ska ta det lugnt och att de ska ta hand om varandra, och att hon lagt lite extra pengar i burken för besöket. Påminner Eva om att smörja in sig ordentligt om de ska till stranden. Isak kan inte låta bli att skratta lite över hur sur Eva blir, han hör deras upprörda röster där de står vid dörren. Men Eva är verkligen sämst på att smörja in sig, bränner sig jämt. 

Senare, när Anne Marit åkt, går de till stranden. Solen skiner och ett svalt dopp lockar i hettan. Isak älskar att simma, att dyka långa sträckor under vattnet. Det är ganska mycket folk på stranden - såklart, det är ju sommar och fint väder - men de hittar en ledig plats ganska nära vattnet. Det är en hel del klippor här också, så det är liksom inte svårt att få lite avskildhet. De breder ut filt och handdukar och Isak drar av sig t-shirten. Eva har packat ner massor i sin enorma strandbag; tidningar, kex, frukt - och så köpte de Fanta i kiosken. Eva har på sig en lång klänning som böljar sig när hon rör sig, ljusblå, mönstrad med massa blommor, och ett par stora solglasögon. Nu ligger den i en hög på sanden, och Eva har lagt sig tillrätta med en tidning. Själv vill han ut i vattnet. Vill dyka ner där det blir djupare och vara själv under ytan, i en värld där ljus och ljud förvrängs, där han är viktlös och snabb och stark, där alla röster blir till brus när vattnet tränger in i öronen. 

Men så står han där. Eller de. Framför honom. Framför dem. Paret från stranden i fredags. Han såg dem i ögonvrån igår också, när de skulle ut och äta, precis innan de gick in på restaurangen. Skyndade sig in, drog med sig Eva, för det verkade som att de var påväg mot honom. Eller dem, kanske. Och han kanske hade pratat med dem under andra omständigheter, men inte med Anne Marit bredvid, vakandes som en hök över dem. 

De vill tydligen intervjua Eva, frågar om de får slå sig ner en kort stund. Pratar om vad de gör och vilka de är och vem de jobbar för, men Isak får inte med sig särskilt mycket av det. Önskar att han hade solglasögon så han kunde distansera sig lite, iaktta utan att det syntes. Killen som han sett förut heter i alla fall Even. Tjejen missade han namnet på. Hon antecknar febrilt i sitt block och skrattar överdrivet åt Eva när hon svarar på frågorna de ställer. Herregud, hur roligt kan det vara, liksom? Eva verkar trivas med uppmärksamheten i alla fall. 

Själv känner han sig mest malplacerad, han sitter i bar överkropp lite vid sidan av, och fastän uppmärksamheten inte ens är riktad mot honom så känner han sig naken. Idag har Even på sig en gråblå t-shirt med ett par solglasögon som hänger i ringningen, och så slitna jeansshorts, och Isak kommer på sig själv med att tänka att hans hår ser mjukt ut, det hänger ostylat ner i pannan på honom. Varför tänkte han ens det? Even tittar på honom med jämna mellanrum, och ler. Antagligen för att han inte ska känna sig utanför, de verkar väldigt proffsiga båda två, men Isak kan inte hålla kvar hans blick. Känner sig plötsligt obekväm, nästan illamående och vill gå därifrån samtidigt som han vill stanna kvar. 

“Okej, vad kul, då ses vi imorgon! Så kul att ni vill hänga på!” Isak väcks ur sina tankar av Evas stämma, den är liksom gällare än vanligt. 

“Ja, såklart! Och så kan vi bestämma en tid då för den andra intervjun!”

Isak tittar upp på tjejen och på Even, de har rest sig nu, tornar upp sig över Eva och honom, gör sig klara för att gå. Even ser rakt på honom och ler, säger “Ses imorrn, Isak.” och sätter på sig solglasögonen. Isak bara nickar, fattar ingenting. Hör hur den blonda tjejen blir upprörd över hur solbränd Even är i nacken och säger åt honom att han måste smörja in sig bättre när de är påväg bort, ser hur de skrattar och kivas. Hon verkar tjatig, tänker Isak, Even kan säkert ta hand om sig själv. Varför måste hon tjata om solkräm? 

“Isak! Så roligt! De kommer imorgon på din fest! Och Even kanske kunde fixa öl, han är över arton, liksom! Shit, dom är verkligen sjukt trevliga! Och dom ville intervjua mig igen, eller, hon då. Och ta bilder! Fatta liksom!”

Eva är sådär ivrig igen, men Isak har en konstig känsla i magen. Hade glatt sig åt att det bara skulle vara de och Jonas, precis som förut. Eller nästan som förut. Vet att Eva vill väl, men just nu känner han inte alls för den här festen. Det är ju hans fest, men nu blir det konstigt. Samtidigt så är han nyfiken på Even, på vad han gör, han verkar så glad liksom. Sorgfri. De korta stunderna Isak mötte hans blick så såg han en värme i Evens ögon som han nästan inte sett någon annanstans. Nästan som att han blev glad av att titta på Isak. Det låter till och med konstigt när han tänker det, hela situationen känns konstig. I vilket fall är han oändligt glad att Eva inte fick numret till de där andra tjejerna de träffade igår, de som går på Nissen. Då hade hon garanterat bjudit in dem också.

Imorgon kommer i alla fall Jonas.


	7. 23 juni, kväll

**Eva**

På kvällen, när hon har gått och lagt sig, dyker de upp igen. De irrationella, motsägelsefulla tankarna, och känslan av tomhet. När mamma har åkt och det har blivit sådär underligt tyst. Och som vanligt vet hon inte om det är tomheten som är värst, eller skammen över den egna reaktionen.

Det borde ju vara drömmen, det här. Ensam med pojkvännen, den bästa människan hon vet, den viktigaste i hennes liv. Och det är ju inte så att hon är försummad, bortglömd på något vis. Mamma ringer minst en gång varje kväll när hon är borta. Och idag har hon till och med skypat med pappa och halvsyskonen i Bergen. Hon och Isak har träffat nya människor, flera stycken faktiskt. Och i morgon kommer Jonas. De ska ju ha fest! Hon är bara barnslig. Och självisk.

Med en djup suck drar hon täcket åt sidan och sätter sig upp. Hon kommer inte att kunna somna ensam inatt. Som vanligt, med andra ord. Av någon anledning går de alltid och lägger sig i varsin säng. Inte för att mamma skulle ha något emot att de sov tillsammans, ens om hon varit där, men på något vis känns det bäst så. Kanske försöker hon inbilla sig att hon är självständig, att hon visst kan sova ensam utan någon annans lugnande andetag intill. Synd bara att det inte är sant.

Golvplankorna knarrar knappt märkbart när hon tassar nerför hallen, men tillräckligt högt för att han ska höra. Hans sovrumsdörr står redan halvöppen, och han ser lugnt upp på henne när hon skjuter upp den och kliver in i rummet. Sänker telefonen han har legat och scrollat på, och lägger sedan ifrån sig den på sängbordet, där nattlampan fortfarande lyser. Makar sig in mot väggen för att göra plats åt henne, och lyfter inbjudande på täcket.

Isak säger inget, verkar förstå att det inte är läge för ord. Precis som han alltid verkar förstå allting. Det ser varmt och mjukt ut under täcket, de vita lakanen och hans lika vita t-shirt, och hon kryper tacksamt ner till honom. Känner värmen och hans varma andetag mot kinden. Sluter ögonen när han lyfter handen för att stryka henne över håret. Håller andan när han fortsätter ner ner över hennes rygg. Pustar tyst ut när han stannar i midjan. Förutom ord, finns det fler saker som det inte är läge för just nu. Men till skillnad mot ord, är det tveksamt om det någonsin kommer att _bli_ läge för det där andra.

Det har gått några veckor nu, sedan den senaste gången de försökte ha sex. Med betoning på försökte. För inte är det något att skryta med, de där taffliga, fumliga stunderna, snarare något hon bara vill glömma bort. Det räcker med att tänka på det nu, för att hela hennes kropp ska knyta sig och protestera, precis som den gjorde då. Något som ska vara fint och härligt, kändes bara pinsamt. Pinsamt och alltför privat.

Hur hon än vänder och vrider på det, kan hon inte förstå de tankarna. Isak och hon, de har ju alltid delat allt, aldrig skämts inför varandra. Men detta, det verkar inte vilja funka. Hon har försökt ge det tid, vet att det är olika. Att vissa behöver vänta längre än andra innan de känner sig redo. Behöver pröva sig fram och lära känna sig själv och sin partner ordentligt. Hon har googlat massor, rådfrågat tonårsmagasin och ung.no. De säger bara samma sak, att det är normalt och till och med bra att tveka, att vilja vänta. Vad hon än söker svar på, får hon veta att det är _normalt._

Hon minns med fasa den gången mamma, liksom i förbigående, stack till henne ett paket kondomer.

“Jag vet att ni tycker om varandra... och det är viktigt att man är rädd om sig!” förklarade hon med den där tillkämpat lätta rösten. “Säg till om du hellre vill att vi skaffar p-piller, eller något annat, till dig senare.”

Hon minns hur hon önskade att samtalet bara ville ta slut den gången, och att de aldrig mer skulle prata om något sådant. Hon skulle hellre dö än ta med sig mamma för att få p-piller, hur pinsamt får det lov att bli, liksom? Kanske skulle hon kunna ta med sig Ingrid när den dagen kom? Inte för att de någonsin hade umgåtts utanför skolan förut, men hon skulle säkert säga ja. Eller så skulle hon ta med sig Isak själv. Han var ju hennes bästa vän, då som nu, och hade inte tvekat en sekund om hon bett honom.

Men den dagen kom aldrig, och nu känns det nästan mer pinsamt att hon inte har _behövt_ prata med mamma igen. Att de kondomer hon fick den dagen finns kvar, alla utom två. Två sorgliga påminnelser om två ännu sorgligare försök, som båda slutade med att de låg tysta bredvid varandra, och med viljestyrka försökte få den senaste halvtimmen att försvinna ur deras minnen.

Hon borde vilja. Hon _vill_ vilja. Hon är sjutton. Hon har inga större komplex för sin kropp, inga som borde spela in här iallafall. Hon har inga dåliga erfarenheter från tidigare förhållanden. Inga bra heller, för den delen… hur skulle det gå till? Det har ju alltid varit Isak. Världens finaste kille, som aldrig pressat henne. Aldrig ens antytt att han vill ha mer av henne, att han inte är nöjd. Hon vet att hon har tur. Det gör henne nästan ännu mer frustrerad, förbannad på sig själv för att han ens ska behöva vara så jäkla tålmodig. Han måste ju ha behov han också, liksom… Hon vet hur han rimligtvis borde fungera, det står det också om i ungdomstidningarna.

Och han fungerar uppenbarligen som han ska, till skillnad mot henne. Mer än en gång har hon känt hans stånd mot höften, innan han riktigt har vaknat till liv på morgonen. En helt naturlig kroppsfunktion som inte nödvändigtvis har något med kåthet att göra, det vet hon mycket väl. Ändå vill hon inte låtsas om det. Det blir för konstigt. För privat. Hennes reaktion brukar vara att flytta på sig eller gå upp ur sängen, innan han förstår att hon har känt.  

Hon vill ju närhet och värme, men inte sex? Kanske är hon för barnslig trots allt. En omogen skitunge, bara snäppet bättre än en som tror att kärlek stannar vid att hålla handen, och att bebisar kommer med storken. Tidningarna har rätt, det är bara att fortsätta vänta, det är _normalt._

Fast det stämmer ju inte, det heller. Hon är redo. Hon vet precis hur det känns att vara kåt. Hur det börjar med att hjärtat snabbar på lite grann, och fortsätter med att hon kan känna dunkandet i hela kroppen, starkare och starkare. I läpparna, öronen, bröstvårtorna, ryggraden. Hur det liksom svullnar och vecklar ut sig, där nere mellan benen. Öppnas upp, gör sig redo. Blir tungt och vått. Det är också då det känns allra bäst att låta fingrarna smita ner under resåren på trosorna, och bara låta sig dras med.

Hon kan känna det av en film ibland, en av den typen hon gärna ser ensam, utan Isak. Eller av kärleksscenerna i kioskromanerna som hon läser när hon är här. Ibland hände det att hon kände det av Jonas, när han skrattade eller kramade henne så att hon kunde känna ett lätt raspande av skäggstubb mot sin kind. Någon gång har hon känt det på fest, när vinflaskan har varit extra lättdrucken och musiken helt perfekt. Då har hon tyckt sig se det hos Isak också, och de har hånglat och fnissat och gett varandra menande blickar. Men innan de har hunnit hem, har det försvunnit igen.

 _“Asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction to others, or low or absent interest in or desire for sexual activity”_ säger wikipedia. Kanske är det det hon är. Asexuell vad gäller andra. Sexuell när hon är för sig själv. Det känns faktiskt bra att ha ett namn på tillståndet. För på något vis är det lättare att fundera på vad det är för fel på henne, än att acceptera den där andra förklaringen som lurar någonstans där i bakhuvudet. Att hon faktiskt helt enkelt inte är attraherad av Isak.

Hon sträcker ut en arm i luften, för att släcka lampan invid sängen. Kryper sedan tätare intill honom, när han breder täcket över henne, och lägger sig tillrätta med ansiktet mot hans hals. Hon kan nog somna nu, ögonlocken börjar kännas tunga, precis som resten av kroppen. Bra, de har en stor dag framför sig i morgon. Kompisar, strandhäng och fest. Hon gläder sig som ett barn. Det barn hon är?


	8. 24 juni, kväll

**Isak**

“Har vi med allt nu? Isak, kan inte du ta en filt till?” 

Eva organiserar bäst hon kan, de ska dra ner till stranden alla fyra. Isak, Eva, Jonas och Emma - Jonas nya flickvän. Isak har inte pratat så mycket med henne. Eller, _hon_ har pratat mycket hela tiden, men monolog räknas inte som ett samtal. Det passar i och för sig Isak ganska bra, hon verkar… tjejig. Upptagen av saker han inte bryr sig särskilt mycket om, men Eva verkar tycka det är roligt med skvallret från hennes ungdomsskole. Skrattar högt och kastar huvudet bakåt när Emma berättar om någon tjej som gjort bort sig på ett eller annat sätt. Isak kunde inte bry sig mindre.

När det är dags att fixa ved till bålet på stranden, får han äntligen gå iväg tillsammans med Jonas. Tjejerna fixar med filtar och chips, vin och så ölen som Jonas tagit med till dem. På nåt sätt känns det som att det är en slags dubbeldejt de hamnat på, och Isak vet inte riktigt vad han känner inför det. Emma och Jonas hånglar hela tiden. Emma ska sitta i hans knä och vara supernära, men så gör inte han och Eva. Någonsin. I sällskap med andra blir det liksom så smärtsamt uppenbart hur annorlunda deras förhållande är. Han funderade på det igår kväll, och han vet att hon gjorde det också. Hur de alltid sover i samma säng, men aldrig har sex. Hur det inte skulle kännas rätt att ta på Eva på det viset, hur hon är mer som en olyckssyster än en flickvän. Men ändå det närmaste han har, den tryggaste han har. Och även om det kanske inte är fel, känns det pinsamt, på nåt sätt. Isak har alltid tyckt att det är jobbigt att skilja sig från mängden, att vara den som står ut, den som inte har det som alla andra.

“Bra stämning med hon Emma eller?” börjar Isak lite trevande, det var trots allt ett tag sedan bara han och Jonas hängde.

“Hehe, ja, hon är på hon.” skrattar Jonas, och Isak vet inte om Jonas är nöjd med det eller om han tycker det är jobbigt. “Men du och Eva då? Allt bra?”

“Jadå. Det är bra.” För det är det ju. Allt är bra mellan dem. Det är som det alltid har varit.

Snart flyter samtalet lättare, och de pratar om skolan, vart Jonas ska åka på semester i sommar, om några nya killar som Jonas hänger med och som han tror Isak skulle gilla.

“Magnus liksom, han har inget filter, är så sjukt rolig! Kan säga de mest random saker, men han menar inget illa, alltid hjärtat på rätta stället. Och hans högsta önskan i livet är att få knulla liksom!”

Isak flinar och mumlar nåt om desp, hoppas att osäkerheten inför det här ämnet inte lyser igenom. Jonas fortsätter att prata om Mahdi, och honom har Isak sett. Mörkhyad, smal, ganska snygg. Fint leende, liksom. Han har tydligen bra kontakter, enligt Jonas, och innan Isak hinner fråga vad han menar med det, så säger Jonas att han har en present till honom. 

“Ok?”

Isak kollar på honom och ler snett, Jonas låter lurig. Flinar när Jonas viftar med en joint framför honom.

“Heeey! Shit man! Ska vi.. nu?”

 

***

  
När de kommer tillbaka till stranden är bålet redan tänt, och det sitter fyra personer runt elden. Even och hans tjej, Isak känner igen silhuetten direkt. De pratar och skrattar, och om Eva är sur för att de blev borta så länge och inte har särskilt mycket ved med sig tillbaka, så visar hon det inte.

“Halla Isak! Grattis!”, säger Even och ger honom en kram med ena armen. I den andra handen håller han ett sexpack som Isak får i present.

Even har långa armar, starka, och Isak saknar doften då Evens cologne suddas ut av någon sötare, tjejigare doft som hänger kvar i näsan, efter att hans tjej också kramat honom och önskat grattis. Han skyller internt på gräset han rökte för en stund sedan, även om det var väldigt svagt - Jonas skulle ta ett snack med killen han handlat av, eller med Mahdi, sa han. Isak känner inte igen sina egna tankar just nu. Fokuserar på samtalen som förs kring elden, alla är glada, lagom fulla.

Emma har tagit med marshmallows som de försöker grilla och äta utan att bränna sig, och jakten på den ultimata marshmallowpinnen är snart i full gång. Evas pinne är längst, men den brinner av och hennes godis blir till en bränd, bubblande hög mitt i bålet. Jonas har hämtat en stor gren, och trär på minst femton skumgodisar på de olika pinnarna som sticker ut. Isak misstänker att han nog tog största delen av den där jointen själv. Han insisterar på att någon ska hämta en klyka att ställa hans gren i, för nu har han uppfunnit ett självgrillande marshmallowträd som han ska döpa till Isak, så som dom gör på Ikea. Han ska sälja trädet till Ikea också, säger han, och Emma skrattar så hon viker sig dubbel. Det är faktiskt ganska roligt, och det är härligt när alla är glada, tillsammans. På hans födelsedagsfest.

Even skrattar också, skrattar så att ögonen försvinner i skrattrynkor. Med några öl i kroppen känns det inte så farligt om deras blickar möts över elden ibland. Eller om Isak kanske stirrar lite, följer ringningen på hans tröja, det mjuka tyget som nästan ligger mot hans hals, den ljusa huden som fortsätter nedåt, och ibland ser man halsgropen och lite av nyckelbenet. Själv har han svept en sjal runt halsen och satt på sig en tröja, sommarnätterna är inte särskilt varma än.

Emma insisterar på att de ska leka en lek, och när alla röstat ner Sanning eller konsekvens så enas de om Två sanningar och en lögn. Ganska roligt, eftersom de inte känner varandra särskilt bra. Eva är lite för full för att ljuga övertygande, och alla förstår precis när lögnen kommer eftersom hon fnissar hysteriskt och påstår att hon har stått bakom kung Harald på Rema. Ingen tror henne såklart, men hon skrattar och deklarerar att det vore coolt, eftersom hon har sett en bild av den danska drottningen som kommer ut från Lidl, och Isak tänker att all den här nyvunna kunskapen måste komma från alla veckotidningar hon plöjer i stugan. Jonas verkar ha svårt att veta vad som är sant och falskt överlag just nu, och Isak väntar mest på att det ska bli Evens tur. Han vill veta mer. För han och hans tjej verkar vara lite som han och Eva, de håller inte handen hela tiden. Tar inte på varandra konstant. Verkar mer som kompisar?

“Okej, detta var svårt”, skrattar Even. Ser sig omkring innan han fortsätter. Möter Isaks blick. “Jag är inte straight. Jag äter medicin varje dag. Jag  _ har  _ betjänat prinsessan Mette Marit då jag jobbade på KB.” Det sista säger han och blinkar till Eva, som får en ny skrattattack.

“Aah, den här var lätt!” skrattar Emma, “Du är ju helt klart inte bög i alla fall liksom!”

Något bränner till i Isak. Det är något som slår, något som sticker med det ordet som de kastat efter varandra i skolan, i korridorerna. Det värsta av allt man kan vara.

“Och hur kan du vara så säker på det?” säger Even och ler, fast leendet är inte hjärtligt längre, och Isak sväljer, blinkar, vågar nästan inte röra sig. Fäster blicken på sina skor.

Emma uppfattar inte den syrliga tonen, har väl huvudet grötigt av allt vin. “Det ser man liksom på dig, du är inte sån, ju” fortsätter hon och knixar med handleden, skrattar ännu mer. 

Det är något som måste ut nu, något som inte får brista och välla över. “Nä, inga tights och mascara liksom.” flinar Isak men ångrar sig när orden lämnat hans mun, ser att Eva tittar förvånat på honom. Jonas skrattar, Emma skrattar men i Evens ögon speglas elden, och det bränns när hans blick sveper över Isak för att stanna på Emma.

“Du vet att alla som är gay inte gör så? Och att alla som gör så inte är gay? Och att bara för att man inte är straight så behöver man inte vara gay? Det finns liksom ett helt spektrum av olika sexualiteter, och det är ganska generaliserande och sjukt drygt att säga sådär.”

“Okej men vadå, är du typ bi då eller?” Emma fortsätter aggressivt och himlar med ögonen, gillar tydligen inte att bli tillrättavisad.

“Nä, och det spelar ingen roll. Jag behöver inte redovisa det för dig eller?”

“Okej, här kommer två sanningar. Nej, tre!” Den blonda tjejen bredvid Even tar ton och avbryter. “Ett: ni behöver fan läsa på lite, och två: folk som generaliserar om bögar har 20% större risk att få klamydia. Och tre: Even, hade jag inte varit så jäkla lesbisk så hade jag blivit ihop med dig på stört, du är liksom så himla bra. Sånt jäkla dreamteam vi är i sommar eller!?”

Even skrattar och kramar om henne. Hon har lyckats ta udden av bråket, men den dåliga stämningen har lagt sordin på kvällen. Emma fnissar dock fortfarande, mumlar nåt om  _ lesbisk _ och sätter sig grensle över Jonas knä, kysser honom sådär som man bara kan kyssa någon när man är ganska packad - eller struntar totalt i om det sitter folk bredvid.

Knäppandet från bålet är det enda som låter, och värmen känns helt plötsligt lite för stark mot ansiktet. Isak skäms och skulle helst bara vilja gå därifrån. Det var ju inte såhär han ville att det skulle bli, han vill också kunna vara nyfiken och säker och strunta i vad folk tror. Som Even. Och nu måste Even tro att han är världens största idiot, och det borde inte ens spela så stor roll vad Even tycker om honom, men det gör det på något konstigt vis. Det är något som börjat vibrera långt inne i honom när han ser på Even, något nytt, något han längtat efter men som gör honom stel av skräck.

“Dude, du ska inte gå efter henne? Hon är sur nu.”

Jonas röst är släpig och så jävla irriterande, och plötsligt orkar han inte med varken honom eller Emma. Och nu har Eva gått också. Är väl lika besviken på kvällen, och Isak, som han själv är. Innan Emma hinner göra ansats för att resa sig, så har Evens tjej, nej, kompis, gått efter henne, bort över stranden.


	9. 24 juni, kväll

**Eva**

Ilskna tårar av besvikelse och harm bränner bakom ögonlocken. Fan också. Hur är det ens möjligt, hur kan en kväll gå från mysig och chill till rena seriekrocken på ett par ynka minuter? Eva svär sammanbitet åt tångruskan som havet spolat upp på stranden där hon går. Ger den en liten spark bara för sakens skull, och svär lite till när hon får skon full av fuktig sand.

Någonstans bakom sig hör hon Jonas dryga kommentar om att hon skulle vara sur. Herregud som hon avskyr det ordet. Sur, liksom? Så säger bara känslomässigt inkompetenta människor, som inte förstår att det kan rymma tusentals känslor i ett enda ögonblick. Man kan vara besviken, känna sig överkörd och bortglömd, frustrerad, maktlös och trampad på… och så reduceras det till något så simpelt och förnedrande som surhet? Vilken korkad generalisering. Hon avskyr generaliserande människor, det är det värsta hon vet. Bestämmer hon här och nu.

Det började ju så bra, så mysigt. Äntligen skulle Isak få det firande han förtjänade. Han brukar ju gilla sånt här, en liten, intim grupp av vänner, några öl och lite skönt häng. Jonas skrattade och skämtade som förr i tiden. Log så att Eva blev varm och önskade att kvällen aldrig ville ta slut. Hade gitarren med sig och spelade alla deras favoritlåtar från förr. Och så Emma. Hon var glad och framåt. Lätt att prata med, och Eva som inte kan minnas sist hon hade en tjejkompis, lät sig snabbt smittas av entusiasmen. Njöt till och med av lite skvaller, liksom.

Ibland blir Emma lite  _ för _ frispråkig, bara. Hon hade bara varit här i en kvart, när hon tog Eva till sidan och fnittrande berättade om hur Jonas gått ner på henne i säkert tio minuter i morse, och hur sjukt bra han var på det. Suckade och himlade drömskt med ögonen, och försökte förhöra sig om Isaks skills inom det området. Eva blir växelvis glödhet och iskall när hon påminner sig själv om samtalet nu. Minns inte ens vad hon svarade. Mumlade väl något undvikande och ryckte på axlarna, som alltid när hon blir obekväm.

Det är tydligt att Emmas syn på privatliv och integritet skiljer sig markant från Evas egen. Hon har sett att Isak tänker samma sak. Har sett honom snegla på hur Emma och Jonas hånglar och kelar inför allas blickar, hur de alltid tycks ta i varandra på ett eller annat sätt. Tycker han att hon är snygg? Finare än Eva själv, kanske? Eller önskar han att Eva var mer som Emma, lika på?

Och så Jonas, då. Hon hade lyckats förtränga den där andra delen av honom, den självsäkra, lite överlägsna sidan som gärna föreläser för andra om hur saker ska vara. Som raljerar friskt om hur tjejer är, och vägrar spela vissa låtar på gitarren för att han inte vill verka bögig.

“Jag skämtar ju bara, ha lite humor…” invänder han när de ifrågasätter honom och hans ordval. “Jag skulle aldrig säga så inför en riktig bög, om jag kände nån, fattar ni väl?”

_ Han skärper säkert till sig när han träffar en trevlig flicka _ , brukade mamma säga, de gånger Eva beklagade sig inför henne. Tänk så fel man kan ha. Nu är han här med Emma, som väl är trevlig på sitt eget, speciella sätt, men hon verkar faktiskt ha haft ren motsatt effekt på Jonas. Plockar fram hans mindre sympatiska sidor, verkar ha smittat honom med sin förmåga att häva ur sig dumheter utan att tänka sig för en tiondels sekund. Säkert oralt överförbar, den ovanan...

Och Isak säger ingenting, bara sitter där med ett fåraktigt litet flin och låter dem hållas. Stämde ju in, till och med. Har han helt glömt bort hur de brukar ondgöra sig över människor som uttrycker sig på det viset? Hon känner inte igen honom ikväll, inte alls. Han beter sig så konstigt. Är det för att Jonas är här, försöker han imponera på honom? Det skulle inte förvåna henne om de har rökt på också, Jonas brukade ha sådana dumheter för sig minns hon.

Just nu kan hon inte ens tycka synd om Isak för att det blev bråk på hans fest. Faktum är att hon är så besviken på honom, att det känns som att hon aldrig vill gå tillbaka till dem. Nej, det är de där andra, de nya bekantskaperna, hon tycker synd om. Even och hans tjej. Vilket förfärligt intryck de måste ha fått av dem.

“Vänta, Eva!”

Hon saktar på stegen och vänder sig, nästan motvilligt, om. Där är hon, den snygga blondinen, som vid det här laget har presenterat sig både en och två gånger. Ändå är namnet som bortblåst. Eva suckar djupt och blinkar bort de förrädiska tårarna som hotar med att välla över. Det är lätt att kritisera Emma och tycka att hon uppför sig illa, men är hon egentligen så mycket bättre själv? Glömmer bort namnet på någon som vill intervjua henne för en tidning, precis som hon glömde bort att be tjejerna från Nissen om  _ deras _ namn och telefonnummer. Hon är en katastrof socialt, det blir extra tydligt när hon och Isak är oense. Hon vet helt enkelt inte hur man umgås med andra, eller ens pratar med nya människor.

Tjejen hinner ifatt Eva. Ger henne en deltagande blick med huvudet lätt på sned, och lägger en sval hand på hennes överarm. “Kom, vi går en runda”, föreslår hon, nickande mot strandkantens släta, fuktiga sand.

Eva nickar till svar, oförmögen att komma på något vettigt att säga. Så hon tiger. Går sakta, med blicken fäst på deras långa skuggor, medan hon väntar på att något ska bryta tystnaden.

“Du.. gick jag för hårt på?” kommer det mycket riktigt snart. “Jag blir bara så provocerad av sådana som hon, Ella… men jag förstår att ni är kompisar?”

“Nej, nej… “ Eva fnyser fram ett litet skratt, torkar sig förstulet om ögonen och näsan med tröjärmen. Mitt i eländet känns det bra att hon inte är den enda som glömmer namn. Det finns kanske fortfarande hopp för hennes sociala liv, trots allt. “Jag har aldrig träffat henne förut, hon är här med Jonas. Vi brukade hänga ganska mycket förut… Jag, Jonas och Isak, alltså. Men…”

“Men..?”

“Nej, jag vet inte. Vi gled ifrån varandra. Är väl för olika, egentligen. Kanske.”

“Okej…”

“Han är inte sån här egentligen. Isak alltså… inte jag heller, det är bara, det blev fel liksom”

Eva svamlar uppgivet, söker efter de rätta sakerna att säga. Luften har gått ur henne nu och hon känner sig mest trött. Trött och matt och besviken på sig själv. För hon protesterade ju inte hon heller, när Emma gick på. Och hon har också generaliserat ganska friskt. Haft fördomar. Var det inte hon som dömde ut de här två stackarna första gången hon såg dem på avstånd, kanske? Tog en enda titt på deras kläder och vackra yttre, och bestämde sig för att de var högfärdiga och ytliga? Och så sitter de här ikväll, på Isaks fest, och har visat sig vara de trevligaste och varmaste personerna hon har träffat på länge.

“Hurdana är ni då?”

Eva ser upp på den unga kvinnan framför sig. Studerar de vänligt nyfikna ögonen och den rosiga munnen, som aldrig tycks sluta le. Håret som ligger perfekt trots att kvällsvinden leker i det. Eva själv ser säkert ut som ett ilsket barn i jämförelse, och hon kan inte hålla inne ett torrt, glädjelöst skratt.

“Det kan vi prata om på intervjun… om du fortfarande vill göra den, efter det här, alltså.”

“Klart jag vill… jag blir ju bara mer och mer nyfiken på dig.”

Eva ler förläget, ser ner på sina skor och viftar förstulet i luften med den ena, i ett försök att tömma den på sand. Nyfiken, någon är nyfiken på henne. Vill höra vad hon har att säga, är intresserad av hennes mening. När hände det sist? Eva minns inte, och plötsligt känns det nästan överväldigande, allt det här nya.

“Du, jag tycker synd om Even,” slänger hon fram i ett försök att byta ämne. “Han är ju ensam med de andra nu, stackarn...”

“Han klarar sig. Han är tuffare än man kan tro.“

Det tvivlar Eva inte ett ögonblick på, och då har hon heller inga svårigheter att tro att Even är tillräckligt tuff som han är.

“Men det är bra att han har dig ändå,” kan hon inte låta bli att påpeka. “Har ni varit ihop länge?”

“Men Eva… vi  _ är _ inte ihop. Det sa jag ju!”

“Hallå! Sluta tjura nu, hörni!”

De rycker till av den plötsliga, skarpa rösten som kallar på deras uppmärksamhet. Vänder sig mot ljudet, och växlar menande ögonkast med varandra när de lokaliserat det. Det är Emma som står där, längre upp på stranden. Kvällssolen träffar henne i ryggen, och ger henne som en gloria av rufsigt, mörkt hår runt huvudet. Hon ler stort och bekymmerslöst, totalt ovetande om ögonblicket hon har trampat in i och stört.

“Kommer ni, eller? Vi ska spela kubb!” fortsätter hon.

Eva ser tillbaka på sin nya vän. Grimaserar en aning, som för att slingra sig undan, men blir tvungen att le när hon på nytt lägger handen på hennes arm.

“Ja, ja… han kanske behöver lite hjälp ändå”, skrattar hon, med rösten full av värme. ”Kom igen, Eva, du är på lag med oss, eller hur?”

Eva nickar och ser tacksamt på henne. Ja, det är precis vad hon vill göra nu. Gå tillbaka till de andra och fortsätta kvällen, se om den fortfarande går att rädda. De tre kan få ha sina sunkiga skämt och barnsliga kommentarer för sig själva, hon ska vara på lag med de nya kompisarna. De coola blondinerna, som verkar ha sett något i henne, något hon inte visste att någon ens skulle vilja se.


	10. 25 juni, eftermiddag

**Isak**

Han önskar att han kunde pusta ut nu, efter det att Emma och Jonas åkt hem igen - de hade bråttom till någon festival eller konsert eller vad det nu var. Isak orkade inte riktigt engagera sig. Känner sig besviken på Jonas, irriterad på Emma. Men kanske mest arg på sig själv.

Gårdagskvällen började så bra, alla var på gott humör, Eva och Emma verkade komma bra överens, Jonas var på festhumör och allt kändes skönt. Normalt. Avslappnat. Men sen rökte dom den där jävla jointen och Jonas blev en sån där provocerande besserwisser, en av hans sämsta sidor, ivrigt påhejad av Emma som liksom sög i sig allt han sa, smorde hans ego. Och drog med sig Isak.

Han vet inte vad som är värst, den präktiga bakfyllan eller ångesten över vad han sa, att Even tror att han är helt dum i huvudet nu, eller att det faktum att han vet att Eva är arg på honom. Han hatar när folk är arga på honom, är inte bra på att bråka. Hatar att bråka med Eva. Är så rädd att folk ska tröttna på honom, lämna. Faktum är att han är så rädd för det att han kan stå ut med nästan vad som helst vad gäller andra, och är inte det någon slags konstig ironi?

Eva är i köket, och han hör på hur hon slamrar med bestick och porslin, och liksom kastar in grytorna i skåpet, att hon är arg. Han försöker svälja ner illamåendet och rör sig sakta genom hallen mot köksdörren. Tittar längtansfullt in mot sitt rum. Det hade varit så skönt att bara få gå och lägga sig, dra täcket över huvudet och vakna om några dagar, när allt har blåst över. Av sig självt. Men han vet att det inte fungerar så, att han måste ta tag i det. Måste ta ansvar själv.

Eva möter honom i dörren. Hon ser läskigt samlad ut, håret i en hästsvans, ögonen kalla. Diskvatten på klänningen, en stor blöt fläck långt ner på magen. Barfota. Hon ser liten ut, och Isak vill egentligen krama henne. Vill ha en kram. Vill veta att det kommer bli bra, att de kan förlåta, gå vidare.

“Vafan, Isak? Vad hände igår liksom?”

“Nä, jag vet inte.. det..” men han hinner inte längre innan Eva fortsätter.

“Du och Jonas liksom, skitkonstiga? Hade ni rökt eller vad?”

“Vadå?”

“Jamen hade ni det? Ni var skitkonstiga! Helt dryga, det var så jävla pinsamt! Och hon Emma, alltså, vad var det med henne?”

“Vet inte. Hon var ganska konstig. Men, jag trodde du gillade henne?”

“Man kan väl vara trevlig utan att gilla någon eller?”

Och Isak vill säga förlåt, vill säga att han vet att han uppförde sig som en jävla idiot, vet att han borde stått upp för sig, för Eva, för rätt saker, sagt andra saker, inte låtit Eva gå iväg och vara ledsen. Gjort allt annorlunda. Gårdagskvällen har spelats på repeat i hans huvud hela dagen. Men Eva fortsätter.

“Och hur tror du det kändes för Even liksom? Alla är liksom inte så jävla… som man ska vara eller, vafan, han liksom berättar nåt om sig själv och får massa jävla generaliseringar kastade i ansiktet?”

Eva är verkligen upprörd, hon svär aldrig såhär mycket annars. Han förstår att det är fasaden som rämnar nu, det påklistrade lugnet hon iklätt sig så länge Jonas och Emma var kvar. Nu spricker det och drar fram all frustration hon inte har gett luft åt tidigare. Isak sväljer, känner att det bränner i kinderna, bränner bakom ögonlocken.

“Och Emma och Jonas liksom, dom var ju helt överallt på varandra hela tiden? Jag var tvungen att lyssna på Emma som liksom i detalj beskrev hur Jonas går ner på henne. Liksom va? Men det gör aldrig vi, vi har liksom inte ens sex? Är vi ens ihop? Vill du ens ha mig på det sättet? Vad  _ är  _ vi, Isak?”

Nu ser hon rakt på Isak och det finns ingenstans att ta vägen. Hallen är trång, smal med dörrar överallt, men varje dörr leder bara till ett nytt rum, stängt, ingen utgång. Han känner sig nästan klaustrofobisk nu, Eva har träffat precis rätt, tagit allt det han tänker på men försökt stoppa tillbaka, hålla nere och inne. Men nu ligger det här och krälar, en stor svart pöl och det flimrar för ögonen.

“Och vad är grejen med att ni dissar folk som är gay? Eller inte straighta? Det finns massa folk som är det, _ jag _ kanske är det, det vet inte du liksom! Du har inte ens frågat vad jag gillar! Eller  _ vem  _ jag gillar!”

Han hör att Eva ropar på honom när han stänger dörren, men han kan inte stanna. Måste bort, bort. Kan inte prata, för rösten skulle inte bära. Och orden skulle ändå inte komma ut rätt, det är ett virrvarr i huvudet nu, för många tankar, går inte att sortera. Alla rädslor som infiltrerar det han egentligen vill tänka, som gör tankarna gråa och stela med taggiga kanter som griper tag och river upp och gör att bröstet känns trångt. Kanske framför allt den att Eva är på väg bort från honom, precis som mamma, pappa och Jonas. Att han inte har någon, någon alls.   

Han går fort, med blicken fäst i marken. Det är en ljuvlig sommarkväll - klart det är - och han håller sig borta från stigar och gator, vill inte möta någon, vill inte bli sedd nu. Viker av upp i skogen, bort från husen. Granar och småsly river honom på armarna och benen, men det är nästan bara skönt, jordande, nu när det känns som att någon vrängt honom ut och in. Men Eva har ju rätt. Han vill inte vara med henne. Inte på det sättet. Samtidigt blir han vettskrämd när han tänker på ett liv utan Eva, det är inte möjligt. Det får inte hända.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stackars Isak :( Men vi ber er att inte vara för arga på Eva här. Egentligen är det nog så att de tänker ganska lika om allt detta, men Isak vänder det inåt medan Eva är lite bättre på att använda ord.  
> Det kanske till och med kan komma något bra av detta...?


	11. 25 juni, kväll

**Even**

Jävla lithionit.  
Han vet att han inte borde säga så, med tanke på de under den uträttar, och att de flesta biverkningarna faktiskt har avtagit, men han kan inte låta bli. För denna finns kvar. Ständigt törstig, som en jäkla svamp, och nästan lika ofta kissnödig. Men det är väl å andra sidan ett helt okej pris att betala för att hålla sig stabil. Jordad. Bara att vänja sig.

Even rättar till kläderna och ser sig omkring ännu en gång, innan han börjar gå tillbaka till husbilen. Stannar och tvättar händerna i en av de vattenkranar som finns utplacerade här och där på campingområdet, passar på att fylla på fältflaskan samtidigt. Det är en vacker sommarkväll, solnedgången om några timmar kommer att vara helt magnifik. Kanske är det ikväll den kommer att göra sig rättvisa på bild? Han får se.

Det är det bästa med det här sommarjobbet, att ha tid över för sina egna projekt. Kameran är alltid med, även när de är lediga. Bilderna från igår verkar ha blivit riktigt lyckade, efter vad han hann se innan han gick ut. Han ska alldeles strax återgå till dem.

I förtältet, där han har sin tillfälliga arbetsplats, står laptopen uppställd precis som han lämnat den, och inifrån husbilen hörs det vanliga knattrandet från ett portabelt tangentbord, blandat med lågmäld musik. Tracy Chapman ikväll, om han inte hör helt galet.

 _But you can say baby_   
_Baby can I hold you tonight_   
_Maybe if I told you the right words_  
 _At the right time you’d be mine_

Hon håller sig helst inomhus om kvällarna, får inte vara ifred för myggen säger hon. Själv märker han inte av dem ett dugg, har väl inte lika sött och gott blod som hon har. Kanske ytterligare en biverkning av medicinen? Stabil och myggfri, det borde de skriva på bipacksedeln.

Han flinar tyst för sig själv. Sjunker ner på fällstolen och sveper lätt med fingertopparna över touchpaden, för att få laptopen att lysa upp. Leendet dröjer sig kvar när hans blick faller på tekoppen bredvid datorn. Fortfarande varm, men inte _för_ varm. Hon måste ha ställt dit den ungefär samtidigt som han gick ut. Så väldigt typiskt henne. Uppmärksamhet och stilla omsorg, den sorten som aldrig blir överväldigande och inte alltid syns, men alltid, alltid finns där. Han kunde inte ha bett om en bättre kompanjon den här sommaren.

Han fortsätter bläddrandet där han lämnat det, en bit in bland bilderna från festen. Det var en fin kväll, trots allt. Eller, delar av den, innan det rasade. I ärlighetens namn kändes det inte som världens katastrof, det som hände. Inte först. Ett par klumpiga och ignoranta kommentarer från den där Emma, det kunde han tackla, hur irriterande det än var. Värre har han varit med om. Då var det jobbigare att se hur Isak liksom krympte ihop och gjorde sig liten resten av kvällen, som om han försökte försvinna, fysiskt avlägsna sig från platsen. Även efter det att Eva hämtat sig och försökte göra sitt bästa för att få tillbaka stämningen.

Isak, kisande mot solen. Skrattande åt det brinnande marshmallowträdet. Uppmärksamt lyssnande på någons historia. Det spelar ingen roll hur många bilder på stranden och bålet och Eva han stuckit emellan med, han återkommer ändå alltid till samma motiv. Isak. På vissa av bilderna silas solens ljus genom hans hår och ger det en nästan gyllene ton. På en har han kommit riktigt nära, så nära att man skulle kunna försöka sig på att räkna hans solfräknar.  På en annan gör motljuset att hans konturer är det enda som kan skönjas. Han har en vacker profil. Rak näsa, långa ögonfransar. Och så den där munnen…

“Är det värt det, Even?”

Han rycker till av det plötsliga ljudet, som om han blivit ertappad med något privat och lite pinsamt, och lyfter blicken mot dörröppningen, där hon plötsligt har dykt upp.

“Vad menar du?”  
Han kastar tillbaka frågan till henne, låter kanske lite vresigare än han känner sig, men hon tar det med ro.

“Jag är bara rädd att du ska bli sårad. Du hörde ju hur han uttryckte sig, liksom?”  
Hon gestikulerar vagt mot bildskärmen, medan hon slår sig ner på husbilens fotsteg, kramande sin egen tekopp mellan händerna som för att värma dem.

Even skakar på huvudet med en lätt suck.  
“Det är inte på det viset. Jag vill bara lära känna känna honom lite bättre. Jag tror att det finns en hel del där som man inte ser…”

“Det tror du ju om alla. _Varje människa går omkring som ett halvskrivet filmmanus,_ eller vad är det du brukar säga?”

Han brister i skratt åt hennes halvtaskiga försök att härma hans dialekt, men bryr sig inte om att säga emot. Det är ju så. Varje människa bär på en historia. Det är bara väldigt få som visar sin. Som man har förmånen att få läsa.  
“Ja precis, så vad är det för fel med det? Jag säger inte att jag vill gifta mig med honom, han har ju flickvän, liksom…”

“Det hade i och för sig du också för bara några månader sedan,” invänder hon, misstroget grimaserande som om hon inte riktigt gillar den vändning samtalet tagit. “Det behöver verkligen inte betyda något.”

“Det är möjligt, men det är liksom inte så. Jag vill bara… se lite mer, antar jag.”

Hon nickar sakta, fundersamt smuttande på sitt kallnande te.  
“Om du verkligen tror att det är en bra idé, finns det en grej vi skulle kunna testa…” säger hon sedan, långsamt och nästan motvilligt. “Vi kan fråga om han också har lust att ställa upp på intervju?”

Even möter hennes blick. Höjer frågande på ögonbrynen när han förstår att hon menar allvar.  
“Vad hände med ditt fokus på tjejer, som du tjatar om hela tiden?”

“Det betyder just det, fokus… inte att vi inte kan ha några killar _alls_ med!”

“Säkert att det inte bara är ett trick för att du ska få träffa Eva ännu mer?”

“Jamen förlåt, då! Förlåt för att man vill vara lite snäll! Får man inte vara det utan en massa dolda motiv eller? När blev du så cynisk?”

Hon ser sig om, som sökande efter något att kasta mot honom, men ger snart upp och nöjer sig med att stirra surt. Brister sekunden därefter i skratt åt hans roat skeptiska min, och reser sig upp från trappsteget. Blir stående snett bakom honom för att studera bilderna. Ler stort när han fortsätter bläddra bland dem. Jonas med gitarr, Eva svärande åt sitt deformerade skumgodis, kubbuppställningen och motståndarlaget bakom dem...   

“Har du tagit medicinerna och ringt dina föräldrar?” kommer det snart, liksom i förbigående, och han förstår att det är färdigdiskuterat vad gäller både Isak och Eva. Åtminstone för tillfället.

“Ja, mamma,” svarar han, med spelat blid röst. “Har du mailat Trond och ätit en kvällsmacka?”

“Ja, pappa!”

“Fint det!”

Han blinkar förtroligt med ena ögat (nåja…) mot henne. Tar en titt runt omkring sig, plockar upp kameraväskan och ser till att allt finns med. Nickar ut mot sommarkvällen, där solnedgången mycket riktigt håller på att förbereda sig för en spektakulär uppvisning.

“Ska du med ut en runda?”

Men hon skakar på huvudet. “Jag tror inte det, jag är rätt slut faktiskt. Går nog och knyter mig. Men vi ses imorgon, då!”

“Det gör vi. Tagga för “dagens fråga” nu, då! Vilken är vi framme vid?”

“Vilken är din favorit av årets glassnyheter?” svarar hon, med tydligt uttal och viktig uppsyn, som en nyhetsuppläsare, och Even flinar roat åt skådespelet.

“Spännande!”

“Eller hur? Ut med dig nu, så att du inte missar solnedgången. Godnatt, Even!”

“Ja, ja, jag _ska_ gå. Natta, Noora.”


	12. 25 juni, natt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tack för alla fantastiska kommentarer på de senaste kapitlen, ni gör oss otroligt glada och får oss att vilja skriva ännu mer och ännu bättre! Det är så roligt att ha er med! <3

**Isak**

Han har gått runt länge nu. Vandrat planlöst, långsamt. Är törstig och hungrig. Eva har ringt en massa gånger, men han har bara tryckt bort henne. Skrivit ett kort sms om att han kommer sen, så hon vet att han lever. Eller nåt. 

Även om nätterna är ljusa så är det mörkt i skogen. Men hans ögon har vant sig nu. Ser trädens silhuetter tydligt, duckar för grenar och snubblar inte över rötter. Tanken på att komma tillbaka till stugan lockar allt mer, och han söker sig ut ur skogen, vill hitta en stig eller väg han känner igen. Ser lampor glimma mellan träden, här är man aldrig långt från andra människor. Men det går att hålla sig gömd, lite i alla fall. Och vem är korkad nog att vara ute i skogen vid den här tiden, låta myggen festa på armarna istället för att vara med vänner eller familj? Ingen. Ingen utom Isak. 

Men medan han irrat runt i skogen har han i alla fall börjat få ordning på tankarna. Tror han. Vet att han måste prata med Eva, prata med henne ordentligt. För de kanske inte borde vara tillsammans, inte såhär. Men de måste finnas i varandras liv, han måste förmedla det. Hur viktig hon har varit för honom, hur viktig hon är. Hur han inte hade överlevt det här året utan henne. Hur han älskar henne - men kanske inte som pojkvän och flickvän. Eller, stryk kanske. Han vet att de inte ska vara tillsammans på det sättet. Att han har hållit uppe den fasaden eftersom det har passat honom, gjort honom normal i andras ögon. 

För han vet ju egentligen. Det var därför han inte kämpade emot när Jonas gled ur deras liv. Eftersom attraktionen för hans andra bästa vän var alldeles för jobbig att tackla, för svår att dölja när de var tillsammans. För att han fattade att han var det som alla skrattade åt och skämtade om. _Gay._ Han har provat att viska det för sig själv nu, jättetyst, bara i huvudet först men sedan som en svag utandning. Försökt få det att inte knyta sig i maggropen då ordet uttalas, försökt att inte skälva på rösten. Fy fan. Om Jonas bara visste. Elias. Killarna i skolan. Det är det som är det värsta, att han skulle vara annorlunda, att hans vänner, folk i skolan, skulle se på honom som annorlunda. Han är ju inte det. Han är vanlig. Men ändå inte som man ska vara. 

Han har kommit fram till en lite större stig nu, den är upplyst av svaga lampor satta med långt avstånd. Något slags elljusspår kanske. Han tar av till höger, tror den vägen leder till busshållplatsen, och därifrån är det inte långt hem till Evas stuga. Han fortsätter gå långsamt, är inte redo att skynda, vill vara ensam med tankarna ett tag till. Håller sig i kanten av stigen då han hör steg bakom sig, hoppas personen går förbi snabbt. 

“Isak?”

Shit. Han vänder sig om. Vill tvärvända tillbaka in i skogen igen, klarar inte det här, inte än, inte nu. 

Even. 

“Isak, hej, hur är det? Vad gör du? Var är Eva?” 

Evens hand är brännhet på hans överarm, och han står nära, alldeles för nära. Ser bekymrad ut och Isak förtjänar inte hans medlidande, inte efter gårdagen, inte efter skiten han spydde ur sig, inte efter allt han lät passera. 

“Jag.. eh. Vi har bråkat lite.” 

“Okej, varför?”

Isak hade nöjt sig där, hade aldrig frågat om en sådan sak - men så är ju han inte den som jobbar med att intervjua människor under sommaren heller. Even viker inte, varken med handen eller med blicken och Isak kan inte värja sig. Tänker på det hans mamma pratar om ibland, tecken från gud eller från ödet eller vad som helst, men. Hans hjärna är tillräckligt klar för att dra slutsatsen att han aldrig kommer få den här chansen igen. Ensam med Even, ingen annan är här. Mörkret som döljer och dämpar. Han borde förklara, be om ursäkt. 

“Om igår. Om vilken idiot jag var. Och jag var det, och jag.. jag skäms. Förlåt. För att jag bara satt där. Och för att jag sa det där.”

“Okej. Varför sa du så, då?” 

Det bränner bakom ögonen igen, och han måste svälja. Måste göra det han övat på i skogen. Måste klara det nu. 

“För... jag var rädd.”

“Okej. För vad?” 

“Att alla skulle fatta. Att jag är sån, jag också.”

Han slår händerna för ansiktet och vänder sig bort, klarar inte mer, orkar inte mer nu. Vill inte att Even ska se honom sån här, vill inte bli dömd mer, vill inte att alla ska vara arga på honom. Vill bara gå hem och lägga sig. Försöker kväva en snyftning men det är lönlöst, sjunker ner på marken, gruset är vasst mot knäna, små stenar som borrar sig in i huden. Mycket bättre än det som äter honom inifrån nu, som slukar honom. Men så är Evens armar där och drar upp honom, håller runt honom. Håller hårt och Isak borrar ner ansiktet i hans axel och gråter. 

 

De har gått undan lite, står inte mitt på stigen längre. Sitter på en stock en bit in i skogen, Isak med ansiktet dolt bakom händerna och så Evens varma hand som stryker honom över ryggen. Drar honom mot sig, stryker över armen, hyschar och lugnar. Försäkrar att det är okej, okej att vara rädd och osäker, att han inte behöver oroa sig. 

“Hur kan du vara så säker?” viskar Isak till slut.

“Hm?”

“Hur kan du vara så säker på.. vem du är liksom? Och bara.. äga det inför folk du inte ens känner?” Han torkar sig om näsan med handleden, stryker fingrarna under ögonen, håller blicken på marken framför sig. 

“Med att jag inte är straight? Det är typ det minsta av mina problem.” Even skrattar lite, får Isak till att titta upp, undrande. “Du vet det jag sa igår? Om att jag äter medicin varje dag? Det var sant det också. Sedan något år tillbaka.” Han tar sats. “För jag är bipolär. Och det har liksom gjort att allt det andra kommit i skymundan, eller, inte varit lika jobbigt, kanske.” Even andas ut. “Och så har jag jävligt chilla föräldrar, angående just såna grejer då. Det var lite svårare att få dem att släppa iväg mig hit, oövervakad liksom.” 

Nu skrattar han, men det är ett generat skratt, kanske ett skratt för att dölja hur sårbar han precis gjort sig, tänker Isak. 

“Jag såg dig förra sommaren. Men då var du ihop med hon.. eh.. som ska intervjua Eva.”

“Va? Nä.” 

“Jo, jag såg er.” Nästan varje dag, lägger han inte till. 

“Jaha, men det var inte Noora. Vi har aldrig varit ihop. Det var nog Sonja, mitt ex. Herregud, förra sommaren. Då var det stormigt. Jag tror vi bråkade hela sommaren, mina föräldrar höll på att bli galna på oss. Men du såg mig?” Han vänder blicken mot Isak, som nickar fåraktigt, slår ner blicken igen. 

“Jag har sett dig flera somrar på rad nu. Har tänkt på dig på vintrarna också.” Even pratar lågt, men det i Isaks huvud stormar det, ekar, brusar. Even har sett honom också. 

Even vänder sig mot Isak, och Isak kan inte titta bort. Det känns som att de båda blottlagt allt här, på en trästock i ett skogsbryn, mitt i natten bland mygg och stugor fyllda med familjer som sover gott efter kvällens parti Trivial Pursuit. Det är läskigt och befriande, och när Even lutar sig fram möter Isak honom utan tvekan, nästan som en instinkt. Huvudet lite på sned, och så möts deras läppar. Försiktigt först, men sedan kommer Evens hand igen, lätta fingrar på hans axel, och för första gången rör han vid Even, lägger sin hand på hans bröst, låter den försiktigt glida upp till axeln. Even särar på läpparna, bara lite, gör kyssen våt och blodet dånar i Isaks huvud, små explosioner i hela kroppen, det har aldrig känts såhär förut, så lite som gör så mycket. 

De skiljs åt, vit hud, svarta ögon och öppna munnar, ser på varandra i skogens dunkel, i en sommarnatt där solens ljus aldrig riktigt försvinner. 

Han måste prata med Eva.


	13. Alt er fest!

Lämnat i samhällets alla brevlådor, samt till alla tält- och husvagnsplatser på campingen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har ni saknat våra sommarlovsbarn? Det har iallafall vi! <3 Nu kör vi!


	14. 26 juni, eftermiddag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla fina kommentarer, ni gör oss så glada - och vad roligt att ni är pepp på fest! Innan festen var det ju dock någon som skulle intervjuas...

**Noora**

Even har gått ut en sväng, vet att hon föredrar att vara själv när hon skulle intervjua någon. Husbilen är inte särskilt stor, och nu när det ska bli en längre intervju, ett personligt porträtt, så krävs det att man kommer personen närmare inpå liksom. Då måste man bygga upp ett förtroende, visa intresse. Visa att man är seriös. Inte för seriös, det får inte blir allvarstyngt och jobbigt. Men personligt, det är ju dit man siktar. I alla fall gör Noora det. 

Hon har två uppdrag i sommar, dels “dagens fråga”, en fråga med somrigt tema, glatt och roligt och enkelt där Even tar snabba porträtt på dem som svarar. Favoritsmak på glassen, liksom. Men sen har hon även fått i uppdrag av redaktören att göra några personporträtt till helgbilagan, intervjuer som täcker mer än glassmaker och törstsläckare. Eller, det var hon som övertygade honom om det. Gav honom svart på vitt hur många procent av tidningen som upptogs av män; män som spelar fotboll, män som är politiker, män som tycker saker och män som har något dyrt projekt på gång. Procenten var pinsamt hög, och redaktören harklade sig och gav henne uppdraget på stående fot. Så nu ska hon göra en serie intervjuer. Med tjejer, redaktören ville ha ungdomsperspektivet också. Temat för intervjuerna får vara lite flytande, hon känner sig så pass säker att hon vågar komma med några få, öppna frågor och bygga intervjun utifrån vad personen berättar. 

Förra veckan började hon prata med en gammal dam i affären, och bestämde sig snabbt för att avvika från planen om enbart unga intervjuobjekt. Hon fick besöka damen i den stuga hon byggt byggt själv, på en tomt hon köpt på femtiotalet. Sedan hade hon fått kämpa och ringa runt till ett tiotal byggfirmor innan hon tillslut fick köpa en byggsats till ett hus - ingen ville nämligen sälja till en ensam kvinna. De skrattade gott tillsammans, och damen berättade att hon aldrig en dag ångrat att hon inte gift sig. En dotter hade hon fått ändå, och de hade klarat sig alldeles utmärkt själva. 

Och faktum var att nästan alla intervjuer Noora gjort hittills, på något sätt alltid glidit över på ämnet relationer och kärlek. Kanske för att alla har något att berätta där, något de funderar över? Vad hade hon själv pratat om i en liknande intervju liksom, hade hon också hamnat där? Ältat sitt enda och katastrofala försök med en man, berättat om befrielsen hon känt då hon träffat Frida på det där lägret för unga skribenter i Trondheim, hur alla bitar plötsligt fallit på plats? Kanske, om hon trodde att det kunde hjälpa någon annan ur sitt skal. Ur det där påtvingade hetero-fängelset. 

Kvällens intervjuobjekt är i alla fall en av sommarens yngsta - det är viktigt med representation, och hon gör verkligen sitt bästa i det här extremt _vita_ grannskapet. Eva. Hon visste direkt när hon såg henne att hon ville prata med henne. Hon såg liksom så trotsig ut, verkade inte bry sig om hur andra gjorde. Verkade stolt men samtidigt väldigt skör. Känslorna utanpå, och den här gången vill Noora prata just relationer. 

Eva kommer i tid, en svag knackning på husbilsväggen, då Noora ställt upp dörren i förväg. Hon är vacker, klädd i en lång klänning som hänger ned lite över ena axeln, blöt längst ned på fållen då den släpat i gräset efter henne när hon gått. Håret är samlat i en slarvig knut mitt på huvudet, och ur påsen som hänger på axeln plockar hon fram en flaska vin. Hon verkar trött, är mer dämpad än Noora sett henne innan. Men fortfarande väldigt vacker. 

“Eh, jag tror det är nåt gott. Ganska fancy, liksom. Från mammas samling.” Hon skrattar lite och ställer flaskan på bordet mellan dem. De hälsar varandra med en kram, en hjärtlig en, inte bara en snabb, opersonlig. Snart sitter Eva i soffan mitt emot henne och hänger lite över bordet. Noora har tagit fram glas och lagt fram mobilen, med ljudinspelningsappen öppen. Penna och block framför sig, ibland är det skönt att kunna skriva ner en snabb tanke som dyker upp under intervjun. 

“Vad roligt att du ville komma, Eva, jag har sett jättemycket fram emot att får prata med dig!” 

Det är viktigt att börja på ett bra sätt, att få personen att känna sig uppskattad och trygg. Men det är lite extra sant den här gången, hon har verkligen jagat Eva. Har inte kunnat släppa henne i tanken, och efter deras samtal under festen för några dagar sedan så har nyfikenheten stegrats ytterligare. Hon har sett Eva framför sig varje gång hon slutit ögonen och nu, med hennes doft fortfarande i näsan så får hon kämpa för att fokusera. 

Harklar sig. Sätter igång. 

“Så, har du tillbringat många somrar här?”

***

Två timmar senare har Nooras telefon dött, men samtalet lever i allra högsta grad. Från att ha börjat i Evas stuga, slingrade det sig vidare upp mot Bergen och sedan söderöver till Oslo. Eva började trevande och Noora märkte att hon försökte måla upp någon slags bild av sitt liv, liksom sudda över de partier som inte passade, svara undvikande. Och det tände något i henne, hon ville veta mer, ville veta allt. Ville få Eva att öppna sig, att våga anförtro sig. Inte för att hon till varje pris ville skriva Evas berättelse i tidningen, nej, hon ska få läsa och godkänna allt innan Noora skickar iväg det till sin chef, utan av ren nyfikenhet. 

Innan hon visste ordet av möttes de halvvägs, bondade över sina trasiga familjer, över föräldrar som inte bryr sig så mycket och över släkt de aldrig träffar. Eva häller upp ytterligare ett glas vin till sig, flaskan börjar ta slut och Nooras första glas är bara halvdrucket än så länge, hon gillar egentligen inte alkohol. Vet inte varför hon inte stoppade Eva, känner lite att hon lurades. Lovar sig själv att hon inte ska föra vidare något Eva säger till henne, fuck intervjun liksom. In vino veritas, men hon vill inte utnyttja Eva. Fina, sköra Eva som måste vara så stark. Och hon kan inte låta bli att resa sig upp och sätta sig bredvid Eva när tårarna rinner på henne, fan att livet ska vara så jobbigt ibland liksom. Känner instinktivt att hon vill ta hand om henne, önskar att de kunde ta hand om varandra till och med. Kan inte hindra sig från att lägga kinden mot hennes huvud och låta hennes doft fylla näsborrarna när Eva lutar sig mot henne. De sitter så, tysta. 

“Jag är inte ihop med Isak.” Eva viskar nästan. “Eller, jag tror inte det. Jag tror aldrig vi varit ihop.”

“Okej.”

“Vi har aldrig liksom.. gjort något. Och jag vet inte ens om jag vill.”

“Det är okej att inte vilja, Eva. Bara du kan känna vad du känner, ju.”

“Fast jag _vill_. Men inte.. eh.. med honom.” Eva reser sig lite, vänder sig mot Noora. Och en halv sekund försent inser hon vad som sker, när Eva lutar sig mot henne. 

Hennes ögon är havslutna och läpparna lite blålila av rödvinet och Noora möter dem bara helt kort innan hon skjuter Eva ifrån sig, försiktigt men bestämt. Fan. Hennes högsta dröm och hennes mardröm samtidigt, det var inte såhär det skulle ske ju! 

“Eva, du har druckit jättemycket vin, jag..” 

“Men jag vill… Noora..”

“Det går inte, inte när du…” men innan hon hunnit avsluta meningen har Eva rest sig och ryckt upp dörren. Noora ser att hon gråter och hon försöker få tag i henne men allt Eva säger är “förlåt” och så har hon gått ut och stängt dörren efter sig.


	15. 27 juni, förmiddag

**Eva**

Tungan känns som sandpapper när hon vaknar, och huvudet verkar alldeles för trångt för hjärnan på något vis. Som om den hotar med att tränga ut genom ögonhålorna. Hon orkar inte öppna ögonen, inte än, men det skarpa ljuset avslöjar att det redan är långt in på dagen.  

Minnesfragment från gårdagen fladdrar förbi, hånfullt och precis utom räckhåll de första välsignade minuterna. Men så faller de på plats, ett efter ett, och hon stönar plågat när bilden ligger helt klar för henne. För några minnesluckor tycks hon inte ha välsignats med.

Hur kunde hon vara så pinsam, så needy? Varma, fina, Noora som bara ville vara snäll, ville lyssna... Hade betalt för att lyssna, till och med, även om till och med Eva förstår att intervjun tog slut långt innan samtalet började glida in på relationer och personliga upplevelser.

Och så fick hon för sig att… nej, hon kan inte ens föreställa sig hur hon måste ha tänkt i det ögonblicket. Noora gillar tjejer, javisst. Det hade hon förstått. Men det betyder väl inte automatiskt att hon skulle gilla Eva? All hennes logik måste ha varit undanstoppad någonstans, helt och hållet insvept i ett luddigt rödvinsmoln. Är hon verkligen så desperat, så svältfödd på närhet, att hon praktiskt taget tvingar sig på alla som visar henne lite vänlighet? Hon stönar igen, det blir mer som ett kvidande den här gången, och rullar över på rygg.

Rummet känns olidligt hett och kvavt, trots det öppna fönstret. Hon måste ha genomströmning, behöver luft, och så fort väggarna slutar snurra runt henne ska hon stiga upp. Snart. Hon ska bara blunda lite till.

***

Nästa gång hon vaknar känns det något bättre. Huvudvärken har lättat en aning och illamåendet är inte lika hotande. Men ångesten finns kvar, nästan lika påtaglig som törsten. Hon tar sig mödosamt upp ur sängen. Gläntar på sovrumsdörren, ut mot köket. Den friska brisen från ytterdörren når henne, följt av klapprandet av myggnätet som slår mot dörrkarmen. Isak måste vara hemma, men hon ser honom ingenstans. Skönt. Eller, får man känna så…?  

De har inte pratat ordentligt på flera dagar nu, inte sedan innan festen. Verkar ha någon tyst överenskommelse på gång, om att inte bråka mer. Att lämna varandra ifred. Men det betyder inte att allt är som vanligt. Det är raka motsatsen till vanligt. Något har gått sönder mellan dem, och hon vet inte hur länge de ska kunna upprätthålla den här… charaden. Artigt småprat, om vädret eller vad de ska hitta på till middag. Inget mer än så. Aldrig hade hon kunnat tro att tystnad skulle kunna vara så ångestladdat. Eller att hon skulle komma att se på Isak som en främling.

Just nu skulle hon göra vad som helst för att få ha _ sin vän _ här. Inte han som äter frukost för sig själv på morgonen, och sedan försvinner ut innan de har fått säga godmorgon. Utan han som hon har kunnat prata med om precis allting, som alltid kunnat se när något varit på tok. Men tanken på att be honom om tips och råd vad gäller Noora… det faller på sin egen absurditet. Varför har hon inte fler vänner, egentligen? Varför har de gjort såhär mot sig själva?

Två stora glas vatten senare, slår hon sig ner vid köksbordet, tankspritt plockande bland högen av tidningar och reklamblad. Får tag i inbjudan till beach partyt, som hon hittat i brevlådan häromdagen, och låter blicken glida över orden. Chris och Villy, knappast deras fulla namn. Men de har lämnat kontaktuppgifter också, för att kunna svara på frågor om festen, antagligen. Tänk om hon skulle… De verkade ju inte helt ointresserade av att umgås med henne, då när de stötte ihop med dem tillsammans med mamma. Och de är ju faktiskt skolkamrater, det vore väl inte orimligt att slå en signal? Föreslå en tur till stranden, eller en glass på byn?

Men egentligen, vad skulle hon säga dem? “Hej, jag är olycklig med min pojkvän och försöker trösta mig genom att kyssa random tjejer som visar mig intresse. Gör något åt det, är ni snälla!” Ja, då skulle hon säkert göra gott intryck…

Ingrid, då? Ingrid är snäll. Även om de inte är supernära, har Eva alltid känt sig bekväm i hennes sällskap, när de har hängt på rasterna i skolan. Hon är sval, på något vis. Behaglig. Dömer inte. Ler och skrattar, verkar kunna relatera till det mesta. Allt från mensvärk till hur konstiga killar kan vara. Kanske hon kan förstå detta? Om inte annat, skulle det vara skönt att bara byta några ord, vilka som helst, med någon. Ja, Ingrid ska hon skriva till.

Telefonen brummar till i samma ögonblick som hon lyfter upp den, skärmen lyses upp av en avisering.  _ Noora Sætre has sent you a friend request.  _ Säkert vill hon bara kolla läget, se efter att Eva inte mår dåligt och plågar sig själv. Förhindra exakt det som sker just nu, med andra ord. Hon är så snäll, så felfri. Här går Eva och gör bort sig, dricker sig full när hon ska bli intervjuad för en tidning. Förstör Nooras jobbuppdrag, och ger sig sedan på henne… som om det inte redan var illa nog. Och så Even då… som dök upp lagom för att se henne storma ut från husbilen. Följde henne hem utan några frågor. Bara nickade när hon, hulkande och snorande svamlar något om att hon inte vill prata om det. Hur kan man ens vara så snäll, så förstående? Så perfekt som Noora och Even? En kort sekund flammar det gamla föraktet upp, det hon kände första gången hon såg dem. Perfekta paret, liksom, har de någonsin gjort bort sig såhär? Säkert inte.

Men de elaka tankarna försvinner lika fort som de dykt upp, och lämnar bara trötthet efter sig. Och skam. Hon är barnslig igen, det vet hon. Med en suck lägger hon ifrån sig telefonen, utan att svara på någon förfrågan, utan att skriva till någon Ingrid.  Luften i stugan är inte tillräcklig, och hon vill ut. Ner till stranden, kasta sig i havet och låta det friska vattnet kyla ner henne, skölja bort skammen och göra tankarna klarare. Men enda vägen ut är via verandan, där Isak säkert sitter med sin bok, och hon klarar inte av det. Kan inte se honom i ögonen just nu, om så bara för att säga hej. Han skulle se på henne att hon döljer något, något stort.

Det är klaustrofobiskt, hon är instängd i stugan som alltid har varit hennes frihet, och var hon än tittar, så finns  _ han  _ där. Om så bara representerad av badbyxorna på klädlinan eller kaffekoppen på diskbänken. Det är som det ska vara, han hör hemma här, är lika självklar som maskrosorna på gräsmattan. Men nu känns det fel, oärligt på många sätt. Nu när allt hon ser när hon sluter ögonen, är Noora. Nooras armar, starka men mjuka när hon omfamnade henne, tycktes hålla henne kvar en halv sekund längre än nödvändigt. De röda läpparna som log när Eva berättade något intressant. Och det vänliga deltagandet i blicken, nästan som om hon tyckte synd om Eva, när hon avvisade henne.


	16. 28 juni, dag

**Isak**

Han pallar inte att vara i stugan längre. De har fortfarande inte pratat, Eva och han. De har umgåtts, samexisterat, men inte pratat. Stela frukostar vid varsitt bord, och varje gång Isak tagit sats för att säga något så har Eva liksom försvunnit. Gått iväg, gått in på rummet och stängt dörren, gjort det väldigt klart att hon inte vill träffa honom. 

Det gör så fruktansvärt ont, och rädslan för att deras relation inte ska gå att rädda finns fortfarande där. Även om det kanske är ett gott tecken att hon inte kastat ut honom. Han sover inte på nätterna heller, ligger ensam i sitt rum och stirrar upp i taket. In i väggen. 

Ibland messar han med Even. Eller, de har hörts ganska mycket. Och det är ytterligare en sak han skäms för, hur han liksom redan gått vidare fastän han fortfarande har Eva. För ingenting är avslutat där, ingenting är uttalat eller finit på något sätt. Han oroar sig för hur Eva kommer att ta det, att han liksom har någon. Någon annan. Vill försäkra sig om att hon vet hur viktig hon är, alltid kommer att vara, för honom. Att hon inte känner sig bortkastad eller bortglömd. Men han inser ju vilka fel de gjort, hur de isolerat sig för att slippa möta någon annan, någon man måste förklara för. När det egentligen inte är så farligt. 

Han har berättat ganska mycket för Even. Över sms. Det är enklare via text, på nåt vis. Och Even. Han är så snäll. Förstående. Har berättat mycket själv, om sig och sitt liv. Han är rolig också, och häromnatten när Isak inte kunde sova scrollade han igenom deras chatt för hundrade gången och fnissade för sig själv över nåt meme som Even skickat honom för att muntra upp. Länkar till hans favoritlåtar på Spotify. En kväll lyssnade de på Radiohead, Even hade föreslagit det och Isak hade helt seriöst lyssnat på vad han än sagt. Men Ok computer var helt okej, och det bästa var att de lyssnade ihop. Tillsammans, fast på varsitt håll. Och det var något så fint och intimt liksom, att veta att Even gjorde detsamma som han. Att han hörde samma textrader och att han kanske tänkte på Isak. 

Isak tänker nämligen på Even non stop. Plötsligt känns det så självklart. Han gillar killar. Eller ja, han gillar Even. Och det känns okej, för honom känns det okej. Återstår bara att berätta för mamma nu. Kanske skicka ett sms? Allt är enklare via sms. Och då kanske hon kan läsa det när hon mår bra. Kanske kunde det vara okej för henne också? 

Even tycker inte att han är konstig. Tycker inte det är konstigt att vara gay heller. Even är pan, det har han berättat för Isak. Säger att ingen kärlek är fel, och det känns så rätt när Even säger det. Och så blir han helt varm när Even pratar om kärlek, det liksom fladdrar i magen och susar i huvudet och spritter i fingrarna. Deras kyss i skogen har gått på repeat i Isaks huvud sedan den kvällen. Hur gott Even luktade, hur hans läppar var alldeles mjuka men att det raspade lite när deras skinn möttes, hur båda hade lite, lite skäggstubb och Isak ryser när han tänker på det. För upp handen till hakan för att liksom känna det igen, drar fingertopparna över huden och känner hur det raspar. Vill att Even ska vara så nära igen, vill att han ska lägga kinden mot hans kind, vill kyssa honom igen, vill göra mer, se mer. Och han har aldrig varit så hård som när han tänker på det, har aldrig kommit så fort som när han föreställer sig Evens hand runt sin kuk, Evens mun mot sin mun, hur hans tyngd skulle kännas mot Isak, hans hud mot Isaks hud. 

Men han kan inte göra nåt mer, inte än. Inte förrän han pratat med Eva. Det går bara inte. 

Han drar ner kepsen i pannan och stoppar nycklarna i fickan. Kollar att mobilen är med, och så går han ut. Stugan är för trång, och han känner hur Evas ledsenhet liksom sipprar igenom väggarna. Han måste bara andas lite innan han pratar med henne. Gå en snabb sväng, Even sa att han skulle fota lite i viken. Men ikväll måste det ske, ikväll ska han prata med Eva. Även om hon stängt in sig på rummet, då ska han knacka på. Säga vad han vill ha sagt, hoppas att hon vill lyssna. Att de kan mötas. Det är tyst när han smyger igenom huset, stänger ytterdörren försiktigt efter sig. Sätter kurs mot viken. 

 

Några timmar senare är han påväg hem igen. Vägen hem till stugan känns alldeles för lång men på tok för kort samtidigt. Den sköna känslan han haft efter att ha spenderat tid med Even ersätts av en klump i magen. Even hade varit strålande glad när Isak kom, mötte honom med en kram, långa armar runt hans axlar och ett hårt bröst mot hans eget, bara två tunna t-shirtar som skiljde dem åt. Och det var något med hur Even tittade på honom, något med hur han _såg_ honom, tyckte Isak. Det var liksom läskigt och fantastiskt på samma gång, och Even bara log. Hade pekat på ett knotigt träd som stod på en bergsklack där han ville fota. Hade övertalat Isak att sätta sig vid tallens knöliga rötter och tagit några bilder på honom. 

När han svänger runt häcken mot Evas stuga så tvärstannar han. En grå Passat på uppfarten, fan. Anne Marit är här. Fan! Var det idag hon skulle komma? 

Han trycker ner handtaget försiktigt, går in i hallen tyst, men det är lönlöst. 

“Hallå?” 

Han går in i köket, försöker att inte se så bedrövad ut som han känner sig. Anne Marit står och packar upp matvaror, hon måste ha kommit precis. 

“Isak, hej! Är inte Eva med dig?” 

“Eh, nä. Vet inte var hon är faktiskt. Jag tog en promenad bara.”

“Hon kommer väl! Kanske är nere och doppar sig bara. Jag har köpt massa mat, tänkte att vi kunde ha en riktigt mysig grillkväll! Sätter du igång grillen? Det finns kol i bakluckan på bilen!”


	17. 29 juni, eftermiddag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak och Eva måste prata, det är alla överens om nu. Men när? Fler än vi som är otåliga! 
> 
> Vi blir så glada för att ni läser och lämnar kommentarer, det värmer och peppar! All kärlek! <3

**Even**

Han skulle prata med henne, det var det sista han sa innan de skildes åt igår. Isak och han. Att han var trött på att ljuga, på att leva fake. Att det måste bli ett slut på det. Even blev alldeles varm i bröstet av hans ord, svävade säkert en decimeter ovanför marken när han gick hem. Tills sms:et kom. Meddelandet som berättade att Evas mamma dykt upp, helt oväntat.

Eller, egentligen var det nog inte särskilt oväntat. De hade bara lyckats tappa veckodagarna, förtränga att det var fredag. Dagvilla båda två, som man lätt blir i sommarlovstider. Och förälskelsetider.

Mamman är där. Hon är jättetrevlig, har Isak berättat, men det är ju inte det perfekta läget för ett allvarligt samtal. Om framtiden och hur det ska bli. Om uppbrott. Even förstår det, och han försöker allt han kan att vara tålmodig, att inte bli alltför rastlös. Men det är svårt. Ideligen tar tankarna vägen bort från campingen, upp genom skogsdungen och till den lilla stugan någon kilometer bort.

Vad händer där borta nu? Är det samma jobbiga tystnad, samma tryckande stämning som Isak har berättat om? Sitter de i varsitt rum, i varsin del av stugan? Har de tagit tillflykt till sina telefoner igen? Nej, det tror han inte. Det är vid de tillfällena hans egen telefon brukar gå varm av meddelanden från Isak. Små glimtar från hans liv och tankar. Bit efter bit av det Isak-pussel Even har börjat lägga. Men nu är hans telefon tyst. Plågsamt tyst.

Bråkar de, då? Giftiga kommentarer och smällar i dörrarna, mitt framför ögonen på den förskräckta mamman? Flashbacks från förra sommaren med Sonja fladdrar fram genom hans egna tankar, och han skakar på huvudet som för att bli kvitt dem. Det stämmer inte, Isak och Eva har aldrig bråkat så, det har han berättat. Det var på grund av det han tog så illa vid sig av deras gräl efter festen. Bråket i sig, och att plötsligt få flera obekväma sanningar framdragna i dagsljuset på det där viset.

På många vis påminner Isak och Eva om honom själv och Sonja, i det att de har hållit ihop länge. Lite för länge kanske, och av fel anledningar. Men det finns flera viktiga skillnader också. Even _var_ kär i Sonja. Skulle aldrig ha tiden med henne ogjord. Men medan de två så småningom höll ihop mest för bekvämlighetens skull, för att de kände varandra så väl att de praktiskt taget hade växt ihop, har Isak och Eva hamnat i något sorts förutbestämt fack. Det är så Isak har försökt förklara det. Eva har varit hans närmaste så länge, men kär har han nog faktiskt aldrig varit. Det var liksom bara så bekvämt när omgivningen (kompisar, föräldrar, lärare…) förutsatte att det var så det låg till. Kanske hade han fortsatt på samma sätt också, om han inte hade träffat Even.

De har hunnit prata en hel del den senaste veckan. Om detta och mycket annat. Han är så smart, Isak. Klok och snabb i tankarna. Så lätt att prata med och lära känna, såhär efter att det yttersta, reserverade lagret brutits ner. Och aldrig förutsägbar. Till och med när han sitter tyst och bara lyssnar, är det så mycket som blir sagt, som står att läsa i de där gröna ögonen. Saker som förundrar, fascinerar.

“Ska vi gå, då?”

“Japp.”

Even nickar till svar. Plockar upp kameraväskan från klipphällen och hänger den över axeln. Börjar gå efter Noora på den smala stigen, bort mot sandstranden, upp mot samhället. Ytterligare en arbetsdag ligger bakom dem, ytterligare en “dagens fråga”. Det har blivit dags att fundera på vad de ska hitta på till middag ikväll. Visserligen är det begränsat vad de KAN hitta på, med livsmedelsbutikens nischade innehåll och husbilens nödtorftiga köksutrustning, men det har blivit lite av en sport att trolla med medlen och överträffa sig själva. Ofta börjar de prata om det redan på morgonen.

Idag har det inte pratats särskilt mycket alls. Isak är inte den enda som är tyst, Noora verkar också underligt inåtvänd. Inte har hon låtit honom läsa intervjun heller, den om Eva. Han brukar alltid få ta en titt på utkasten, bara för att få en uppfattning om vilken sorts bilder han vill ta ta till den färdiga artikeln. Känna av stämningen, liksom. Men denna gången är hon ovanligt undvikande. Skyller på att den inte är färdig, och alla möjliga saker. Av lojalitet gentemot Eva, antar han. Säkert har det något att göra med den där kvällen, när hon lämnat husbilen i tårar efter intervjun. Vad var det de hade pratat om, som gjort henne så ledsen? Var det Isak, satt hon där med världens trasigaste hjärta när hon skulle intervjuas?

Blir det ens några bilder, eller någon artikel? Det är ju en ganska bisarr situation de har snott in sig i, trots allt. Har de gjort slut, kommer Eva inte att vilja vara i närheten av Even. Och är de fortfarande ihop, skulle han aldrig klara av att be henne posera för honom. Där går gränsen, liksom… Han skulle känna sig som “den andra kvinnan” i något absurt relationsdrama, trots att han och Isak inte direkt har gjort något. Inte efter den där första, och hittills enda, kyssen. Men det är väl illa nog, förstås, även om han nog gärna skulle göra mer. Men där har Isak satt stopp. Säger att det inte vore rätt mot Eva, att han vill göra slut ordentligt först. Even respekterar honom bara ännu mer för det, även om det är frustrerande att vänta.

Det vore synd om artikeln rann ut i sanden, kan han inte låta bli att tycka. Han har haft en liten idé om hur bilderna skulle se ut. Eva, bredbent och barfota i sanden mot dramatisk bakgrund av gråa moln. Lite blåsigt kanske, så att klänning och hår fladdrar en aning i vinden. Mjuka, rödbruna lockar, en effektfull kontrast mot det småmulna vädret - idag vore en perfekt dag för sådana foton, faktiskt. Bilden skulle han ta lite underifrån, inget jäkla fågelperspektiv för att få henne att se liten och vän ut. För så mycket har han förstått om Eva, att hon är stark, lika stark som Isak, säkert. Han har inga problem med att se vad de ser i varandra, de där två.

Plötsligt blir han kall. Tänk om de har ordnat upp allting? Pratat ut, men hittat tillbaka till varandra? Insett att det nog har det bäst som de har det, utan nyfikna, rangliga killar som kommer och stör ordningen? Tänk om de sitter och myser där borta i stugan nu, över en kopp te och en omgång Trivial Pursuit, och att det är därför han inte har hört av Isak på länge? Konstigare saker har väl hänt?

Och egentligen, vad hade han väntat sig? Att Isak skulle släppa allt, tryggheten med Eva och allt de har haft tillsammans, bara för att Even inte kunde hålla händerna i styr? Såklart inte, han är väl inte dum, heller… Det är som Sonja brukade säga, han är alldeles för impulsiv. Borde veta bättre vid det här laget. Kanske är det dags att han lägger ner nu, innan fler blir sårade?

“Ratatouille på körsbärstomater?”

Noora slänger en blick över axeln, som för att dubbelkolla att Even fortfarande är med, och han nickar medhållande. De besökte en liten gårdsbutik igår, ett ungt, ambitiöst par som tagit över den enas föräldrahem och nu försökte få någon slags rörelse på fötter, samtidigt som de renoverade och snyggade till. Det blev en lättsam och trevlig artikel, om att följa sina drömmar och återgå till sina rötter, och Noora och Even gick därifrån med fina, färgglada bilder från växthuset, och säkert ett par kilo solvarma tomater av varierande färg och storlek.

“Då behöver vi chili, va?” frågar han, i det de kommer fram till den lilla butiken och Noora föser upp dörren med ena axeln. “Always chili…”

Han fumlar i byxfickan efter telefonen, för att ta en extra titt på receptet de letat upp tidigare, bara för att finna att den fortfarande står på ljudlöst. Ett missat samtal, från pappa, har han, men det får vänta till senare. Först måste han läsa meddelandet från Isak, det som tydligen ramlat in för någon timme sedan. Han har skickat en meme, som svar på den Even själv skickade i morse. Awkward moment sealion, med en egen caption. “När hennes mamma försöker hålla igång samtalet över lunch.”

Even flinar för sig själv, skickar en skrattemoji tillbaka så länge. Han får svara mer utförligt senare. Isak, alltså… Det är knappt så att han kan vänta tills de kan ses igen.


	18. 29 juni, kväll

**Eva**

“Vad är det som händer här egentligen?”

“Det händer ingenting! Mamma, jag orkar inte med det här snacket nu!”

“Jo, det måste du bara, det här behöver vi prata om!”

“Nej, det måste vi faktiskt inte! Du kan inte hålla dig borta hela veckorna, och sen bara komma hit och börja lägga dig i mitt liv! Och lämna pengar och låtsas som du bryr dig!”

“Eva…”

“Det funkar inte så!”

“Jag vill ju bara hjälpa till!”

“Om du vill hjälpa mig, så sluta skälla på mig! Alla hatar mig och Isak kommer säkert att göra slut, så det sista jag behöver nu är att du kommer hit och börjar bitcha!”

Eva stormar ut ur köket, måste därifrån innan de ilskna tårar som bränner bakom ögonlocken svämmar över. Att bråka med sin mamma förlorar all effekt om man börjar gråta så att hon ser, det har alltid varit den fasta övertygelsen.

Det kunde bara gå på ett sätt. Efter en påtvingad myskväll med stelt stapplande prat, följt av en lika jobbig förmiddag, blev mamma rastlös och började städa. Det var när hon kom till skafferiet som hon märkte att det saknades vinflaskor. Flera stycken, men särskilt en som det visst hade varit något speciellt med. Ord om årgångar och femtioårspresenter, namn som Shiraz och Eva vet inte vad flög över huvudet på henne, och hon tror hon vet vilket vin det var frågan om. Det hon tagit med sig till Noora, som gåva till värdinnan. För att vara artig, liksom. Det var bara det att artigheten gick förlorad när hon satte i sig hela flaskan själv och sedan i stort sett tvingade sig på värdinnan.

Dörren åker igen med en mesig duns, långt ifrån den ordentliga smäll Eva hoppats på, så hon ger den en ilsken spark. Svär högt när strålar av smärta skjuter upp genom foten och benet och får henne att snyfta. Fan också. Hon kan inte minnas att hon har gråtit ordentligt sedan grälet med Isak, och nu kommer allt på en gång. Hon slänger sig på sängen. Begraver ansiktet i kudden och skriker ut frustrationen tills hon inte orkar mer, tills halsen känns öm och rostig. Då rullar hon över på rygg.

Tårarna väller över nu, trillar kittlande längs tinningarna, ner i håret och in i öronen utan att hon orkar bry sig. Utanför hör hon Isak och mamma prata, lågmält mummel utan tydliga ord. Mamma undrar säkert vad det är frågan om, vad som har hänt medan hon har varit borta och om det är de själva som har druckit upp allt vin. Isak svarar undvikande, hon kan höra det på den dova tonen i hans röst. Vad är det han säger, vad  _ kan _ han ens säga? Hur mycket hörde han?

Det är svårt att veta hur lång tid som går medan hon ligger där, ensam i all sin ömklighet. Snyftningarna har övergått i huvudvärk och trött hopplöshet, och på något vis känns det värre av att ingen har kommit in för att prata med henne.

Efter att ha tittat in i alla rum, finner hon till slut mamma i den ena vilstolen ute på verandan. Till synes lugn och oberörd, med en bok uppslagen på knät och en öppnad vinflaska på det lilla bordet intill, men det märks på de uppdragna axlarna och de stramt hopknipna läpparna, att ingenting har blåst över än. Hon ser upp när hon hör Eva närmar sig. Ler lite ansträngt.

“Är du där, vännen?” hälsar hon, nästan farligt lent. “Hämta dig ett glas om du vill ha lite vin?”

Egentligen har inte Eva ett dugg lust på vin nu, men detta känns lite som ett tillitstest. Som om mamma vill se om hon kan ta ett glas tillsammans med henne, utan att hon ska grabba tag i flaskan och löpa till skogs. Så hon lommar in efter ett. Isak ser hon ingenstans, han har väl stuckit ut igen. Och hon klandrar honom inte.

Väl ute blir hon sittande länge, smuttar långsamt på den sträva vätskan - är det ens gott? Hon vet inte - innan hon kan förmå sig att prata.

“Förlåt för att jag tog dina flaskor,” mumlar hon tyst.

Mamma suckar och skakar lite på huvudet.

“Det gör inget, jag är inte arg. Bara orolig. Och ledsen för att du kände att du behövde smyga för mig.”

Hon sänker boken igen. Gör sig säkert redo för en utläggning om alkohol och konsekvenserna av att dricka för mycket, men Eva orkar inte höra på det nu. Har det alltför färskt i minnet, och det är straff nog, kan hon tycka. Så hon fortsätter. Lika bra att ta allt på en gång, när man väl har öppnat locket, liksom.

“Och förlåt för att jag sa det där om att du är borta så mycket…”

“Det är inget att be om ursäkt för, det är ju sant.” Mamma lägger undan boken helt nu. Vänder sig mot Eva och ser plötsligt väldigt trött ut. “Jag vet att det har varit extra galet i år,” fortsätter hon. “Det är bara så mycket omläggningar och annat som ska hinnas med, innan semestrarna. Och innan den nya tjänsten…”

Mammas nya tjänst, ja. Den som ska innebära mer tid på kontoret i Oslo, och färre resor. Den har Eva lyckats glömma. Säkert kommer mamma att hitta nya sätt att begrava sig i arbete. Är man workaholic så är man, liksom. Men hon kommer iallafall att vara på plats lite mer. Oftast i samma land, till och med. Eva ler lite.

“Men det har ju inte bara varit i år…?” påpekar hon sedan försiktigt.

Mamma suckar. “Nej, det är inte bara i år, det är länge nu som det har varit mycket. Jag har väl försökt döva mitt dåliga samvete genom att låta dig sköta dig själv, antar jag. Visa att jag litar på dig. Men jag har kanske varit lite sämre på att visa att jag bryr mig.”

“Jag vet att du bryr dig,” mumlar Eva tyst, ångrar plötsligt de hårda orden från innan.

“Så bra. Men man kan nog alltid bli bättre på att visa det, tror jag.”

Eva nickar. Borde känna sig lättad nu när anledningarna till bråket har avhandlats. Men när mammas nästa frågar kommer, stelnar hon till på nytt.

“Vill du berätta vad som har hänt mellan dig och Isak?”

Hon visste att det skulle komma, det var mer en fråga om när. Ingen med ögon i skallen skulle kunna undgå den tryckta stämningen mellan dem, liksom. Men det betyder inte att hon vet vad hon ska säga. Var hon ska börja.

“Jag tror inte att vi ska vara tillsammans mer”, kommer det till slut.

“Har ni bråkat?”

Eva nickar, och mamma ger henne en medkännande blick. Faktiskt lite överseende också, och hon sträcker ut handen för att ge hennes arm en tröstande strykning.

“Jag vet att det kan vara jobbigt… men man  _ behöver _ faktiskt bråka lite ibland, vännen”, försöker hon. “Det behöver inte vara så dramatiskt, se det som ett sätt att lufta det ni behöver jobba med, så att ni kan lösa problemen?”

“Men det är det som är så konstigt, det är som om vi inte  _ vill _ lösa dem”, berättar Eva. Sätter ord på hela den märkliga situationen för första gången. “Jag vill liksom både strunta i hela grejen, och samtidigt att allt ska bli som vanligt igen! Men det går ju inte!”

“Ni är så unga, Eva… kanske ni har växt ifrån varandra, helt enkelt?”

_ Som med Jonas…  _ tänker Eva bittert för sig själv. Tanken har slagit henne också, men hon klarar inte av att fortsätta på den. Att Isak gradvis ska försvinna ut ur hennes liv. Umgås mer med andra än med henne. Att hon till slut bara ska se honom sporadiskt och knappt känna igen honom. Att han ska förändras, hans språk och gester och alla små egenheter som hon känner bättre än sina egna.

“Jag vill inte växa ifrån Isak”, snörvlar hon. Någonstans under samtalet har tårarna kommit tillbaka, trots att hon hade kunnat svära på att hon gråtit slut på dem tidigare. “Men jag kan inte prata med honom heller, för då börjar vi säkert att bråka igen. Så det blir liksom bara att vi går omkring här som…”

“Som?”

“Som du och pappa, innan ni skildes...”

“Minns du det?”

“Mm.”

Tiden innan föräldrarnas skilsmässa glömmer hon inte i första taget. Hon har dragit paralleller flera gånger, till den kalla, tillrättalagda stämningen som rådde i hemmet då. För hennes skull, säkert, de ville väl inte gräla så att hon hörde. Men om de trodde att hon inte skulle märka något, tog de fel. Värst var det när de blev tvungna att prata, om praktiska saker som vem som skulle ta bilen till verkstad eller skjutsa Eva till dansträningen. De lät så otäckt lätta på rösten då, som om de var främlingar inför varandra. Precis som hon och Isak nu.

“Vet du varför vi inte kunde vara tillsammans mer, pappa och jag?” frågar mamma stillsamt.

“Nä. Eller… för att du jobbade för mycket? Och för att pappa träffade Sissel?”

Mamma tar en klunk från sitt vinglas. Kniper stramt med läpparna när hon sväljer, och ställer sedan ifrån sig det på bordet.

“Det var kanske det som blev den sista droppen”, kommer det sedan. “Men jobbet och Sissel, de var bara produkter av den verkliga orsaken. Det som hände var att vi slutade prata med varandra. Hade inte roligt tillsammans längre.”

Och Eva nickar igen, för det här känner hon igen. Har tänkt en hel del på det de senaste dagarna. Om vad hon skulle sakna mest med Isak, om han försvann ut ur hennes liv. Har börjat sakna redan.

“Vi har alltid haft det så… pratat om precis allting”, mumlar hon tyst. “Men jag vet inte, jag börjar fundera på om vi liksom behöver varandra mer än vi liksom, vill ha varandra?” Hon snubblar lite på orden, vill få ut dem så snabbt som möjligt. Hör hur slarvigt hon pratar - mamma brukar anmärka på hennes sätt att stoppa in “liksom” i var och varannan mening. Men den här gången kommenterar hon det inte, och Eva tar sats och fortsätter. “Sen har jag börjat känna så igen på sistone. Hur härligt det är med någon att liksom prata och skratta med, som man  _ både _ behöver och vill ha. Men inte för Isak. För någon annan.”

“Någon här? Är det därför du inte vill åka hem?”

Redan igår började mamma komma med små trevare. Kommentarer om att de inte behövde stanna här, om de tyckte att det var långtråkigt, hon hade bara tänkt att de kanske ville vara ifred och ha det lite mysigt. Men att de säkert kunde ha det bra hemma i Oslo också, om det lät bättre? Men Eva vill inte höra på det örat. Kan inte överge sitt favoritställe, trots att det har blivit lite av ett fängelse.

“Kanske, delvis. Jag vill liksom inte ge upp... Och ja, någon här.”

“Vem är det, då? Vad heter han?”

“Noora.”

Mamma stelnar till lite, och Eva håller andan. Väntar på hennes reaktion. Och snart rör sig handen på hennes arm igen. Fortsätter upp i håret och stryker det ömt, medan hon tycks fundera på de rätta orden att säga.

“Tror du att jag kan få träffa henne någon gång?” kommer det snart, och Eva suckar, lättad och lite uppgiven.

“Jag vet inte om _ jag  _ får träffa henne igen, faktiskt… Det är lite komplicerat.”

“Oj? Så tråkigt?”

“Mm. Men det är bra ändå, för det har hjälpt mig att komma fram till något, tror jag.”

“Att du gillar flickor istället?”

Eva får bita sig i läppen för att inte skratta åt ordvalet. Förstår att mamma gör sitt bästa, och att det inte kan vara helt lätt att få all denna nya information över sig på det här viset. Och just nu är hon evigt tacksam över att hon sitter kvar och lyssnar. Låter Eva prata till punkt.

“Inte _ istället _ . Eller, jag vet inte. Mer att jag tänker på Noora på ett sätt som jag aldrig har tänkt på Isak. Och det är därför vi inte kan vara tillsammans mer… för att han förtjänar bättre än så.”

Mammas hand i hennes hår sänks. Stryker längs armen igen, för att fatta hennes egen hand över det lilla bordet. Kommer åt hennes vinglas, som fortfarande är nästan fullt, och får det att vingla till. Får en djupröd droppe att skvimpa över och försvinna mellan brädorna i bordet, ner på verandagolvet. Hennes ögon har blivit underligt blanka, och Eva rynkar på ögonbrynen åt henne.

“What? Vad är det?”

“Inget”, svarar mamma, med tjock, ansträngd röst. “Jag är bara stolt över dig.”


	19. 30 juni, dag

**Isak**

 

**Jonas:**   
Bro, hur går det i sommarstugeidyllen? Stannar ni länge? 

**Isak:**   
Hej, jo bra. Själv? 

**Jonas:**   
Det är ok. 

Eller. 

Har inget att göra. 

Gjorde slut med Emma häromdagen. 

**Isak:**   
Okej? Vad hände? 

**Jonas:**   
Nä jag vet inte. Vet inte varför vi blev ihop egentligen. Var nog bara lite keen på att ligga eller nåt.. 

(hon var sjukt bra att ligga med alltså)

**Isak:**   
haha 

**Jonas:**   
..men hon var inte så smart, kanske? Sa så mycket konstiga grejor. 

**Isak:**   
ja..

**Jonas:**   
Seriöst, det blev liksom inget bra när vi var hos er sist. Sorry. Inte bara Emmas fel alltså, men, ja. Det blev liksom lite konstigt? 

**Isak:**   
Ja. Ingen var väl på topp där riktigt. 

Vet inte om jag och Eva är ihop heller längre.. 

**Jonas:**   
???

Vad händer? 

**Isak:**   
Nä, vi har bråkat. Om massa saker. Och jag vet inte riktigt om vi borde vara tillsammans. 

**Jonas:**   
Men vad säger Eva då? 

**Isak:**   
Vi har inte pratat än. Och så kom hennes mamma i fredags liksom. Hon undrade typ hur det är, men.. måste prata med Eva först. 

**Jonas:**   
ah. kass. 

och awkward? 

**Isak:**   
Ja. Och ja. 

**Jonas:**   
Du vet att du kan prata med mig va? Om du vill. Det är trist att vi inte setts så mycket det sista, men alltså jag har saknat dig Iss

**Isak:**   
Tack Jonas. 

Tror det är mest mitt fel, jag har haft så mycket liksom. Med familjen och så, men jag kan berätta det när vi ses nån gång. 

**Jonas:**   
anytime

Men hur känner du med Eva då? 

**Isak:**  
vet inte..

**Jonas:**   
Kom igen nu, straight up, Isak!

**Isak:**   
Okej

eh

Just nu tvivlar jag på om jag någonsin varit kär i henne.

På riktigt alltså.

Fast jag tycker jättejättemycket om henne.

Men kanske inte på det viset…

**Jonas:**   
Okej. Har det hänt nåt särskilt eller? 

**Isak:**   
shit

ja

typ

**Jonas:**   
Okej?? 

Vad? 

**Isak:**   
Kommer du ihåg han killen som typ skällde ut Emma när ni var här? 

Even? 

**Jonas:**   
Haha, ja, honom glömmer jag inte! 

**Isak:**   
Vi har liksom hörts en del.

**Jonas:**   
ah, så har du pratat med honom om detta?

**Isak:**   
Ja, eller.. ja. 

Och så har vi typ hånglat lite..

**Jonas:**   
Ja? 

**Isak:**   
Jag tror kanske att jag gillar honom mer. 

Och kanske… killar generellt. 

**Jonas:**   
Han är sjukt snygg!

**Isak:**   
Haha ja

Jag vet.. 

**Jonas**  
Men hade inte han tjej då? 

**Isak:**   
Nä, dom är inte ihop

**Jonas**  
Bra ändå

Och tack för att du berättade. Särskilt modigt efter den där jävla kvällen alltså.. 

**Isak**  
Åh gud men jag var ju en jävla idiot då också, så rädd liksom. 

Kan vi bara inte prata om den mer? 

**Jonas**  
Fine. 

Men du? Du vet han Mahdi jag pratade om? 

**Isak:**   
Ja? 

**Jonas**  
Han ska spela på en fest borta hos er

Så jag tänkte att jag hänger med honom

Magnus kommer också

Kan inte du och Eva komma? 

Eller du och Even

Eller hur ni nu har det

**Isak:**   
Haha 

Kanske

Såg nån lapp om festen iaf 

Men jag måste seriöst prata med Eva. Hur fan ska jag göra? 

**Jonas**  
Bara… prata med henne. 

**Isak:**   
Wow Jonas. Bra råd. 

**Jonas**  
Haha sorry. 

Bara säg som det är. 

Du fixar det. 

**Isak:**   
Tack. Ok. 

**Jonas**   
Måste dra nu. Men vi ses på festen, ok? Saknar dig! 

**Isak:**   
Vi gör det. Du med. Och tack.


	20. 30 juni, kväll - 1 juli, morgon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kära läsare! Vi vill göra er uppmärksamma på en ny pairing i taggarna. Inget vi behöver varna för, egentligen, tycker vi, och de flesta har nog listat ut vid det här laget vart saker var på väg. Men faktum är att taggen, och relationship-kategorin, inte fanns där från början, så ta gärna en titt om du vill vara säker!

**Eva**

Mamma blev kvar länge ikväll. Verkade motvillig till att åka, tlll att lämna dem på det här viset, trots att Eva gjort sitt bästa för att övertyga henne. Till slut gav hon sig iväg ändå, efter att ha försäkrat Eva om att hon bara behövde ringa, så skulle hon komma tillbaka hämta upp dem. Som när Eva var liten och skulle sova över hos en kompis, men ångrade sig och ville hem så fort det blev mörkt. 

Hon vill inte åka härifrån. Helst inte alls, men särskilt inte så länge något är ouppklarat. Och hur väl mamma än menar, finns det inget mer hon kan göra. De har ställt till med den här soppan själva, Isak och hon, då måste de lösa det själva också.

_ Noora Sætre wants to connect with you. _ _  
_ Aviseringen lyser upp displayen, och Eva lägger telefonen ifrån sig. Häftigt, som om om den bränts. Hon är ihärdig, Noora, det får man ge henne. Eva har inte läst ett enda av hennes meddelanden än, inte svarat på vänförfrågan heller. I morgon, kanske, eller dagen därpå, men just nu skäms hon för mycket för att ens tänka på det.  

Med en suck reser hon sig från sängen och drar täcket åt sidan. Det är sent och hon har redan borstat tänderna och gjort sig i ordning för natten. Egentligen är hon inte ett dugg trött, men om hon drar sig tillbaka nu, behöver hon inte prata med Isak förrän i morgon. Skjuta upp obehagligheter har hon alltid varit bra på. 

Hon ska precis dra klänningen över huvudet och krypa ner, när hon hejdar sig mitt i rörelsen. Plötsligt känns det som om något har slagit henne rakt över ansiktet. Tänkte hon precis på Isak som något obehagligt?  _ Hennes _ Isak, som alltid har vetat precis vad han ska säga, vad hon har behövt höra? Som med åren börjat kännas som en förlängning av henne själv? Och som faktiskt har stannat kvar här med henne, trots erbjudande om skjuts hem till Oslo. Nej, det här håller inte, de kan inte tiga ihjäl varandra längre.

Hennes steg är snabba och bestämda när hon styr dem genom den tysta, nedsläckta stugan. Genom köket, mot hans rum. Killrummet. Men innan hon har hunnit höja handen för att knacka på hans dörr, stelnar hon till på nytt. Isak är fortfarande uppe, det halvskumma ljuset från hans sänglampa tränger ut genom nyckelhålet och springan under dörren. Och han pratar med någon, i telefon antar Eva. Det är bara hans röst som hörs.

Och hans röst, den låter så lycklig, så avslappnad, även om hon inte kan urskilja några ord.  Där kommer ett av hans små skratt, de som han brukar lägga upp när hon har sagt något halvfånigt, något han egentligen vill retas för, men istället blir motvilligt imponerad av. Hon minns inte när hon hörde det senast. Långt innan fiaskofesten, iallafall.

Ska hon känna sig svartsjuk, för att han skrattar så med någon annan nu? Någon som inte är hon? Eller avundsjuk, för att han över huvud taget har någon att prata med, till skillnad mot henne själv? Vem är det ens? Jonas? Eller någon helt annan? Hur länge har hon ignorerat honom, egentligen? Hon kan inte riktigt få grepp om tankarna, och till hennes förvåning trängs de undan och ger rum åt en underlig värme. När Isak skrattar så, då känns det inte så brådskande med det där samtalet längre. Särskilt inte som det faktiskt finns någon därute som vill prata med henne också. 

Så får det bli, Isak verkar ha det bra och hon behöver inte störa honom nu. Uppfylld av ett nytt sorts lugn, och en beslutsamhet som hon inte riktigt vet var den kom ifrån, byter hon hans sovrumsdörr mot ytterdörren, och styr stegen mot campingen.  
  


**Noora**

De har precis gjort undan efter middagen, det var Evens tur att diska eftersom Noora fixade maten. De har delat upp det så, och det fungerar bra. Hon älskar när det finns ramar och system, en förutsägbarhet. Dessutom lagar Even fantastisk mat, och hon vet att han uppskattar hennes matlagning också. Maten. Den är viktig. Man måste äta för att orka, hon vet det nu. Vet att det är viktigt för Even också, så de stöttar varandra. Vet vad som gäller, vad som står på spel, men har gjort det till en trevlig kvällsrutin. 

Nu sitter hon med macen framför sig, scrollar planlöst runt på olika sidor medan hon lyssnar på Evens hummande. Han nynnar ofta, nej alltid, på en sång när han grejar. Lite gulligt, på nåt vis. Ofta töntiga poplåtar, och ibland kan hon inte hindra sig från att nynna med. Even alltså. Så himla fin, lätt att vara med. De förstår varandra. 

Hon skiftar flik, konstaterar att Eva  _ fortfarande  _ inte svarat på hennes vänförfrågan. Grejen med Eva är det stora svarta molnet på hennes klara sommarhimmel just nu. En sommarhimmel där Eva egentligen borde vara solen, men Noora lyckades klanta till det, och Eva hann springa iväg. Hon vet att Even undrar, men han är så taktfull att han inte pressat henne att berätta. Om hon bara skulle kunna få förklara, men Eva svarar ju inte. Hon har inget nummer, och Noora vet - till skillnad från Even - inte var hennes stuga ligger. Fan. 

Allt med Eva har bara gått åt helvete, innan det ens började. Innan Noora hann ta kontroll. Intervjun gled över i personliga samtal, där Noora avslöjade lika mycket om sig och sin familjesituation som Eva gjorde om sin. Och det kändes som att de klickade där och då, som att de plockade upp tråden från den där kvällen då Noora följde efter Eva när hon blev arg och ledsen, när de bara hann börja prata innan någon ropade tillbaka dem. Den där blicken Eva hade gett henne då de vänt tillbaka till lägerelden, den levde hon på i flera dagar. Men nu då? Hon vet ju inte ens om Eva hade menat att göra det hon gjorde, om kyssen var på riktigt eller om det bara var alkoholen som verkade. Jävla alkohol. Så mycket den förstört för henne, i hennes relationer, sabbat hennes självförtroende och gjort att hon inte kunnat lita på sig själv och sitt minne. Aldrig mer. 

Hon beslutar sig för att vänta tills imorgon, nu är det så sent. Har hon inte hört något då, så måste hon fråga Even var stugan ligger. 

 

**Eva**

Det första hon ser är Even, sittande vid det lilla campingbordet i förtältet, leende och glad medan han håller på med något på sin laptop. Han är visst alltid glad, utstrålar som en aura av lugn och värme. Eva saktar ner på stegen, för att sedan stanna till helt utanför tältöppningen. Det kanske var en dålig idé, det här, komma och störa dem så här sent. Till skillnad mot henne och Isak är de ju här på jobb, liksom. Behöver sova om nätterna. Men innan hon hunnit avsluta tanken och omvandla den till handling, har Even lyft blicken från skärmen och fått syn på henne.  

“Eva, hej!” hälsar han, vänligt men med förvirring skriven över ansiktet. “Har det hänt något?”

“Nej, jag bara… är Noora här?” Hon harklar sig tyst, plötsligt pinsamt medveten om hur hon  stör stillheten med sin egen röst.

“Jadå, hon är där inne.” Han gestikulerar mot den öppna dörren, och Eva slinker tacksamt in.

Noora står med ryggen mot henne, i färd med att fixa i ordning en säng av något som ser ut som en omvandlad sittgrupp i husbilens bakre del. Hennes händer stryker över underlakanet, slätar till det och viker in en flik under madrassen. Sedan vänder hon sig om. Hennes ögon vidgas när de landar på den oväntade gästen.

“Eva...?” Nooras hälsning låter mer som en fråga än vad Evens gjorde, och Eva får till en ursäktande knix med axlarna.

“Ska du gå och lägga dig? Förlåt för att jag bara dyker upp så här…”

“Det gör ingenting, du är alltid välkommen.”

Hennes röst är vänlig men lite avvaktande, och hon behåller blicken fäst vid Eva medan hon trollar fram ett täcke och ett par kuddar från skåpet bredvid sin nya säng, och lägger ner dem på madrassen. Eva tar sats igen.

“Och förlåt för att jag inte har svarat på dina meddelanden. Eller läst dem, då... Vill du fortfarande prata?”

“Såklart.”

Noora slår sig ner på sängkanten. Betraktar henne tålmodigt, i väntan på att hon ska säga mer, men när tystnaden bryts, är det av att Even sticker in huvudet genom dörröppningen.

“Jag går en runda, hörni… ha det så trevligt!”

“Ses senare!” svarar Noora, snett leende mot den nu stängda dörren. Sedan vänder hon sig mot Eva igen. Klappar på den tomma platsen bredvid sig själv, uppmanar henne att slå sig ner. Hon gör så, tyst och febrilt sökande efter de rätta orden. 

Lite ironiskt är det. Sist de satt här hade de inga problem med att hitta orden. Samtalet gick av sig självt, flöt på hur lätt som helst, som om de aldrig hade gjort annat än att prata. Vinet gjorde väl sitt till, förstås, men Eva är ganska säker på att det skulle ha funkat lika bra utan det. Om inte annat hade kvällen fått ett annat slut, lägger hon bittert till i tankarna. Ett som inte vore så fruktansvärt pinsamt att tänka på nu. Och plötsligt vet hon precis hur hon ska börja.   

“Alltså, det blev så dumt sist” hör hon sin egen, trevande röst säga. “Vi hade det så bra och du var så lätt att prata med. Men så fuckade jag upp allt och sen kunde jag liksom inte stoppa mig själv…” 

Noora skrattar till, är det av lättnad, tro? Hon skrattar åtminstone inte  _ åt _ henne, det är väl alltid något.

“Jag vill inte säga att du fuckade upp, precis”, börjar hon tyst. “Men du var full och upprörd, det kändes inte riktigt som om du var  _ där _ … förstår du vad jag menar?”

“Ja, kanske?” Eva sväljer försiktigt. Vågar sig på att låta blicken möta Nooras, hålla den kvar lite längre än en halv sekund den här gången.

“Hade bara situationen varit lite annorlunda” fortsätter Noora. “Om jag hade kunnat tro att du ville det av rätt anledning, liksom…”

“Jag är nykter nu?”

Orden blir hängande i luften mellan dem, som en fråga, eller en överenskommelse. Eva låter handen, som nyss plockat nervöst med en söm i klänningen, glida ner på madrassen. Ser den närma sig Nooras en aning. Och när Nooras egen hand möter hennes, försiktigt låter de svala fingertopparna med korta, omålade naglar röra vid Evas egna, nerbitna med avskavt nagellack, vågar hon se upp igen. Möta Nooras blick.

Hon ler med ögonen nu, men munnen är allvarlig. Läpparna säras en aning, tungspetsen kommer ut och fuktar dem. De lite sneda framtänderna skymtas där bakom. Biter nervöst i underläppen. Och Eva ser, vet, att hon inte tar fel, men hon vill göra saker riktigt den här gången. Så hon tar mod till sig, och frågar.

“Får jag kyssa dig?”

Nooras ja kommer ut som en viskning, en utandning, och är allt Eva behöver. Kyssen är lång, och helt olik allt hon någonsin upplevt förut. Att kyssa Isak har alltid varit mysigt. Pirrigt och lite fnittrigt, liksom. Att kyssa Noora är något helt annat. Förundrat märker hon hur alla sinnen plötsligt känns på helspänn. Hur Nooras doft fyller näsan, och hur tystnaden brusar i öronen. Och när hon känner Nooras hand mot armen, hur den sakta glider uppåt och letar sig upp i hennes nacke, är det som om något suger till djupt inne i henne.

De skiljs åt ett par flämtande sekunder. Ler försiktigt och prövande mot varandra, låter händer smeka kinder och stryka förrymda hårslingor på plats. Men när Eva lutar sig in på nytt, ber Noora henne viskande att vänta. Sedan hasar hon sig snabbt uppåt i sängen. Lutar sig tillbaka mot kudden och sträcker ut handen mot Eva.

“Kom!” 

 

**Noora**

Hon kan knappt fatta det. Eva kom. Eva är här, hos henne. Mun mot mun nu och hennes hår kittlar i ansiktet men det gör inget. Doften av sött schampo och av solkräm blandas med den där lite instängda husbilslukten och allt är varmt, mjukt och underbart. 

För ett kort ögonblick undrar hon vart Even blev av, men hon vet att han kan ta vara på sig själv. Orkar inte vara så förnuftig just nu att hon oroar sig över om han vill gå och lägga sig, om de tar upp för mycket plats, om det här är ett dåligt ställe för dem att vara på. Hon tänker inte flytta på sig. Typ nånsin. Vägrar till och med tänka på Isak. Evas pojkvän eller vad han nu är. Eva berättade tillräckligt förra gången de sågs för att hon skulle förstå att de kanske inte var tillsammans - inte på det sättet i alla fall. 

När Eva frågade om hon fick kyssa henne fick hon kämpa för att komma ihåg hur man pratade. Ville inget hellre än att känna henne nära igen, utan smaken av vin den här gången. Och nu, nu är det så perfekt som hon visste att det skulle kunna bli. Evas kyssar är mjuka och nyfikna, modiga och självklara. Kinderna är röda nu och hon är så otroligt vacker, glansiga ögon och rufsigt hår, fräknar på den ljusa hyn och Noora kan inte se sig mätt. 

De ligger mitt emot varandra, men tätt intill, nuddar överallt. Benen intrasslade i varandra, Evas långa klänning i en enda oreda. Nooras hand på hennes kind, i hennes nacke, ner längs halsen, armen och så möts deras händer. Fingertopp mot fingertopp, smala händer, de passar perfekt i varandra. Och så lutar sig Eva fram igen och kysser henne igen. Låter sin hand fatta tag om Nooras midja där t-shirten glidit upp och Evas hand mot hennes hud bränns nästan. Hon pressar sig närmare Eva och känner handen glida upp på ryggen, trevande men ändå säker då den håller henne fast mot Eva i en omfamning. 

“Den här klänningen alltså. Så himla opraktisk.” fnissar Eva då de för tionde gången försöker få ordning på benen och allt tyg; lakan, klänning, byxor. “Jag kanske bara ska ta av den?” 

De skrattar när Eva krånglar av sig sin klänning - det är inte stort i husbilen, och de stöter emot hörnet på köksbänken och fastnar i rullgardinen som Noora dragit ned då hon bäddade förut. Det är lekfullt och spännande, och Noora kan inte hålla sig, låter fingrarna löpa längs Evas arm igen, så ner på sidan, upp längs ryggen, finner platsen i nacken under håret och drar henne mot sig för ytterligare en kyss. Känner Evas händer på överkroppen, ner under kanten på t-shirten, mot huden på magen. 

“Får jag?”   
  


**Eva**

Det hände något med stämningen när kläderna åkte av. När klänningen försvann någonstans i härvan av täcke och lakan, och kort därefter fick sällskap av Nooras t-shirt. När Eva såg att hon inte hade någon bh under. För att hon hade gjort sig i ordning för natten, kanske, eller så kanske hon inte brukar ha det alls, någonsin. Solbrännan på hennes armar och ansikte står i skarp kontrast till den bleka, nästan vita huden på brösten och magen, och Eva kan inte vika undan med blicken. Inte för att hon heller försöker, i och för sig.

Hon drar ett djupt andetag, ett fåfängt försök att lugna den ökande pulsen. Det låter hackigt, nästan som en snyftning, och plötsligt vet hon inte var hon ska göra av sina händer. Hon är naken, eller nästan naken, tillsammans med Noora, och det är som om leken har blivit allvar. De har hånglat. Ska fortsätta hångla, utan kläder. Ska kanske ha sex. De ska ha sex och Eva vill det som hon aldrig har velat något förut. Men hur börjar man?

När Nooras mun landar på hennes igen, när Eva smyger armarna om hennes nakna midja, och känner värmen från den solvarma huden mot hennes egen, fladdrar en lösryckt tanke förbi, om att Noora måste vara magnetisk. Något är det iallafall som drar, som får det där suget att intensifieras. Som får Evas händer att röra sig över hennes armar, hennes rygg, av sig själva. Får höfterna att dras mot Nooras, nästan automatiskt. Magnetiskt.

Noora rullar över på rygg och Eva lutar sig över henne, stödd på ena armbågen. Den andra handen leker i det silverblonda håret, som har hamnat i oordning nu och tovat sig lite i tinningarna av värmen. Hon ler lite nervöst, och Eva slappnar av en aning. Nog för att det är hon som är nybörjaren här, men på något vis känns det lugnande att se att hon inte är den enda som är lite skakig. 

När Evas hand fortsätter neråt, följande blicken som svept över Nooras blossande ansikte, den smala halsen och de framträdande nyckelbenen, håller de båda andan. Men när hon avvaktar, stannar upp en aning innan hon nått fram till de små brösten, som plattas ut nästan helt när hon ligger på rygg sådär, är det Noora som uppmuntrar. Som lägger sin ena hand över Evas och försiktigt för den neråt.  

Den styva bröstvårtan kittlar mitt i handflatan, får det att pirra i hela Eva och gör henne egendomligt tung och varm. Hon ser upp på Nooras ansikte, möter hennes blick under halvslutna ögonlock, och ler. Det är allt som behövs nu, för att be om tillstånd. Kolla av att allt är okej. Noora besvarar hennes leende, nickar en aning, och Eva böjer på huvudet igen. Begraver ansiktet i kurvan vid Nooras hals. Snusar in doften av henne. Sött och friskt och citrusaktigt. Kysser den tunna huden vid nyckelbenet. Fortsätter neråt för att sluta läpparna om den andra bröstvårtan.

**Noora**

“Ta av dem.” 

Noora gör som hon säger, sätter sig på knä och drar av Eva trosorna. Låter händerna vandra uppåt samma väg, längs benen, på insidan av låren och det är så mjukt och så varmt. En kyss precis där höften blir lår och Eva drar efter andan, hennes hår är svettigt och rufsigt nu, ögonen glansiga, munnen öppen. Hon andas häftigt och rycker till lite när Noora kysser henne på magen, en bit under naveln. Verkar nervös helt plötsligt. 

Hon lägger sig bredvid Eva igen, en hand på kinden, fångar hennes blick.

“Du?”

“Kan vi bara... “ Eva kysser henne igen, en lugnande hand på Nooras axel. “Kan du vara här? Och så..” Eva tar hennes hand och för den nedåt, över magen, ännu längre ner och hon känner tyngden av Evas hand, hennes varma hud och så det sträva håret mot fingertopparna. Eva särar på benen, fortsätter föra Nooras hand nedåt, det är varmt, vått och halt och Noora andas ut skakigt när hon ser hur Eva sluter ögonen och sträcker på sig, släpper hennes hand och låter Noora utforska henne med fingrarna. 

Hon håller beröringen fjäderlätt, bara fingertopparna nuddar, smeker längs låren och upp i ljumsken, precis bredvid där det känns som mest. Kysser Eva på halsen, längs nyckelbenet, över bröstet, en retsam tunga över bröstvårtan och Eva kvider, trycker sig mot henne, mot hennes hand och hennes mun. Hon låter fingrarna glida ner igen, bli våta och hala, smeker uppåt längs blygdläpparna och allt är så varmt och så blodfyllt, så uppsvällt och när hon försiktigt låter fingrarna cirkla runt klitoris samtidigt som hon suger in bröstvårtan i munnen kan Eva inte ligga still och detta, detta är perfekt. Även om armen hon stöttar sig på börjar domna, även om hon har håret i ansiktet och det är alldeles för varmt - det är perfekt. Hon känner hur allt blod samlat sig mellan hennes egna ben, vet att hon är minst lika våt som Eva, upphetsningen kommer över henne i vågor, när Eva stönar högt eller spänner ryggen i en båge, när hon håller Nooras ansikte mot sitt bröst och hon har nog aldrig varit så nära att komma utan att någon tar på henne. 

**Eva**

Hon hade inte varit inställd på att komma, inte ikväll. Nog för att hon har övat tillräckligt och säkert snart är expert på att ta hand om sig själv, men såhär, tillsammans med Noora för första gången. Nej, det skulle inte hända. Men det händer.

Det är så överväldigande alltihop. Går så fort och hon hinner inte riktigt med. Känner sig plötsligt utlämnad där hon ligger, naken och oförställd, med Noora så nära men samtidigt så långt borta. Får flashbacks från de misslyckade försöken med Isak och känner hur hon spänner sig under Nooras mjuka kyssar. Får nästan lust att knipa ihop låren och blunda hårt. Pinsamt. Alldeles för privat. 

Men så är Noora tillbaka hos henne, panna mot panna och med blicken fastlåst i hennes, lugnande, jordande. Och Eva tittar ner. Ser Nooras hand mellan hennes ben, dit hon har styrt den. Ser hur lätt fingrarna glider mellan våta flikar, försiktigt gnuggande. Ser på Nooras fokuserade ansiktsuttryck, hör på den hektiska andhämtningen att hon är lika påverkad, lika kåt som Eva själv. Och det är då hon känner det, trycket. Som om något har byggts upp i henne och börjar närma sig ytan. Pressar och vill ut, i hela nedre delen av magen, i höfterna och låren och bultandet mellan dem. Och hon kvider till. Lägger sin egen hand över Nooras för att följa med, låter höfterna möta deras gemensamma rörelser.  

När den första krampen kommer hör hon sig själv ropa ut, nästan som av överraskning, och när vågorna fortsätter träffa henne, har hon mist kontrollen över sin röst. Det är först när hon stillat sig, när Noora lagt armen om henne och låter henne vila ansiktet mot hennes halsgrop igen, som hon inser hur högt hon måste ha låtit, och hon skrattar tyst för sig själv.    

“Hmm?” mumlar Noora frågande ner i hennes rufsiga hår.

“För en vecka sedan låg jag såhär med Isak… eller, inte  _ såhär! _ ” Eva rättar sig snabbt när Nooras undrande ansiktsuttryck får henne att förstå hur det måste har låtit. “Men vi låg och pratade lite. Och allt jag kunde tänka var att jag måste vara asexuell…”

Hon andas ut, långt och skakigt. Lyfter på huvudet en aning för att kunna möta Nooras blick. Det tar på krafterna att prata. Och det är Nooras tur att skratta nu. Ett ömt, lätt överseende skratt, som åt ett barn som sagt något tokigt, och hon lyfter handen för att smeka Evas kind. För vilken gång i ordningen har hon tappat räkningen på. Trycker sedan en puss i hennes svettiga hårfäste. Fortsätter ner över ögonlocket, nästippen och munnen som är svullen av alla kyssar.

“Och hur känns det nu? Tror du fortfarande det?”  
  


**Noora**

Eva drar Noora närmare intill sig, de ligger på sidan nu, nuddar varandra överallt. Läppar, bröst, mage, lår och det är svettigt och helt fantastiskt. Evas ögon glittrar, ser Noora, innan hon blir kysst igen. På munnen, på kinden och Eva borrar in ansiktet mot hennes axel. 

“Nej, det tror jag inte. Herregud. Du..” Hon tittar upp igen, ser på Noora. “Nu tänker jag kanske att jag inte är helt straight?” och så fnissar hon igen, skrattar det där skrattet som gör Noora helt mjuk invändigt. 

Äntligen ser Eva glad ut, avslappnad, och Noora tänker att hon har ganska mycket med det att göra, och det känns fantastiskt. Eva kysser henne igen, drar henne närmare, smeker henne över ryggen och ner över rumpan, handen stannar långt ner på skinkan och Noora lägger benet över Evas höft, drar henne mot sig. Eva kilar ner handen mellan dem istället, lätta fingrar långt ner på magen nu, längs insidan av låret, och det kittlas och bränns samtidigt och Noora vill, vill så mycket, hoppas Eva vill samma, att hon ska vilja fortsätta. 

När Evas hand äntligen är där Noora vill ha den kan varken hon eller Eva vara tysta, och det dröjer inte länge förrän Eva nästan ligger på henne, hennes knä mellan Nooras ben, hennes fingrar som gör mindre och mindre cirklar runt klitoris och hennes mun som sväljer Nooras stön. Eva ligger inte still, hon gnider sig mot Noora, trycker sig mot hennes höft i takt med sina egna fingrar och Noora kan inte låta bli, får henne att lyfta lite på sig, måste få känna igen, måste få ta mer på Eva. Det är varmt och halt och underbart, och när Eva kommer igen så brister det för Noora också. Det går som vågor genom hela kroppen, hon känner hur det krampar, muskler som hon inte kan kontrollera som nästan pumpar fram hennes orgasm. 

Efteråt är hon nära att börja gråta, de senaste dagarnas oro och frustration som släppt, insikten om att det kommer att lösa sig, känslan av Eva som klamrar sig fast, som fortfarande gnyr svagt och nästan skakar. Noora drar täcket över dem och håller henne, kysser henne igen. 

En stund eller några timmar senare är de båda vakna igen. De somnade tätt och vaknade i en alldeles för varm kokong av täcke och kroppar. Noora sträcker sig efter mobilen, kollar klockan. Inga meddelanden. 

“Hur tidigt är det?” frågar Eva sömnigt. 

“Hon är tre.”

“Hm. Men du, var sover Even? Har jag kört iväg honom?”   


“Vet inte faktiskt. Han har inte hört av sig. Men..”

“Mm?”

“Han kanske sover i din stuga?”

“Haha, varför det?”

“Nä, nåt säger mig att han kanske gick för att prata med Isak.”

“Okej?”

“Du vet att de har hörts en del, va?”

“Nä?” Eva låter med ens mer vaken, vänder sig mot Noora. “Men vad bra då. Att han har nån att prata med.”

Noora vet inte riktigt om Eva låter glad eller ledsen eller kanske sarkastisk, är för trött för att förstå, för slut för att gräva i det här nu. 

“Ni kanske också ska prata, du och Isak?” Hon känner hur Eva sjunker ihop, andas ut, kryper in i hennes famn igen. 

“Ja.”  


 

**Eva**

“Brukar ni sova här? Båda två?” 

Eva gestikulerar vagt i luften, över den stora sängen som mycket riktigt har gott om plats för två, och inte förrän Noora brister i skratt inser hon att hon nog faktiskt har låtit lite svartsjuk.

“Nej, Even sover där uppe. Ser du?”

Eva låter blicken följa dit Noora pekar, i det halvskumma morgonljuset. Ser den lilla stegen som leder till ett loft ovanför förarhytten.

“Det har han visst alltid gjort, ända sedan han var liten. Det var det enda som inte kunde diskuteras, sa han..”

Hon skrattar lite till. Snusar mjukt i Evas rufsiga hår och trycker en kyss mot hennes panna. Eva kryper belåtet närmare. Lägger sig tillrätta mot Nooras axel och sluter ögonen. Bryr sig inte om att det är varmt och svettigt, så länge hon får ligga på det här viset och lyssna till Nooras skratt, och hennes röst när hon pratar om Even och deras samarbete. Hon har ett speciellt sätt att prata, att dra ut på vokalerna och lägga extra betoning på de första stavelserna i orden, och Eva skulle kunna ligga såhär i flera dagar och bara lyssna. 

“Har ni känt varandra länge?” frågar hon, mitt i en gäspning.

“Inte så länge. Eller, det är våra föräldrar som känner varandra egentligen. Våra pappor gick visst på universitetet samtidigt eller något.”

Noora fortsätter berätta, om hur deras vägar korsades när hon skulle installera sig i Oslo efter året i Madrid. Hur hennes far tagit kontakt med Evens pappa, och hur hjälpsamma hans föräldrar varit när hon började på samma skola som Even. Det var faktiskt också med hjälp av dem som hon hittade rummet i kollektivet där hon bor nu, och dit hon ska återvända när sommarlovet är över. Eva ler dåsigt när hon pratar om sina rumskamrater. Om den mystiska Linn, som hon inte ser så mycket av men som visst alltid är hemma, och om Eskild, som har blivit lite av en storebror för henne.

“Du ska få träffa dem när vi är tillbaka i Oslo”, mumlar hon sömnigt. “Om du vill det?”

Eva kan bara nicka.    

 

***

De måste ha somnat igen, Det sista Eva var medveten om, var att Noora kurade ihop sig mot henne. Nära, nära, med ansiktet mot hennes nakna bröst och armen vilande över höften, och hon minns hur hon tänkte att detta måste vara det bästa sättet någonsin att somna på.

När hon öppnar ögonen nästa gång, har Noora flyttat sig. Ligger med ryggen mot henne och har fått på sig trosorna och t-shirten igen. För att vara beredd om Even skulle komma tillbaka, gissar Eva. Själv har hon täcket omsorgsfullt draperat över sig, även det tack vare Noora, förmodligen.

Det tar inte många sekunder för hennes ögon att vänja sig vid ljuset, och ta vid där de måste ha lämnat strax innan hon somnade. Med att betrakta Noora och finna nya saker hos henne att fascineras av. Till och med när hon ligger på det där viset, halvt om halvt i fosterställning vänd bort mot henne, är hon det vackraste Eva kan tänka sig. Det är möjligt att hon är lite färgad av natten de haft och allt den fått henne att känna, men det verkar mindre viktigt.

Blicken sveper över Nooras rygg, där hon kan ana ryggradens kotor genom det tunna tyget. Faller på hennes bara hud i glipan mellan trosor och t-shirt. Betraktar ingående det lilla nätverk av hudbristningar på höftens bredaste del. Tunna, ljusa linjer, som silvertrådar mot den bleka huden, precis som på Eva själv. Men på något vis blir allt mer spännande och intressant när det finns hos Noora, och Eva kommer på sig själv med att undra hur det skulle kännas att ta på de där linjerna. Att lägga handen om Nooras höft och stryka lätt med fingertopparna. Eller böja sig ner och låta läpparna glida över dem.

Hon ska precis hasa sig lite närmare för att ta reda på det, när hon hör ett försiktigt, men tydligt klick, och ser hur ytterdörren glider upp. En liten pust av frisk luft följer med Even in i den kvava husbilen, och Eva reagerar instinktivt genom att förbli blick stilla, med slutna ögon och jämna andetag, låta honom tro att hon fortfarande sover. Inte för att hon känner sig generad på något sätt, över natten hon har haft och hur tydligt det måste synas vad som har skett i den stora sängen, men hon har ingen större lust med något kallprat nu. Särskilt inte om det ligger någon sanning i det Noora sa, att han har varit hos Isak. 

Så hon blir liggande stilla, lyssnande på hur Even byter om och gör sig i ordning för natten. Eller för sömn. För natten är ju över nu, och det är väl egentligen dags att gå upp. Men han har kanske inte sovit, han heller...

Det tar flera, långa minuter för honom att varva ner och bli stilla, men när Eva tycker sig höra jämna, djupa andetag där uppifrån loftsängen, hasar hon sig tyst och försiktigt ner på golvet. Lösgör sig från täcket och letar i halvmörkret efter sina kläder. Efter en kort kamp med sig själv, beslutar hon sig för att inte väcka Noora. Böjer sig istället ner för att stryka det ljusa, trassliga håret ur hennes ansikte, och trycka en försiktig puss i hennes tinning. Sedan smyger hon sig ut. Stänger dörren så tyst hon kan.

Innan hon börjar gå tillbaka mot stugan, fiskar hon upp telefonen är klänningsfickan. Accepterar Nooras vänförfrågan - vid det här laget vågar hon nog inse att Noora faktiskt vill vara hennes vän - och knappar ner ett snabbt meddelande om att hon hoppas att de kan ses och höras snart igen. Avslutar med ett hjärta. Sedan börjar hon promenera, något motvilligt, men ändå med steg som känns lättare än någonsin. Som om hon svävade en bit ovanför marken, övertygad om att det måste synas på henne vad hon har varit med om. Att hon har smält in i Nooras armar, öppnat sig under hennes fingrar och mun och fallit handlöst varje gång hon har skrattat. Det kan omöjligt gå att dölja. Hon _ vill _ inte dölja det. Vore det upp till henne, skulle hon skrika ut sitt lyckorus över hela campingplatsen, men hon nöjer sig med att fnissa tyst. Ler för sig själv hela vägen hem. 

Av någon anledning känner hon sig inte trött, trots att de inte kan ha fått mer än två-tre timmars sömn, och hon har ingen större lust att gå och lägga sig när hon kommer hem. En tom säng, utan Noora, känns som en onödig uppfinning som hon inte har någon användning för. Och om hon somnar, kanske hon missar när Noora svarar på meddelandet, och det får aldrig mer hända. Nej, inte sova, något annat ska hon nog kunna hitta på. Gå ner och bada, kanske. Har hon tur är hon kanske ensam på stranden och kan bada naken. Känna det kalla vattnet omsluta henne och smeka hennes kropp precis som Noora gjort.

Men tankarna om meddelanden och nakenbad tar stopp när hon närmar sig stugan och ser att hon inte är den enda som är vaken. På den lilla tvåsitssoffan utanför dörren sitter Isak, med blicken fäst vid grusgången som om han väntat på henne.  Hennes instinktiva reaktion är att bli irriterad. Hon vill inte påminnas om deras kaos nu, inte efter hennes natt med Noora, vill inte förlora känslan av den, vill stanna där.  Men en halv sekund senare är det över, och hon övermannas av något som närmast påminner om sorg.

För till skillnad mot henne, ser Isak trött ut. Inte som någon som haft en jobbig natt och blivit väckt för tidigt, utan mer som om sömnen har lyst med sin frånvaro under flera nätter i rad. Och det är inte helt osannolikt att det är så det ligger till. Hon vet ju att nattsömnen är det första som blir lidande när Isak oroar sig över något. 

Hon tar de sista stegen uppför trappan. Blir stående framför honom på verandan ett tag, medan hon funderar på vad hon ska säga. Så sjunker hon ner bredvid honom på den lilla soffan. Får lust att ta hans hand i sin, men är osäker på om han skulle låta henne. Så hon struntar i det.

“Har du inte sovit något?” frågar hon försiktigt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	21. 30 juni, kväll - 1 juli, morgon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så möts de äntligen!

**Isak**

 

Han hade bestämt sig, nu skulle det ske. Anne Marit hade precis åkt, och Isak hade samlat sig, förberett sig. Pratat snabbt med Jonas, de har hörts oftare nu. Det hade känts bra, Jonas hade peppat honom, sagt åt honom att bara säga det “så som det är”. Och det var det han hade tänkt göra. Han hade dragit några djupa andetag och öppnat dörren till sitt rum. Han skulle gå till Eva, skulle knacka på, skulle inte vika förrän de hade pratat. Men innan han hann dit hörde han ytterdörren slå igen, och så Evas snabba steg på grusgången. Han var kvar inomhus, ensam. Klumpen i magen konstant, oron som en seg sirap i kroppen.

Han funderar på att ta en promenad, kanske springa. Han vill trötta ut sig, vill i alla fall ge sig själv en chans att sova inatt, fast han vet att det är lönlöst. Hamnar i soffan istället, framför en dålig sitcom på Netflix, samtidigt som han scrollar fram och tillbaka på telefonen. Kollar Evens profil på Instagram, han har gjort det oräkneliga gånger de senaste dagarna. Scrollar igenom deras chatt. Söker upp det där porträttet på Even som han inte kan se sig mätt på, det där svartvita där han ser rakt in i kameran, rakt på Isak. Får dåligt samvete och kollar facebook istället. Folk som festar, folk som är arga, folk som postat någon politisk artikel, nåt om miljöförstöringen och plasten i havet. Samma som vanligt. Han kan ändå inte fokusera.

Inte förrän han hör han steg på grusgången, då känner han adrenalinet igen. Eva är tillbaka. Nu. Nu får hon inte smita undan, nu måste han få träffa henne. Han reser sig och går mot dörren, men så hör han att någon knackar.

Det är Even. Even är här. Hos honom.

Det är som att luften går ur honom, och när Even klivit in och stängt dörren om sig så lägger Isak armarna om honom och blir stående där. Even kramar honom, släpper inte, bara håller honom, vaggar lite. Klappar honom över ryggen och Isak får kämpa med tårarna.

“Vad.. vad gör du här?” han frågar med ansiktet mot Evens axel, är inte redo att släppa än.

“Eva kom till oss och det verkade som att hon och Noora ville prata. Ifred liksom. Och då… tänkte jag på dig. Att du kanske var ensam här.” Han lägger kinden mot Isaks hår. “Och så har jag saknat dig.”

“Åh.”

“Var det okej? Att jag kom?”

“Ja.” Isak andas in skakigt. “Jag har tänkt på dig. Tänker på dig hela tiden.”

“Ja?” Even håller honom ännu lite hårdare.

“Men.. jag hade hoppats att jag och Eva skulle ha pratat vid det här laget. Nu är allt.. allt är liksom helt fuckat. Och hon vill inte ens prata med mig. Jag.. jag tror att jag har förstört allt.”

“Isak. Du. Kom här.” Even leder in honom i vardagsrummet, sätter dem ner i soffan, håller Isak nära. “Eva verkade.. hon såg liksom ganska uppriven ut när hon kom. Så jag tror att hon tycker det här är lika jobbigt som du tycker. Hon kanske.. hon kanske bara vill ha lite råd eller nåt? Noora är bra på sånt, det kommer gå bra.”

De stannar där, på soffan, resten av kvällen. Even fixar te - Isak dricker inte ens te, men det är gott, värmer och smakar kryddigt och sött. Filmer som ingen av dem ägnar särskilt mycket uppmärksamhet rullar på tv:n, men Isak känner ändå något slags lugn. Håller sig nära Even, blir omhållen, och Even berättar saker om sin dag, sitt jobb, vanliga, enkla saker som håller den värsta ångesten stången. Det känns nästan bra, och visst vore detta drömmen - ensam i stugan med Even - men han kan inte njuta av det till fullo än, måste reda ut saker med Eva först.

De somnar en stund, Isak i Evens armar och för första gången på flera dagar kan han känna ett slags lugn. Trygghet. Hoppas att Eva känner detsamma just nu, att de kan prata imorgon.

När himlen skiftar i rosa och guld vid horisonten väcker Even honom.

“Jag tror jag går tillbaka. Så hörs vi, okej?”

“Ok.” Klumpen i magen är tillbaka. Han vill inte vara ensam.

“Isak.. det kommer gå bra. Ni måste bara prata. Vara ärliga, mot varandra och mot er själva. Jag hade gärna stannat, men jag jobbar idag.”

“Ja?” Det känns med ens lite lättare, att Even har en anledning till varför han måste gå.

“Ja, jag vill egentligen strunta i jobbet, men det går liksom inte. Och du har ju grejor att göra.” Han ler, blinkar fast med båda ögonen. Det är det gulligaste Isak har sett, och han lutar sig fram och lägger armarna om Even. Igen. Det känns som att de hör dit nu, liksom. Hans armar runt Even. Evens armar runt honom. Evens doft i hans näsa.

“Bara en sak.” Even ser allvarlig ut, och Isak blir lite orolig igen. “Får jag kyssa dig?”

***

Isak kunde inte somna efter det att Even gått. En miljon tankar i huvudet, om Eva, om Even, om sig själv. Om vad han vill. Om vem han vill ha. Vill vara. Fingertopparna mot läpparna, för avtrycket från Evens läppar satt liksom kvar, det blev inte bara en kyss, det var omöjligt. Det blev flera, och när Even gick var Isak nästan yr, hög på lust och samtidigt nästan uppäten inifrån av oro för Eva. Av tanken på vad han måste berätta för henne. Han går ut och sätter sig på framsidan av stugan, på den lilla rangliga soffan som står bredvid ytterdörren. Tar med sig en filt. Ser solen gå upp, hör fågelsången, ljudet av en värld som vaknar. Det känns nytt, nästan.

Plötsligt hör han steg i gruset, nära. Eva. I samma klänning hon gick hemifrån i igår. Håret är rufsigt och slarvigt uppsatt, och hon ser inte heller ut som att hon har sovit särskilt mycket. Hon stannar till när hon ser Isak. Hennes ögon är hårda för en kort sekund, men det går över, och snart ser hon mest ledsen ut. Går fram till honom.

“Har du inte sovit något?” Hennes röst är dämpad när hon bryter tystnaden, trött, och Isak skakar på huvudet.

“Jag.. vi kanske borde prata?”

“Ja.” Hon möter hans blick nu, och det lugnar honom. Det finns ingen ilska där, bara ledsenhet. Bara Eva, liksom.

“Vi..”

“Jag..”

De börjar samtidigt, men Isak fortsätter. Är alltför desperat nu, vill inte att något ska komma i vägen för samtalet, vill bara göra det. Dra av plåstret, snabbt.

“Eva, du.. du betyder allt för mig. Men jag vet inte om vi ska vara tillsammans? Eller om vi har varit tillsammans? Det du sa..”

“Om att du inte vill ha mig på det sättet?” avbryter hon tyst.

“Men vill _du_ det då?”

Eva skakar tyst på huvudet. Lite av håret som lösgjort sig från hennes hästsvans faller ner, hänger som en vägg mellan dem och han kan skymta hennes profil genom den. Mungiporna som stretar neråt, hennes tunna hals. Hon ser så skör ut. Så ung.

“Men varför tog det så lång tid för oss att fatta det?” frågar hon ut i luften.

“Vi kanske.. behövde varandra?” Isak tittar ner på sina händer. “Eller.. jag gjorde det.”

“Men inte längre?” Frågan blir hängande mellan dem ett tag, innan Eva sväljer, som för att ta sats, och fortsätter. “Jag hörde att du pratade i telefon igår… innan jag gick ut. Var det med Even? Noora sa att ni har umgåtts.”

Han får nästan panik. Vad vet Noora, och vad har hon sagt? Tycker Eva också om Even? Kommer sommaren sluta i triangeldrama och fler brustna hjärtan? Det är detta som inte får hända, Eva får inte känna sig bortkastad, som att han inte behöver henne.

“Jag kommer alltid behöva dig!” svarar han snabbt, vill inte att hon ska tveka över detta. “Men.. jag. Jag tror att jag kanske är.. jag är gay, liksom.” Han vågar inte titta på henne. “Vad.. vad tänker du om det?”

Vad han än väntat sig för reaktion från Eva, så inte var det denna. Hon stannar upp, händerna som vridit sig i hennes knä blir stilla, och hon stirrar rakt fram i några sekunder, innan hon äntligen vänder ansiktet mot honom. Ger honom en blick som väl närmast skulle kunna beskrivas som forskande. Och så skrattar hon till, nästan triumferande, och kastar huvudet bakåt.

“Klart du är! Åh, Isak, vad korkad jag har varit! Och elak! Alla de sakerna jag sa, och så… snälla du, förlåt!”

Hon vrider sig mot honom och lutar sig fram en aning. Lyfter armen som för en kram, som så många gånger förut - hundratals, kanske tusentals - men sänker den genast igen, plötsligt osäker.

“Eller... du kanske inte vill..”

Isak kastar sig om halsen på Eva, herregud, trodde hon precis att han inte ville krama henne? Han håller henne hårt, drar in doften av henne; välbekant, trygg.

“Du får aldrig tro att jag inte behöver dig. Du är ju min… min tjej, liksom. Min räddare.” Han snörvlar lite nu, kan inte låta bli.

Eva skrattar lättat mot hans hals, det blir fuktigt av hennes andedräkt och några förrymda tårar, men det gör ingenting. Länge blir de sittande så, med armarna om varandra, skrattande och gråtande om vartannat. Sedan glider de sakta isär, nästan motvilligt.

“Jag vet inte varför jag gråter, jag är ju glad…” Eva ler lite förläget och drar med handryggen under näsan. Ser upp på Isak med glansiga ögon som glittrar och ler.

Han skrattar han också, torkar sig förstulet om näsan. “Och Even liksom, vi har… vi har bara pratat. Inget annat. Men. Men jag gillar honom.” Han känner att han rodnar nu, men det här var viktigt. Måste sägas. Så att Eva vet. Så att hon fick veta från honom.

"Jag förstår dig, han är ju typ helt perfekt," mumlar Eva, fortfarande med rösten full av värme och lättnad. "Om han gillar dig tillbaka, förstås. Annars är han dum."

“Jag tror han gör det.”

“Jag gillar också någon.”

“Okej?”

Eva nickar sakta, verkar nervös igen. Men hon viker inte med blicken den här gången.

“Noora”, kommer det till slut, och rösten är tunn när hon fortsätter. “Och alltså, du är en mycket bättre människa än jag, för… jag vet att det liksom inte är så mellan dig och mig. Eller var, menar jag.. men jag skäms lite ändå. Känner mig oärlig för att du och jag inte fick pratat innan..”

“Innan vad?” Isak förstår ingenting nu. Noora?

“Innan jag låg med henne,” avslutar Eva tyst. Vänder fort bort blicken.

“Du? Ok.” Plötsligt vill han skratta igen, för det här förklarar så himla mycket. Herregud vilken charad de gått runt och spelat, för varandra, sig själva, alla andra... “Då är det väl bara jag kvar.” flinar han och stöter till Eva med axeln.

Hon fnittrar tyst, och han hinner se att hon rodnar innan hon gömmer ansiktet i händerna. Men sedan nickar hon instämmande. Ser upp på honom med ett lekfullt leende över de fylliga läpparna, de som är nästan lika vackra som Evens.

“Ja… och när det händer så hoppas jag att det blir riktigt jäkla bra!”

Han skrattar nu, röda kinder, är så glad och lättad över att Eva berättat. Han hade kunnat bli arg, känt sig sviken, men faktum är att det bara känns skönt. Så otroligt skönt, de är på samma sida, de fattar precis. Som alltid. Som vanligt.

“Så… vad är det mellan er då? När hände det här, liksom?”

“Det började nog redan på festen, du vet?” börjar Eva, allvarlig på rösten nu, som om det är viktigt för henne att få sagt allt. Att inte ha några hemligheter eller något osagt kvar. “Men det blev liksom så dumt då, och så blev jag full när hon skulle intervjua mig, för jag var så nervös... Och sen vågade jag inte prata mer med henne, för jag skämdes. Ja, det där känner du ju igen…”

“Jag har pratat med Jonas också. Det var honom jag pratade med igår, förresten. Han… han vet allt.”

“Jonas?” upprepar Eva förvirrat. “Jamen… vad säger han, då?”

“Om mig? Han är chill. Alltså, han har gjort slut med hon Emma. Och vi har pratat om när dom var här och allt. Hur dumt allt blev.” Han skakar på huvudet, skrattar lite åt Eva som just nu är oroande lik Anne Marit när hon tagit på sig sitt mest skeptiska uttryck. Men så slappnar hon av och är bara lik sig själv igen.

“Ja, den där jävla kvällen, alltså…” suckar hon, uppgivet himlande med ögonen. “Du fattar inte hur många gånger jag har ångrat den. Men…”

“Ja?”

“Nej, alltså… jag vet att du inte tror på ödet och sånt. Men se på allt som har hänt, tack vare en misslyckad fest?”

“Hm. Ja.”

De sitter tysta en stund, funderar över vad de sagt. Vad Eva precis sa.

Isak harklar sig efter ett tag. “Har du ätit frukost? Tror det finns en sån tub med croissanter kvar i kylen.”

Det visar sig vara det bästa förslaget han hade kunnat komma med, och de går in tillsammans för att duka fram. Lagar frukost ihop, precis som förr i tiden (var det verkligen bara en vecka sedan? På ett sätt känns det som om han har åldrats flera år...) och äter under ivrigt småprat. Isak berättar om Even, om kvällen då han stötte ihop med honom och bara _visste_ , och Eva berättar om Noora och hur hon aldrig hade kunnat föreställa sig att det kunde kännas på det här viset.

Efteråt kurar de ihop sig i Isaks säng, i rummet innanför köket. När anspänningen släppte kom tröttheten och slog ner som en bomb, och ett par timmars sömn känns som en oerhört god idé. Han har precis slumrat till och är på väg att sjunka ner i djupt, behagligt mörker, när han uppfattar att Eva reser sig till hälften och ger honom en mjuk strykning över håret. Sedan ställer hon sig upp. Tassar på lätta fötter ut genom dörren, men lämnar den öppen när hon går och lägger sig i sin egen säng.


	22. 1 juli, eftermiddag

**Even**

“Där är den ju!”

Even nickar mot Nooras uppslagna mac. Låter blicken svepa över texten på skärmen, förstår på lösryckta ord och fraser som _17-åriga Eva Mohn, Bergen_ och _sommarlov på stranden,_ att det är den hemlighetsfulla, påbörjade artikeln om Eva som Noora sitter och tittar på.

Han böjer sig en aning för att fylla på kaffe i hennes mugg, och förser sedan sig själv innan han sätter ifrån sig kannan i bryggaren. Det har blivit några koppar idag. Ingen av dem fick särskilt mycket sömn inatt, och ingen av dem protesterade när förslaget om en soft dag kom upp. En runda upp på byn, några “dagens fråga” och snabba bilder, och så tillbaka till husbilen för lite stillsammare arbete. Det passade fint ändå, en dag som denna då det är lite småkallt och mulet ute, och inte särskilt mycket människor i omlopp.

De har inte bytt mer än ett par ord om sina nätter på olika håll, men Even tycker sig märka samma lättnad hos Noora som han finner hos sig själv. En helt ny stämning har letat sig in i deras tillfälliga bostad. Svept bort tveksamheten som legat över dem båda som en tung filt de senaste dagarna. Han kände det redan när han vaknade efter sin lilla morgonlur, och fann ett meddelande från Isak på sin telefon. Ett meddelande som berättade att allt hade gått bra med Eva, och att det visst hade blivit rena kramkalaset när hon kom hem i morse. Det var ungefär det bästa Even hade kunnat få höra där och då - att Isak hade det bra och inte behövde oroa sig mer.

Noora suckar åt hans konstaterande. “Ja, men den är en jäkla röra, alltså… jag vet faktiskt inte om jag kan få till det här.”

“Jamen, är det inte deadline snart?” frågar han försiktigt.

Tanken på bilderna han hade tänkt ta dyker upp igen. De där dramatiska, med grå himmel och livligt hav i bakgrunden. Idag är det en sådan dag igen. Perfekt photoshoot-väder. Om han hade orkat, då.

“Jag mailade Trond och bad om uppskov… vi kör tomaterna den här gången istället. Men glad var han inte.”

Even nickar tankfullt. Tomaterna… artikeln om det unga paret med gårdsbutiken, alltså. Ja, det blir nog bra, det var ett trevligt jobb som gick snabbt att få färdigt.

“Men vad är det som är svårt, då? Jag menar, du borde ju vara proffs på henne vid det här laget…”

Noora skrattar generat och Even faller in. Gud, det känns konstigt att kunna prata om Eva och Isak på det här viset. Helt öppet, utan att passa på vartenda ord. Utan att behöva vara rädd för att avslöja sig.

“Ja, det är väl just det, kanske?” svarar Noora. “Det är för personligt. Du vet, den så kallade intervjun, den blev bara en massa snack… det var så skönt att hänga med henne, att jag lyckades glömma att jag jobbade, liksom. Helt oprofessionellt. Jag fuckade upp, det är bara att inse…”

“Har vi inte gjort det, båda två, egentligen?” kontrar Even, som svar på hennes uppgivna suck. “Jag menar, åka iväg för att jobba, få någon konstig hang-up på ett par random personer…” _Inte så random!_ påminner den inre rösten honom närgånget, och han motar irriterat bort den. “...och så bara splittra dem sådär. Vilka homewreckers vi är!” Han flinar lite för sig själv, tror inte på ett enda ord av det han just sa.

Noora ler blekt tillbaka. “ _Har_ vi splittrat dem, då..? Det känns inte så.”

“Sant, de är nog ett paket-deal, de där två.”

Even har slagit sig ner vid sin egen laptop. Bläddrar förstrött bland bilderna han har tagit de här veckorna. Ler när han kommer till de från festen. En märklig och minnesvärd kväll, för att uttrycka det diplomatiskt. Men hade det inte varit för den, hade de nog inte suttit såhär ikväll, Noora och han. Sida vid sida, pratande om sina spirande förälskelser och deras speciella, men fina, band till varandra.   

Han vinklar skärmen en aning för att Noora ska se ordentligt. Märker att hon mjuknar i blicken och slappnar av, när Eva dyker upp i bildserien. Och där är Jonas också, på Evas andra sida. Lite distraherad, till hälften bortvänd, kanske med uppmärksamheten vänd mot något (Emma?) som inte kommit med. Men fortfarande med i bilden. Det är visst så det har varit på sistone, om Even har förstått Isak rätt. Jonas, hans bro, allt oftare i marginalen, men fortfarande _där_. Någonstans i bakgrunden.

Som han själv och Mikael, men samtidigt inte alls som de. Isak var rädd för de känslor han började känna för Jonas, det har han berättat. Så han tog ett steg tillbaka. Tydde sig allt oftare enbart till Eva, som var trygg och välbekant. Som blev hela hans värld, och som gjorde allt mycket lättare. Att bara köra på, leva på det omgivningen förutsatte. Att det var de, att de var kära. Kanske _var_ de det, hur skulle Isak kunna veta? Han hade aldrig varit kär förut.

Even hade varit kär förut när han kysste Mikael. Faktum är att han fortfarande var ihop med Sonja när det hände, även om saker hade börjat gå utför mellan dem. När han satt där bredvid Mikael, i soffan hemma i pojkrummet, tyckte han sig känna samma sak som han gjort med Sonja i början. Och plötsligt stod allt så klart, plötsligt förstod han vad det var som kändes fel. Han skulle inte vara med Sonja, han skulle vara med Mikael!

Kompisen såg oförstående ut när Even kom närmare. Rädd rent av, och räddare skulle han bli de följande dagarna, när kaoset brakade loss ordentligt. Men räddast av alla var nog Even själv, när han stillade sig och allt, eller åtminstone delar av allt, kom tillbaka till honom som underliga, förvridna minnesbilder. Som filmsnuttar om någon annans liv, bara med honom själv i huvudrollen.

Han har inte klarat av att träffa dem sedan dess. Mikael, Elias och killarna, de behöver inte detta. Ett långt, svamligt mail, där han berättade hur allt låg till, att han varit sjuk och att ingenting av det som hänt hade varit på riktigt, så långt har han kunnat sträcka sig. Tyckte att han var skyldig dem det, som en bön om ursäkt. Eller en förklaring, åtminstone.

“Men varför säger du så? Att det inte var på riktigt, bara för att du hade en manisk episod?” frågade Isak igår, när de pratade om det.

Ja, säg det… En undanflykt, kanske. Eller en flykt. Precis som Isak inte har velat acceptera tanken på att han var gay, ville inte Even låtsas om att han var sjuk. Men båda sakerna är sanna, och kommer inte att försvinna bara för att man ignorerar dem.

Han har lärt sig så fruktansvärt mycket av Isak. Isak, den modigaste han vet. Even höll på att spricka av stolthet när han berättade hur han kommit ut för Jonas, och att de två har börjat hitta tillbaka till varandra. Och så försoningen med Eva uppepå det. Än är det inte klart, han har fortfarande sin familj kvar att komma ut för. Even har uppmanat honom att ta det i sin egen takt, han är inte skyldig någon något. Inte någon annan än sig själv. Men Isak vill göra det riktigt. Är trött på att gömma sig och låtsas vara något han inte är, säger han. Så Even kan bara hoppas att han får vara där för honom när det händer. Jonas har honom säkert också. Och så Eva. Såklart.

Even fiskar upp telefonen ur byxfickan. Öppnar meddelandefunktionen och finner bilden Isak skickade i morse, efter att Eva kommit hem och de fått prata. En selfie, de två vid frukostbordet, med armarna om varandras axlar och huvudena tätt ihop. Eva med blanka ögon och röd näsa, Isak blek och med mörka skuggor under ögonen. Men båda två leende och glada. Avslappnade för första gången på länge. Even kan inte hålla tillbaka ett litet skratt, av lättnad eller ren, oförställd glädje bara från att se bilden.

“Hmm?” Noora ser nyfiket upp vid ljudet. Sträcker på halsen för att kunna se vad han tittar på, och han håller upp telefonen med bilden mot henne.

“Jag tänkte på det vi sa innan, att de hör ihop”, börjar Even trevande. “Du vet, vi pratade om att kanske intervjua Isak också. Kan vi inte liksom, slå ihop det? Göra en intervju med dem båda, samtidigt?”

Noora lägger pannan i djupa veck och biter sig fundersamt i underläppen. “Vet du, det skulle kunna funka, faktiskt!” konstaterar hon snart. “Om de vill, såklart.”

“Jag kan fråga Isak, ska snart gå iväg och träffa honom.”

“Jaså? Vad ska ni göra?”

En stunds tystnad följer, innan de brister ut i samfällt skratt och gömmer ansiktena i händerna, båda två. Det här kommer att ta lite tid att vänja sig vid, det är bara att inse.

“Ni kan vara här om ni vill…” fortsätter Noora vid uteblivet svar. “Jag ska hem till Eva.”

Några minuter senare är Even på väg, lätt på stegen och fortfarande leende efter pratstunden med Noora. En gemensam intervju, det var en ganska bra idé om han får säga det själv. Det är bara att hoppas att Isak och Eva tycker likadant. Men det gör de nog, han kan inte se dem två dra sig för någonting alls, så starka som de är. Starka och modiga. Faktiskt så modiga, att Even börjar fundera på om det är överförbart, om lite av Isaks mod har smittat av sig på honom själv, och gör att ingenting känns svårt längre.

Plötsligt vet han vad han måste göra. Det måste bli nu, innan det lånade modet sviker och drar sig undan, och han stannar till under en stor tall i utkanten av skogsgläntan. Fiskar upp telefonen igen och börjar författa ett nytt meddelande, till ett nummer han inte har använt på flera månader. Mikaels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 100 kudos to us! Och tack, kära läsare, för att ni läser och engagerar er! Ni är bäst!


	23. 2 juli, dag

**Isak**

Gårdagen var förlösande. På så många plan. Han och Eva fick äntligen prata, de redde ut allt, det finns inget osagt längre. De hade suttit länge vid frukostbordet och bara pratat. Om sig själva, om varandra, om inget särskilt. Vädret var mulet och grått, men de smet ändå ner till stranden på eftermiddagen. Vattnet var lika grått som himlen, nästan svart, men Isak tyckte att färgerna ändå var klarare än på länge. De hade slängt handdukarna och sprungit längs bryggan, plaskat och väsnats. Eva hade försökt putta i honom, men han fick tag i hennes arm och de skrattade så de nästan inte kunde simma. Det var lätt nu, allt var bubblor och luft och kärlek, och på något konstigt sätt så hade han aldrig känt sig närmare Eva än vad han gjorde då de kurade ihop sig under en filt, tillsammans, på bryggan. Såg insekter doppa vingarna i vattnet samtidigt som molnen låg tunga långt ner på himlen. 

Kvällen spenderade han med Even, natten också. De har legat tätt tillsammans i hans koj i husbilen, och Isak har inte sovit så rofyllt på länge. Med Evens varma kropp tätt mot sin hela natten, med Evens läppar mot hans tinning på morgonen. Isak är nästan generad över hur snabbt han somnade, men all spänning och ångest han burit på tog ut sin rätt, och det var så skönt att det var över, skönt att han kunde komma till Even och bara _vara_ med honom. 

Det enda som gnager nu, är egentligen vad Even och Isak _är_. För Isak hoppas innerligt att detta inte är något som bara ska vara under sommarlovet, eller under tiden Even och Noora jobbar på plats. Han vill mer. 

Han hade velat prata om det redan under frukosten, var ivrig inför att räta ut vartenda frågetecken i sitt liv just nu, men givetvis försov de sig. Nu småspringer de mot kiosken där de ska träffa Eva och Noora. Solen står högt på himlen och Isak känner för första gången den här sommaren alla dofter som hör stugan till. Doften av hav, tång, solvarmt gräs, damm från gruset. Sommardofter. Märkligt hur mycket han kopplat bort, egentligen. 

Eva och Noora sitter vid ett bord utanför kiosken då Even och Isak svänger runt hörnet. De ser glada ut, avslappnade, och de håller varandras händer, har inte ögon för någon eller något annat. Noora ser liksom mjukare ut, tänker Isak. Och Eva. Eva glöder. Hon var vacker förut, men nu, nu är det som att något har tänts i henne. Han ler, känner att han blir glad på Evas vägnar. Skulle nästan vilja ta Evens hand han också, men han vågar inte. Vet inte om han får, vet inte om Even vill. Och så känns det så väldigt.. öppet. 

Even går bredvid honom i solglasögon och grå, smal t-shirt. Håret ligger sådär perfekt operfekt, som att han inte fixat det egentligen utan det bara blev så - fast Isak såg honom framför spegeln imorse. Kamerabagen på axeln, och så ett par svarta, slitna jeans. Vansinnigt snygg, och Isak får liksom hålla sig från att stirra. 

“Halla tjejer!” 

Noora och Eva sliter motvilligt blickarna från varandra, och Noora reser sig för att omfamna Even. Isak får en kram av Eva, nickar till Noora, och så sätter de sig, alla fyra. De ska intervjuas, Even frågade honom igår ifall han kunde tänka sig att vara med. Tillsammans med Eva, annars hade han nog aldrig tackat ja. Even ska ta bilderna, såklart. Noora tittar nyfiket på honom, men det är en snäll blick, den lugnar. Får honom att tro att Noora kanske är glad för hans skull. För både hans och Evas skull. 

Noora tar ordet. “Vi tänkte att vi kunde bjuda på glass, och så kan vi prata lite? Jag tänker att det blir ett samtal liksom, som jag kommer att basera artikeln på. Är det något som ni vill att jag inte skriver, så är det bara att säga till såklart. Okej?” Eva och Isak tittar på varandra, skrattar lite och nickar. 

En stund senare har de kommit över den initiala förlägenheten över att bli intervjuade, över att vara _the center of attention_. Isak har aldrig riktigt gillat det, men Noora ställer intresserade frågor och får dem att berätta, och Even ser ut som att han aldrig lyssnat på något mer intressant i hela sitt liv. Följer Isak och Eva intresserat med blicken, lyssnar, skrattar och ser bekymrad ut. 

De sitter där, länge, och pratar. Mest om sina familjer. Eller avsaknaden av. Och Isak vet inte varför det blir så, men helt plötslig så har han berättat om sin mamma. Hur det har varit hemma, med hennes sjukdom, pappans frånvaro och hela anledningen till att han praktiskt taget bor hos Eva. Eva tar hans hand halvvägs, när hon känner att han börjar tveka, börjar fundera på ifall det här var rätt beslut, att öppna sig så här inför praktiskt taget okända människor. Och med ens känns det tryggt igen, och han märker att han behöver Eva, att hennes stöd betyder allt för honom. Fortfarande. 

När de går mot stranden för att ta bilderna ser han hur Eva tar Nooras hand, och de ser leende och lite blygt på varandra, återigen har världen runtom dem försvunnit. Ett skär av både glädje, avundsjuka och lust drar snabbt igenom honom, innan han känner Evens hand på ryggen. Bara en snabb strykning och en varm blick av världens blåaste ögon, och så känner han sig okej igen. 

“Isak, ställ dig här.” 

Isak vänder sig om, Even pekar bredvid stigen. 

“Va?” 

“Ställ dig här, jag måste bara ta en bild. Det kommer bli superbra!” 

Han kastar en blick mot Eva och Noora, men de har gått vidare ner mot stranden. 

“Vänd ansiktet ditåt. Och så ögonen på mig. Upp med hakan lite.” Even knäpper några snabba bilder. “Det gröna i bakgrunden liksom.. kolla här! Det går ihop med dina ögon, och så solljuset... Shit Isak, du är så fin.” 

Han står nära, vinklar kameradisplayen mot Isak, men Isak hinner inte titta på några bilder av sig själv nu, han drar med sig Even bakom den stora tallen och kysser honom snabbt. Och så en gång till. Skulle så gärna önska att de kunde smita iväg nu, tillsammans, bara de två. Vill inte prata med någon annan, vill inte ta hänsyn till någon annan. Nu, när allt är klart och utrett, liksom. När det är fritt fram. 

Even kysser honom igen, smeker honom över kinden. Ser på honom sådär forskande, intensivt, och Isak undrar vad han ser egentligen. Men så går de vidare, ner mot stranden. Eva och Noora står redan och pratar med några, och han känner genast igen den blonda tjejens ganska gälla röst. Det är de som bjudit in till festen. 

“...och det vore sjukt roligt om ni kom! Och så är det bra för representationen, det är liksom superviktigt! Eller hur Chris?” 

Tjejen som uppenbarligen är Chris sliter blicken från Even, och hummar. Isak är helt säker på att hon inte hört ett ord av vad den blonda tjejen just sa. Vilde. Just det. Och varför kollar hon så på Even? Isak blir nästan svartsjuk. 

“Och du Even kommer väl också? Du får gärna fota om du vill, och alltså ni får gärna skriva om festen, det är inga problem! Bara skriv vilka som har fixat den då!” 

“Vi kommer Vilde, men det är liksom inte vi som bestämmer vad som hamnar i tidningen då. Det gör redaktören.” 

“Ja, javisst! Men då ses vi då! Ta gärna med era kompisar och så får ni gärna skriva om det i sociala medier! Hashtag chrisochvilly, okej? Vi ses!” 

“...det blir sjukt kul med ett lesbiskt par på festen ju! Fast det syntes inte på dem, vad…” 

Isak får en stor klump i magen när han hör det där sista. Det som Vilde sa till Chris när hon trodde de var utom hörhåll för dem. Det går kallt över ryggen på honom, och fan vad han aldrig vill vara någonstans i egenskap av sin sexualitet. Det är nästan det som skrämmer honom mest, att han skulle upphöra att vara Isak, att vänner skulle se på honom annorlunda ifall de visste. Plötsligt är han lättad över att han inte hållit Evens hand, hur fel den tanken än känns när den sveper genom honom. Han rycks ur sina funderingar när Eva ropar på honom, vinkar bort honom till bryggan där Even är i färd med att packa upp kameran. 

De tar några bilder där och sedan vid klipporna, men det är folk omkring och varken Isak eller Eva känner sig riktigt bekväma. Even verkar heller inte helt nöjd, och efter en stund sänker han kameran och ser lite fundersam ut. 

“Skulle det vara okej om vi gick till stugan? Tog några bilder på er där istället? Jag tror det kan bli bra, mer personligt liksom, passar temat för artikeln.” Han kollar på Noora som nickar, och så ger de sig av. Den här gången går han bakom Even och Noora, bredvid Eva. De kommer på varandra med att spana framåt, och fnissar lite i samförstånd. Rodnar och puttar varandra lite, herregud liksom, vem hade kunnat ana vart den här sommaren skulle föra dem? 

Väl i stugan hamnar de i Isaks rum. Här är väggarna ljusa med fönster mot både öst och syd. Bäst ljus då, hävdar Even och frågar om inte Isak har någon ljusare tröja. “Det vore fint om ni matchar lite, för harmonin i bilden liksom.” Isak rotar igenom väskan och hittar en tröja han ärligt talat inte ens visste att han hade. Efter att både Eva och Even nickat i bifall går han ut i hallen och byter om. Drar handen genom håret, och så sätter de igång igen. 

Det går lättare den här gången. När det inte är andra som ser, när de är hemma. Eller ja. I stugan. Ett ställe som känns som hemma. Even är glad, och Noora småpratar och får dem att slappna av, och Isak slås återigen av vilket team de är, Noora och Even. Så proffsiga, liksom. Eva och han sitter, står, håller om varandra, ser allvarliga ut, glada, skrattar. Och så är det klart. Minneskortet är full och Even är nöjd. 

“Vill ni stanna och äta då?” frågar Eva, och ser sådär förväntansfull ut. “Vi kan göra nachos, gillar ni det? Det finns massa mat alltså!” 

Even och Noora ser på varandra och nickar. Och Isak andas ut. De ska stanna lite till. Even ska vara här lite till. Tjejerna går ut mot köket, och Isak ser hur Eva stryker med handen över Nooras rygg. Så enkelt, avslappnat. Han blir kvar med Even på rummet. 

“Det här blev sjukt bra, Isak! Ni var superduktiga!” Even bläddrar i kameran, tittar fokuserat på bilderna som rullar förbi. 

“Det är väl ändå din förtjänst?” 

“Väldigt snygga modeller hjälper ju till, liksom!” Even ler, höjer ögonbrynen. 

“Ja, Eva är verkligen jättefin.” svarar Isak med flat röst, men hinner nästan inte avsluta meningen innan Even står nära honom, så nära att han känner värmen från honom stråla mot sin hud. 

“Jag vet någon som är väldigt fin.” 

“Ja?” 

Han känner att han rodnar, men han kan inte hjälpa det. Hoppas på en kyss, men så ropar Eva från köket att de ska komma och hjälpa till. Isak suckar dramatiskt och himlar med ögonen. “Kanske efter maten då?” 

Even kysser honom snabbt, alldeles för snabbt, tycker Isak. Smeker honom över kinden. 

“Jag måste gå sen, Noora och jag måste fixa klart artikeln och bilderna. Deadline imorgon, vi är ute i senaste laget den här gången. Men imorgon eftermiddag?” 

Isak nickar, försöker att inte låta besvikelsen ta över helt. Even vill träffa honom, men kan inte precis ikväll. Det är bara omständigheter, betyder ingenting.

“Kom nu!”


	24. 2 juli, kväll

**Eva**

Det känns tomt och tyst i stugan efter att Noora och Even har gått och hon är ensam med Isak igen. Efter de senaste, intensiva dygnen, fulla av hemlighetsmakeri och tryckt stämning, av pirrande förälskelse och livsavgörande samtal, är det som om luften har gått ur dem lite grann. Trots, eller kanske just på grund av, att det plötsligt har slagit över till en helt vanlig kväll. Nu, när allt är som det ska igen, och ändå så totalt runtkastat mellan dem, var tar man upp tråden?

Hon funderar på det där hon halvligger i tv-soffan, med huvudet mot armstödet och de utsträckta benen i Isaks knä. De har blivit sittande där, framför ännu en lättsmält sommarrepris som de hänger med på med ett halvt öga, medan de förstrött plockar från nachoresterna  och skålen med smågodis på bordet. Förutom det sporadiska prasslet från ett och annat godispapper, och ljudet från filmen, är det tyst mellan dem. Inte den besvärliga sortens tystnad, tänker Eva, men ändå den som märks. Definitivt den sorten som märks.

Det blir Isak som bryter den till slut. Harklar sig och låter handen, som förut hållit om Evas ankel, falla tillbaka ner i knät. “Ni har verkligen bestämt er, du och Noora?”

“Hmm?” mumlar Eva frånvarande.

“Nä, ni såg liksom bara så säkra ut… Innan idag, du vet.”

“Åh…” Hon ser forskande upp på hans allvarsamma ansikte. Söker efter en poäng, en mening bakom kommentaren.  “Ja, vi pratade lite igår… om hur vi vill ha det och så, nu när saker har börjat ordna upp sig”, svarar hon sedan lugnt.

Isak flinar till och skickar henne ett menande ögonkast. “Jaså? Och när blev du planeringstypen? Trodde du var mer _go with the flow_ , liksom?”

“Jag kanske har fått nog av svårdefinierade förhållanden?” svarar Eva, matchande retsamheten i hans röst, och faller in i hans låga, roade skratt. “Nä, men… det är bara skönt att veta vart man är på väg, du vet?” fortsätter hon efter ett tag och Isak nickar, återigen allvarlig.

“Det låter så seriöst, bara. Officiellt, liksom?”

“Nä, varför det? Man behöver ju inte bestämma hur resten av livet ska se ut… bara, liksom, vad man vill vara för varandra just nu. Om man tror att man vill fortsätta träffas när sommaren är slut, och så....”

“Men hur kommer man ens in på ett sånt samtal?”

Isak behåller blicken fäst vid hennes, undrande, betraktande. Det var ingen retorisk fråga, den han precis ställde, så mycket fattar hon. Och plötsligt förstår hon precis vad det är han egentligen vill veta. Hon sätter sig upp och drar in benen under sig. Huttrar till. Det känns kyligt i luften ikväll, nästan som om hösten vore på väg, trots att det knappt har hunnit bli juli månad. Så börjar hon prata, och ber en stilla bön om att orden ska hitta rätt form på väg ut.

“Du, det är inget fel med att vilja ta saker som de kommer. Noora och jag, vi... Vi fick en konstig start och allt hände liksom så snabbt. Så det kändes som om vi behövde prata lite om vad det är, det här... Noora är sån, hon vill ha ordning och reda, typ. Det behöver inte betyda att det är så för alla.”

Isak nickar sakta, tar in hennes ord, och det slår henne att detta måste kännas helt annorlunda för honom än för henne. För henne var det ingen stor grej att plötsligt upptäcka att hon attraherades av en annan tjej. Inte när hon väl kommit över den inre konflikten och skuldkänslorna gentemot Isak. Men medan hon först överrumplades av sina nya känslor, och sedan tog emot dem med öppna armar, hade nog Isak burit runt på sina länge, länge. Funderat, analyserat och förnekat. Att plötsligt finna sig öga mot öga med allting på det här viset, det kan inte vara helt okomplicerat. Svårt att få grepp om, säkert. Även om hon vet att han egentligen också är “sån”. Som Noora. Vill ha ordning och reda.

Hon flinar tyst för sig själv. Det är inte första gången hon drar paralleller mellan Isak och Noora. Finner likheter och gemensamma nämnare. Faktiskt finns det ett par stänk av Jonas i henne också. De har skrattat lite åt det, Noora och hon. Åt att Evas “typ” skulle visa sig vara en kombination av de två.

Om Isak har blivit så mycket klokare av hennes svamliga råd, visar han det inte med en min. Istället drar han upp något annat som tycks ha rört sig i hans huvud ett tag . “Jag hörde en grej som hon Vilde sa om er innan…”

“Okej?” Eva manar på honom efter några sekunders tystnad.

“Att ni inte ser lesbiska ut.”

Hon fnyser fram ett litet skratt. “Sån knäpp sak att säga, då! Noora  _ är _ ju lesbisk, så det måste väl åtminstone hon göra!”

“Hon menade nog att…”

“Ja, jag vet vad hon menade”, viftar Eva bort. “Det är inget att bry sig om.”

“Stör det dig inte? Att folk pratar om er på det där viset?” Uttrycket över Isaks ansikte är en kombination av fasa och beundran, och Eva rycker, nästan ursäktande, på axlarna.

“Inte direkt. Vilde menar ju säkert inget illa, liksom, uttryckte sig dumt bara. Jonas kunde också säga konstiga saker ibland, minns du inte det? Och han verkar ju ha kommit på bättre tankar…”

“Du är helt cool med det? Det lär ju inte vara sista gången, liksom… Det kan bli jävligt jobbigt, tror du inte det?”

“Då får det väl bli jobbigt då… så är det ibland. Det är väl mer en fråga om vad som är värt att bli upprörd för.”

De tystnar, och Eva faller i tankar igen. Visst förstår hon hur otroligt priviligierad hon är, och alltid har varit, som inte har behövt utstå förföljelse eller trakasserier på grund av den hon är. Det är lätt för henne att sitta här och säga att man inte ska ta åt sig. Hon ser att Isak är livrädd, och hur mycket det än smärtar henne att tänka så, har han nog skäl för det. Människor kan vara obarmhärtiga, så är det bara. Inte har han världens bästa utgångsläge heller, med tanke på föräldrarna. Evas egna föräldrar må lämna en del övrigt att önska, men så mycket vet hon, att hon  _ aldrig _ skulle behöva dölja sig själv och den hon är för dem.

“Isak, du”, börjar hon. “det är samma sak där… du  _ måste _ ingenting. Typ komma ut innan du är redo, stå ut med dumma kommentarer eller någonting. Det som passar mig och Noora behöver ju inte vara rätt för dig och Even, liksom, det bestämmer ni tillsammans…”

“Om han tycker om mig på samma sätt, då…” påpekar Isak, i en ton som förmodligen var tänkt att vara sakligt sarkastisk, men mest låter bitter.

“Är du dum, eller? Det ser du väl att han gör?” Eva ger hans axel en lekfull knuff, och synen av det förlägna leende som tänds i hans ansikte, dövar en del av smärtan som hans uppgivenhet framkallat.

Hon skrattar till och torkar bort en förrymd tår. Det är då märkligt, hur lätt hon har fått för att gråta på sistone. Över alla möjliga saker. Nog för att hon har gråtit åtskilliga tårar i sitt liv, men aldrig så mycket på grund av lättnad och glädje som de senaste dagarna. Men det spelar ingen roll. Någon måtta får det vara. Vilken sorts tårar det än gäller, det får vara färdiggråtet för den här sommaren nu, bestämmer hon.

“Hur fixar folk sånt här egentligen?” Frågan kommer ut som ett mellanting mellan skratt och snyftning. “Herregud, vilka noobs vi är…”

“Jag tror man blir det i det här läget, oavsett hur många gånger man har varit med förut”, funderar Isak, betydligt lättare på rösten nu. “Tur ändå att man har en bästis att prata med…”

Han smyger armen om Evas axlar, och hon måste skratta igen. Och gråta en liten skvätt, trots att hon har bestämt sig för att låta bli, för saker blir inte alltid som man tänkt sig.

“Varför är det så, egentligen?” frågar hon halvkvävt mot Isaks axel, ner i den ljusa tröjan som Even bad honom ta på sig inför fotograferingen tidigare. “Varför är det alltid lättare att prata  _ om _ någon man tycker om, än  _ med  _ den personen?”

"För att man inte har något att förlora, skulle jag tro”, funderar Isak, och Eva lyfter på huvudet en aning för att kunna möta hans blick.

“Du har inget att förlora med Even heller, det vågar jag lova dig.”


	25. 3 juli, dag

**Isak**

Det är mulet och lite regnigt ute, och de har stannat inne idag. Eva har kurat ihop sig i soffan under en filt, Isak ligger i fåtöljen med fötterna på bordet. Idag har de bara kollat på gamla filmer, såna de redan sett hundra gånger och kan alla repliker till. Druckit varm choklad och ätit limpmackor. Inte sagt så mycket, men det gör inget. Det känns som att allt är sagt nu, att de återigen kan vara bekväma med tystnad. Den bra sorten alltså, den i samförstånd.

Han tittar med ett öga när Jim Carrey blir besatt av masken han sätter på sig, ligger nästan och dåsar lite. Givetvis sov han inte så mycket inatt, han låg vaken och tänkte. På Even, på sig själv, på sina föräldrar. Mitt i natten skickade han ett sms till sin mamma där han berättade att han gillar killar och att han hoppades att hon inte blev arg på honom för det. Sen kunde han verkligen inte sova, så då skickade han ett till sin pappa också. Lika bra.

Hans telefon vibrerar mot bordet och får honom att vakna till.

Det är Even som undrar om han vill komma över ikväll. Noora ska tydligen till Eva - alltså till stugan - så de blir själva. Och så skriver Even att han saknar honom. Ett rött hjärta i slutet av meddelandet lyser på skärmen, får Isaks hjärta att slå lite hårdare.

Isak kan inte tänka sig något han vill mer än att vara ensam med Even. Samtidigt gör det honom så nervös att han nästan mår illa. Han svarar i alla fall på meddelandet, säger att han kommer om en stund. Lägger till ett hjärta på slutet, för det har ju Even gjort. Känner att det hamrar i bröstet - Even väntar på honom. På Isak. Men vad väntar han sig?

Han går in i badrummet, måste ta en dusch. Och det är verkligen inte för att han tror att något ska hända, nej, han känner sig bara ofräsch efter en slö dag inomhus. Och om han skrubbar sig extra noga så är det en tillfällighet. Men han lånar lite av Evas balsam för han vet att håret blir snyggare och glansigare av det, och Even har sagt att han tycker Isak har så fint hår. Själv har han aldrig riktigt tyckt om sina bångstyriga lockar, men om Even säger att det är fint, så behöver han väl i alla fall inte gömma håret under en keps? Illuminati-tröjan är ren och så ett par svarta jeans. Och ett par hela sockar.

Eva genomskådar honom på en sekund.

“Oj, vad snygg du är! Nåt särskilt som händer eller?”

“Hm, nä?” Han vet att han rodnar, men håller fast vid sin oskyldiga approach.

“Nä? Du ska liksom stanna hemma med mig? Ska vi sätta på en film till?”

“Eh…”

“Isak.”

“Even sa att Noora skulle komma, så jag tänkte att ni kanske ville vara ifred?”

Eva bara lyfter på ögonbrynen, har sin mest retsamma min, och Isak vet att hon inte kommer att ge sig. Hon kommer dra ut på det och göra det så plågsamt för Isak som möjligt. Han ger sig.

“Okej, jag ska till Even. Nöjd?”

“Sjukt nöjd. Ha det så… skönt?” och så skrattar hon och Isak rodnar ännu mer. Ropar “ha det” innan han slår igen ytterdörren och andas frisk luft igen. Beger sig bort mot campingen.

Han tar en omväg, vill inte riskera att möta Noora. Inte för att han inte gillar henne, hon verkar helt okej - snabb, smart och säker - men det skulle kännas fel. Eller pinsamt, liksom. Påväg till sina respektive booty calls. Eller, det är ju inte så det är. Men ändå.

Eller _är_ det så det är? Even och han har inte pratat om vad som händer sen, vad som händer efter sommaren. Inte som Noora och Eva. När Isak tänker efter så har ju Even egentligen haft fullt upp att trösta honom, att vara nån jäkla terapeut för honom, en snorunge som inte vet vad han är i för förhållande med en tjej, som tror att han är gay men är rädd och nervös för att komma ut, vars mamma är en religiös fanatiker och vars pappa inte tyckte han var värd att stanna för. Som lever som en parasit på sin bästa vän. Han saktar ner på stegen, blir genast osäker. Vill nästan vända, men det går ju inte. Eva och Noora skulle förstå att något var fel, och han orkar inte prata med dem om detta, Eva och han pratade nog igår. Tar några långa, djupa andetag, stålsätter sig. För en liten stund sedan var han ju glad, glad för att äntligen få gå iväg och vara ensam med Even. Och Even, han skickar ju en massa sms. Verkar vilja att Isak ska komma, är intresserad och bryr sig. Han får inte låta sin osäkerhet förstöra det här.

Är det någonting han lärt sig av hela grejen med Eva, så är det att det blir bättre om man pratar.

När han kommer fram till husbilen har han lugnat sig lite. Vet att han måste fråga, att han måste säga något. Dörren står på glänt och han hör svag musik inifrån. Han hoppas innerligt att Noora har gått redan.

Even hälsar honom med en kram, en kram som varar länge. Den värmer honom, utifrån och in, och med ens känner han att han slappnar av. Det kommer gå bra, han kommer klara det här.

“Är du hungrig? Noora har hämtat pizza, hon lämnade en åt oss.”

Isak nickar, och Even gestikulerar åt honom att sätta sig i sängen som upptar större delen av ytan i husbilen. Täckena och kuddarna är färgglada, ser mjuka och inbjudande ut. Längs väggarna högst upp mot taket sitter det skåp, varje extra yta är omgjord till förvaring. Han har aldrig åkt husbil, men kan tänka sig att det är mysigt, särskilt tillsammans med någon man vill vara nära. Någon man trivs med. Han undrar hur det skulle vara att göra det med Even.

De äter, lutar sig mot varsin långsida i husbilen, benen och fötterna mot den andre. Det är omöjligt att inte nudda varandra här, då får man anstränga sig. De pratar om dagarna som har gått, om hur det gick när han pratade med Eva, var de står nu. Och Isak berättar om den stora lättnaden att äntligen bara få säga allting. Om att Eva och han fortfarande är bästa kompisar.

“Så.. nu då?”

“Hm?”

“Vad.. vad liksom tänker du nu?”

“Om vad?”

“Nä.. om vad du ska göra. Eller, kanske.. om du vill vara med någon, liksom.”

Isak förstår ingenting, men Even ser så liten ut, så osäker. Möter hans blick bara helt kort, och ser sedan ner på sina händer igen. Vackra händer, långa fingrar, ådror på handryggen. Isak måste svälja, harkla sig.

“Vad menar du?”

“Eller, jag fattar om du inte vill det, det är för snart.”

“Even, jag förstår inte..” men så förstår han. Att Even funderar på exakt samma sak som han gör. Att han också är osäker, och det är egentligen helt obegripligt, för Even är så snygg, så cool, så vuxen. Med ens kryper han över till Evens sida, sätter sig på knä bredvid honom, tar hans hand.

“Vad jag vill göra nu? Even, jag vill vara med dig.”

 

De har flyttat upp till Evens koj nu. Det är trångt, men efter att ha hånglat ett tag kom de överens om att de inte ville fortsätta i Nooras säng. Sen bröt de nästan ihop av skratt, hela situationen är ju egentligen absurd men ändå så fantastisk. Så nu ligger de omslingrade, tätt, och Isak har tappat räkningen på hur många gånger de kysst varandra ikväll. Det som förut var fladdrande fjärilar i magen har gått över till ett konstant brummande, ett buzz, och hela han är elektrisk nu. Even drar handen genom hans hår, stryker honom över kinden och fortsätter sedan nedåt med händerna, drar i hans t-shirt. Det är varmt i husbilen, men trots det får han gåshud när Evens fingrar utforskar hans överkropp, fingrar som guppar över hans revben och når linningen på jeansen. Isak drar honom mot sig igen, mer kyssar, mer tunga och de stönar båda två när Even lägger sig på honom, ett ben mellan hans ben, tyngden av hans kropp mot Isaks, och han trycker tillbaka och drar honom mot sig med händerna. Han känner att Even är hård mot hans höft, känner hur obekväma hans egna jeans är, men framförallt känner han en våg av lust skölja över honom; som en vibration som börjar i halsen och fortplantar sig nedåt i kroppen, som liksom slukar honom och fyller honom samtidigt. Han har aldrig känt något liknande, och det känns så rätt, så helt absolut rätt. Han måste sluta ögonen en sekund, måste bara andas in doften av Even, känna att det är verkligt, jordas av Evens tyngd mot honom själv. Och Even verkar förstå, kysser honom på kinden, ner mot halsen. Viskar att Isak är så fin, frågar om han får ta av honom tröjan.

“Ta av mig allt?”

Isaks t-shirt åker av först, sedan Evens tröja. Even drar ner rullgardinerna, det börjar mörkna ute nu, och de vill vara ifred. Bara en svag lampa över spisen är tänd, och Evens hud glimmar i guld, tänker Isak. Hans ögon är svarta och Isak nästan skakar när Even drar av honom hans jeans. Han tar själv tag i boxershortsen och drar dem över höfterna. Vågar nästan inte titta på Even, hör att han också drar av sig jeansen. Att han klär av sig.

Att kyssas utan kläder borde rent principiellt vara exakt samma som att kyssas med kläder, men det är det inte. Inte alls. Det går nästan inte att kyssas, är svårt att koncentrera sig, för det finns så mycket mer att utforska, så mycket mer len hud att dra fingrarna över, och att ha någon så nära, mot sig, över sig är överväldigande. Han trycker sig mot Even igen, känner att han snart sprängs, att han inte klarar mer, han är så hård att det nästan gör ont och samtidigt vill han stanna här för alltid.

Han känner Evens hand mot låret, försiktiga fingrar som vandrar uppåt längs höften, magen. Ser att Even tittar på honom, ser hur han rycker, hur desperat han är, hör hur Isaks andetag är häftiga och skakiga. Han lägger handen om honom försiktigt, löst och Isak rycker till i hela kroppen, stönar högt, håller fast Even mot sig. Nästan gnyr mot hans hals, och Even sluter handen om honom igen, på riktigt den här gången.

Det är underbart, fantastiskt, men han vill ha mer. Mer av Even. Har tänkt på detta så mycket, hur det skulle vara, hur Even skulle kännas mot honom, hur han skulle låta, vad han skulle gilla. Vrider sig lite, och Even släpper honom direkt.

“Ska jag sluta?” Han ser orolig ut.

“Nej, inte sluta, bara -” en kyss och så hamnar Isaks hand på Evens höft, letar sig långsamt fram och Even är hård och varm och len och passar perfekt i hans hand - “jag vill också.”

De har händerna runt varandra, ligger nära, nuddar varandras knogar ibland. Evens ögon är halvslutna och han är så vacker, läpparna svullna av Isaks kyssar, håret rufsigt och lite svettigt och kinderna röda. Isak kan nästan inte slita blicken från honom, men måste se ner, måste få se Evens hand runt sin kuk, få se sin egen hand bredvid och när Even släpper greppet och tar tag runt dem båda kommer Isak på en gång. Han stönar högt, förvånad över hur mycket det känns, hur han rycker till och hur blött och halt allt blir. Och Even slutar inte, ökar takten om sig själv och synen av Even om kommer är nästan nog för att göra honom hård igen.

Isak rodnar lite när de använder alldeles för mycket toapapper för att torka av sig, men snart ligger han på Evens arm igen. Blir omhållen och hör Evens hjärtslag. Hans hand på Evens mage, och han vill stanna här för alltid.

“Menade du det du sa?” viskar Even.

“Vilket då?”

“Att du vill..”

“Vara med dig?”

“Ja?”

Isak reser sig lite, måste se på Even.

“Varför skulle jag inte mena det?”

“För.. jag är inte så lätt att vara med.”

“Själv är jag en jävla dröm, som du märkt.”

Even skrattar till, men blir allvarlig igen. “Det är sant, Isak. Jag.. det kan bli jobbigt.”

“Pratar du om din sjukdom nu?”

“Ja.”

“Ja, men då får det väl bli jobbigt då. Vi vet ju inte det liksom. Eller är det skäl nog att inte ens försöka, menar du?”

Even ser mest liten och osäker ut nu. Skakar på huvudet.

“Jag _vill_ vara med dig, okej? Och på vägen hit så höll jag liksom på att vända, för att jag inte visste vad det här var, vad du ville, och jag.. jag har liksom aldrig känt såhär innan.”

“Inte jag heller.”

Isak måste kyssa honom igen, kyssa bort sina och Evens osäkerheter, försäkra honom om att det är på riktigt, visa att han menar det. Han har aldrig känt såhär.

Det blir stilla en stund, det enda som hörs är Evens hjärta som bultar mot hans eget, hans egen puls i öronen och så känner han Evens armar runt sig. Hans värme mot sin egen kropp.

“Du, Even? Är du liksom.. ute?”

“Om folk runt omkring mig vet att jag är pan, menar du?”

“Ja..”

“Ja, tror de flesta vet. Mina föräldrar har alltid vetat. Hurså?”

“Nä, jag och Eva pratade igår bara. Om en grej som någon sa.” Han tar sats. “Om det att folks uppfattning av en ändras bara för att man är gay eller whatever. Att man blir bara det, inget annat. Inte liksom han som är bra på.. jag vet inte.. cykla, utan att man blir _han homsen_.”

“Tvekar du på grund av det?”

“Lite kanske. Eller jag vet inte.”

“Förstår det.”

“Men också det som du sa, att folk tycker att man har någon slags redovisningsplikt bara för att man inte är straight.”

“Ja. Men det har du inte.”

“Nä.” Han suckar. “Jag messade mamma och pappa i natt när jag inte kunde sova.”

“Ja?”

“Ja. Men jag har inte fått svar än.”

“Vad skrev du då?”

“Att.. att jag gillar killar.” Han sväljer. Ska säga det, inte fega ur. “Att jag är kär, på riktigt liksom.”

Evens leende lyser upp hela hans ansikte och får det att kännas som att hans hjärta är på väg ut ur kroppen.

“Jag vill inte anta något, men är det mig du menar då?”

“Pucko.”

“ _Är_ det mig?” Even har lagt sin panna mot Isaks, är helt nära, Isak känner hans läppar röra sig när han pratar, känner hans hjärta slå mot sitt bröst, all värme de delar.

“Ja.”

Even kysser honom igen, kysser honom och ler så att deras tänder slår i varandra, håller om hans ansikte, kysser honom igen. “Jag också.”

Han fattar inte att det är sant. Att det kan vara såhär, att det kan kännas såhär bra. Så fantastiskt. De förlorade sig i varandras kyssar för en stund sedan - Isak har ingen tidsuppfattning längre, och nu är Evens händer överallt, smeker honom över ryggen ner på rumpan, drar honom mot sig, kan inte komma nära nog. Lägger sig över Isak, mellan hans ben och trycker sig mot honom. Evens hårda kuk mot hans höft, Evens mun mot hans och Isak låser benen runt hans höfter, drar Even mot sig. De rör sig långsamt mot varandra, i en perfekt imitation av något Isak nästan inte ens vågat tänka att han vill prova en dag. Inte nu, men sen. Bara tanken får honom att skälva, att stöna mot Evens mun, att dra honom mot sig, hårdare.

Efteråt är luften kvalmig i husbilen, och Even öppnar takluckan. Sätter myggnätet framför, och sen hämtar han varsin öl till dem i kylen. Han är fortfarande naken, och Isak kan inte se sig mätt på honom. Långa, smala armar, håret i en enda röra. Sugmärket som Isak lämnade högt uppe på bröstet, i stark kontrast mot den ljusa huden. Hud som han vet hur den känns, hur den smakar. Munnen som han också vet hur den känns. Överallt. Allt verkar fortfarande lite overkligt, som att det inte är han som lever sitt liv just nu. Som precis har haft sex med en kille - sin kille. Som har kvar sin allra bästa vän. Som nästan inte har några hemligheter.


	26. Mennesker trenger mennesker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tack till Artemis2121 och Immy @skamskada som hjälpt oss spåna fram rimliga, norska namn på fiktiva platser där Isak och Eva kan spendera sin sommar! <3

_**Rubrik: Mennesker trenger mennesker** _

_Ingress:_  
_Vi delar alla våra liv med andra människor. Vare sig det är kollegor, grannar, partners eller syskon så har relationerna med andra människor en stor inverkan på oss. Vi är helt enkelt flockdjur, och beroende av varandra._

_Brödtext:_  
_Under sommaren har vi träffat många olika människor, i olika åldrar och situationer, och pratat med dem. Människor som odlat sin egen mat, som byggt sina egna hus. Som precis har flyttat till Norge eller som bytt karriär mitt i livet. Alla med vitt skilda livshistorier - och ändå har våra samtal i princip alltid sökt sig in på ett gemensamt tema: våra relationer till andra människor och vår familj. Andra människor som är viktiga för oss._

_För länge sedan var flocken en förutsättning för att överleva. Människorna för 6000 år sedan, jägarna och samlarna, levde under så hårda yttre förhållanden att det blev utvecklingsbiologiskt fördelaktigt att samarbeta - de som gjorde det överlevde helt enkelt. Men även om vi idag rent praktiskt skulle klara oss själva, så är det ändå en omöjlighet för människan. Undersökningar visar att hjärnan reagerar på ensamhet på samma sätt som den reagerar på fysisk smärta. Människor behöver alltså andra människor - men går det att på förhand bestämma vilka människor vi behöver?_

_Länge var familjen det viktigaste vi hade, den gav namn och med det en status och kanske pengar. Det viktigaste av allt var att föra blodslinjen vidare, att gifta sig och bilda familj. Men hur är det idag? Är kärnfamiljen fortfarande idealet alla strävar efter, är det enda sättet att leva? Vad händer om man inte gifter sig och skaffar barn, och hur är det att ha någon annan än sin biologiska familj som allra närmaste?_

_För idag kan familjer se annorlunda ut, vi får sedan 2009 gifta oss med vem vi vill och har på många sätt blivit friare i hur vi väljer att leva våra liv - även om heteronormen och idén om kärnfamiljens ideal fortfarande står stark bland många._

_När jag pratar med Isak Valtersen, 17, och Eva Kviig Mohn, 17, som spenderar sommaren här i Østerøy så menar Isak att Eva är systern som han valt, som hör till hans familj - fastän de inte är släkt. “Jag tror att vi hittade varandra under en tid i våra liv när vi båda var ganska ensamma.” säger han och Eva nickar. “Min situation hemma var svår, mamma är sjuk och jag kunde inte alltid bo där. Och Eva förstod mig. Tog hand om mig på nåt sätt. Som en syster, tänker jag.”_

_Ingen av dem har några syskon på nära håll, och när Evas föräldrar skilde sig vändes hennes värld upp och ner. “Och det är kanske inte något man liksom pratar med mamma om”, funderar Eva. “Hon hade det ju redan tufft som det var. Men det är skönt med Isak, vi har inte alltid behövt säga så mycket, utan vi har bara kunnat vara där.”_

_“Även om man inte är fysiskt på samma ställe, så kan man alltid hålla kontakten ändå. Via messenger och så. Så man behöver inte känna sig ensam, och jag tror faktiskt det är många som har det på det viset.” fortsätter Eva._

_När jag frågar vad familjen betyder för dem så funderar de ett tag. Konstaterar att den är viktig, men samtidigt - vad ska man göra om man behöver mer? Om situationen hemma är för svår? “Jag tror att det kan vara bra för många om familjebegreppet utvidgades. Att det är okej att förlita sig på andra, att inte känna sig tvingad att umgås med människor man inte trivs med, bara för att man är släkt. Min mamma är underbar - men hon jobbar jättemycket, så jag har varit själv hemma ofta. Och så behövde Isak någonstans att vara ibland. Då blev det ju bättre för oss båda.”_

_När jag frågar om vad andra tänkt om deras relation så skrattar de. “Alla trodde givetvis att vi var ihop. Det var nästan så vi trodde det också ett tag. Vi spenderade typ all tid ihop, höll om varandra ibland, liksom. Men det spelar väl egentligen ingen roll.” Isak nickar och fortsätter. “Jag har precis lärt mig att jag inte har redovisningsplikt angående mina relationer med andra. Det är ganska skönt - man får bestämma själv, liksom.”_

_Samtidigt har de båda insett vikten av samtal den här sommaren, berättar Eva. “Ja, vi har kanske inte varit så bra på att prata alltid. Men det är ju något man måste lära sig också, tänker jag.” Isak nickar. “Jag tror att man som kille också nästan blir lärd att vara tyst, faktiskt. Det är inte okej att säga att man är ledsen, eller, det är typ lite svagt.” Vi fortsätter prata om normer, om vilka olika förväntningar som finns på killar respektive tjejer, och om hur svårt det kan vara att ens inse att de finns där och begränsar ens utrymme. “Man måste ifrågasätta allt, nästan hela tiden. Men det är väldigt jobbigt, och man kan bli sedd som en väldigt obekväm person.” säger Eva._

_Men om Eva och Isak har börjat dechiffrera och ifrågasätta normer och förväntningar, börjat utvidga begreppet familj - då finns det väl all chans i världen att många fler också har gjort det? Det känns hoppfullt, tycker jag, och det får mig att tänka på dikten av Tarjei Veesas (1964), som alla elever på vgs i Norge antagligen någon gång fått i läxa att reflektera över:_ “Kvart menneske er ei øy, som kjent. Så det må bruer til. Uendeleg mange slags bruer.”

_Veesas pratar bland annat om ordens betydelse för att binda ihop de små människo-öarna - och jag tror att det världsomspännande, elektroniska nätet fyllt av ord, små texter och bilder är en ny, viktig bro som spelar väldigt stor roll för många._

_Text: Noora Amalie Sætre Bild: Even Bech Næsheim_

_Bifogad fil: isakocheva.jpg_

__


	27. 5 juli, eftermiddag - kväll - natt

**Eva**

Äntligen har de grå och blåsiga dagarna dragit vidare. Sommaren är tillbaka, kanske för att stanna den här gången? Hon tänkte på det tidigare i dag, när hon och Noora promenerade längs stranden, vidare över de de lena, saltvattensslipade klipporna och bort mot småbåtshamnen, sakta, hand i hand. Att det kändes som att de hade hamnat i ett evigt sommarlovsläge, en plats där solen alltid skiner och de aldrig måste återvända till gråtrista skolkorridorer och novemberregn. Vad vore en bättre avslutning på en dag som denna, än en stor fest på stranden, tillsammans med dem hon gillar mest av allt? Inte mycket.

Vilde pladdrar ännu mer än vanligt ikväll. Ser sig om gång på gång, som för att undersöka om fler människor möjligtvis skulle ha poppat upp ur sanden sedan sist hon kollade. Drar nervöst med händerna över kläderna och håret, slappnar av en aning när Eva försäkrar henne om att hon är fin, och att de har gjort ett jättejobb med att få stranden att se ännu mysigare och mer inbjudande ut.

Det är faktiskt sant. Gläntan mellan träden ser helt förvandlad ut, med färgglada lyktor i varje gren, och solstolar utplacerade i små grupper runt ytan som förmodligen är tänkt att fungera som dansgolv senare. Än så länge är det ganska tomt, den delen stämmer. Bara en handfull personer utöver dem själva. Men så är det också tidigt än, bara lite efter sju. Det tar sig nog, lugnar Eva. Vilde verkar mer tveksam, men det är bara nerver, tror Ingrid.

Det blev lite av en kollision av världar när de kom fram till festplatsen, och Eva såg att Vilde hade bjudit in vänner från Oslo. Att se Ingrid och Sara där, mitt på den välbekanta stranden, det var nästan som att plötsligt befinna sig mitt i de skolkorridorer som tidigare känts så avlägsna. Men Vilde hade visst varit så nervös att det inte skulle dyka upp några gäster över huvud taget, berättade Chris, så hon hade insisterat på att de skulle leja några. Hon flinade obekymrat vid orden, och Eva log ansträngt, inte helt säker på att hon var redo för detta. Att introducera sitt sommarjag för verkligheten på det här viset. 

Chris verkar ta det hela med ro, där hon står lutad mot skåpbilen som det är tänkt att hon ska bemanna under kvällen. Där ska de ha försäljning av glass och kalla drycker. Alkoholfritt, såklart, här ska allt göras enligt reglerna, har Vilde påpekat med något viktigt i rösten. Eva tvivlar dock på att hon är den enda som har smugit ner en liten vodkaflaska i strandbagen innan hon gick hit...

Chris har också en kompis med sig ikväll, ytterligare någon som Eva tycker sig känna igen från skolan, även om hon inte kan komma ihåg namnet just nu. En liten, finlemmad tjej i lösa linnekläder och svart hijab. Eva har bara sett skymtar av henne i skolan, och då tyckt att hon har sett tuff och stundtals hård ut. Här, tagen från huvudstaden och nedsläppt mitt i den ljumma sommarkvällen, verkar hon snarare trygg och självsäker. Rolig också, av Chris stora skratt att döma. Even och Noora, som har gått över för att hälsa och sedan blivit stående, ler också stort när de lyssnar på det hon har att säga.

Lite längre bort, vid det provisoriskt hopkomna dj-båset, står Mahdi och svänger i takt med musiken, en soft, följsam reggae. Nedanför står Isak, i samtal med Jonas och en en blond kille som Eva inte känner. Han ser så avslappnad ut ikväll, Isak, så lugn och trygg. Som om han inte har ett enda problem i världen. Deras blickar möts just som han skrattar åt någonting den blonde killen sa, och med ens slappnar Eva också av. 

Det kanske är helt i sin ordning ändå. Allt, varje liten grej, kommer att bli bra, precis som Mahdis musik antyder. Det som Jonas brukade säga, som hon förut tog så illa vid sig av, det kanske låg lite sanning i det ändå. Att de, hon och Isak, har stängt andra ute, hållit sig för sig själva så till den grad att ingen vågade närma sig. Och det kanske är dags att ändra på det nu? Det var ju det där med att bygga broar, och så vidare...

Ett litet gäng tjejer som hon aldrig förut har sett, går tveksamt ut på den öppna ytan mellan träden för att dansa. Lättnaden i Vildes ansikte gör det omöjligt för Eva att inte le. När Vilde sedan får ögonkontakt med den blonde killen i Jonas gäng, och gör en liten frågande knyck med nacken för att han ska komma och dansa med henne, ursäktar sig Eva till Ingrid och Sara. Sedan går hon fram mot Chris för att hälsa, och presentera sig för Sana - ja, visst var det så hon hette, den tuffa tjejen i hijab! Och, givetvis, för att kyssa sin nya flickvän, Noora.

 

**Noora**

Ett tag funderade hon på att ta med sig blocket, hon kanske skulle kunna göra några snabba intervjuer på plats. Festande, norska ungdomar vid en fjord liksom, det hade kunnat bli bra. Men sen hade Eva sagt till henne på skarpen. “Du måste slappna av någon gång, Noora! Kom igen nu, gå på fest med mig. Bara mig.” och sen hade hon attackerat henne med kyssar tills Noora gav sig. Några extra kyssar bara för att. För Eva är så fin. Det är läskigt hur snabbt Noora faller nu. Som aldrig innan. Hon har svårt att koncentrera sig på jobbet, det enda som finns i hennes huvud är Eva. Eva som skrattar. Eva som solar topless på gräsmattan bakom stugan. Eva som sitter grensle över henne, som lutar sig ner och kysser henne tills all oro och ångest försvunnit. Eva som struntar i att hela köket är fullt av disk, för att de måste ut och kvällsbada. Eva som säger att hon inte kan sluta ta på henne, att hon aldrig vill det. 

Så. Hon lämnar blocket och pennan hemma. Misstänker att Even inte har kameran med sig heller, och då spelar det ju liksom ingen roll. 

Eva har klätt sig för festen i korta shorts, ett linne som hela tiden glider av axeln - inte så att Noora klagar - och en stor, rutig skjorta. Det är ju strandfest, så då kan man ju inte ha klackar och kort klänning, skrattar hon. Så packade hon strandväskan full med filtar, tröjor och en flaska vodka. Noora har inte orkat gå tillbaka till husbilen för att hämta kläder, men den randiga blusen hon har funkar. Eva och hon är typ samma storlek, och de svarta, lite lösa herrbyxorna passar perfekt. En kofta på det och så lite läppstift. Det är ju fest, liksom. Och det ska bli roligt att gå med Eva. 

De är nästan först på plats, Eva hade velat gå tidigt så de hann prata med Vilde och Chris innan alla andra kom. Hade skrattat och sagt något om att man ju vill vara på festen så länge som möjligt, och Noora hade villigt låtit sig övertalas. Hon känner sig lätt i kroppen, det finns inga problem just nu. Allt är bara sommar och förälskelse. Och Eva. 

 

***

  
På kvällen är stämningen hög. Hon känner igen en hel del folk, några från Bakka, men många från Nissen också. Hon har trots allt varit på Nissen en del för skoltidningens räkning. Det är roligt att så många åkt ut för att delta, och hon ser att en del har tält med sig och antagligen planerar att sova på stranden eller en bit upp i skogen. Elden är tänd och folk sitter i grupper och pratar och dricker, många dansar framför dj-båset och hon funderar på hur festfixarna ordnat så de får ha musik här hela natten - det måste ju eka i hela grannskapet? Sen släpper hon tanken, det är inget som hon behöver oroa sig för. Borta vid skåpbilskiosken står Vilde, och så Sana som hon träffat ett par gånger på fest. De hamnar ofta tillsammans, brukar vara de enda som inte dricker. När hon närmar sig hör hon Vildes bekymrade stämma.

“...men du dricker? Får du det?” Vilde tittar med uppspärrade ögon på Sana. 

“Du vet att man måste ha vätska för att överleva, Vilde?” Sana ler. “Det är cola, okej?” 

“Åh nej, Sana, dricker du nu igen?” Noora spelar förfärad. “Nu blir det inga 72 jungfrur i himlen för dig!” 

“Ah, shit! Tänkte inte på det! Vad ska jag göra nu?”

“Jihad. Enda lösningen.” Noora ser gravallvarlig ut, och Vilde flackar chockat med blicken mellan dem. Men sen börjar Sana skratta och kramar om Noora och Vilde verkar slappna av igen. Skrattar lättat och högt, vilket får Noora och Sana att skratta ännu mer. Vilde är snäll, men ibland är hon så nervös och lite fördomsfull - eller kanske okunnig - i en alldeles särskild kombination, har Noora märkt de få gånger hon pratat med henne. Trots det verkar hon fin, tänker hon. Man kan ju lära sig, liksom. Tankarna vandrar till den lilla lappen hon har uppsatt hemma bredvid spegeln.  _ Man vet inte vad andra går igenom.  _

“Vilken kväll ni fixat, Vilde! Så fint!”

Vilde skiner upp omedelbart. Ger ett långt referat om hur de gått tillväga, pratat med grannar, sökt spons och organiserat samåkning. Ingenting har lämnats åt slumpen. 

“Men var är Eva då?” frågar Vilde och spanar ut över stranden. 

“Eva?” Sana ler sådär som bara hon gör. Som att hon  _ vet.  _  “Är du här med någon, Noora?”

Och Noora kan inte hjälpa det, hon rodnar. Nickar. 

“Vänta nu. Noora-jag-ska-aldrig-mer-vara-ihop-med-någon-Amalie-Sætre har skaffat tjej?”  

“Ja.” 

Sana bara lyfter ögonbrynen, vill ha mer. 

“Ja, vi är… ihop.” Sana spricker upp i ett av sina största leenden och drar in henne i ytterligare en kram. 

“Är du glad?” viskar hon, och Noora kan bara nicka. 

För hon är glad. Hon är så glad att hon nästan vill ropa ut det, vilket är en helt ny känsla. Hon, som vanligtvis är så sammanhållen och analytisk och  _ ordentlig _ vill liksom strunta i jobbet, äta frukost i flera timmar, aldrig gå och lägga sig - eller  _ bara  _ gå och lägga sig men inte sova. Och på något sätt känns det okej, för det är inte det att Eva försöker ändra på henne. Inte så som killen hon var ihop med i slutet på nian, som hela tiden klagade på saker hon gjorde, hur hon prioriterade, som försökte pressa henne till sex och blev sur när hon avvisade honom, nej, Eva liksom bara är. Hon är rolig och nyfiken och tänker på andra sätt än Noora, och det är inte irriterande, det är inspirerande. Och så kan de ändå titta på PH och skratta tillsammans, göra larviga saker och det är okej.

“Heeej älskling.” 

Eva möter henne när hon rör sig bort mot de som dansar. Hon vinglar lite, är lite full och väldigt glad. Vrider kepsen hon har på huvudet bakochfram, så skärmen inte slår i Nooras panna när hon kysser henne. 

“Vems är kepsen, Eva?” Noora ler. 

“Vet inte! Men visst är den fin? Vill du prova?” Hon sätter kepsen på Noora och skrattar. “Du är sjuuuukt gullig i den men den är verkligen inte din stil alltså!” Hon tar tillbaka den och sätter den på sned, skrattar och lutar sig fram mot Noora igen. Försöker viska, men pratar i ganska normal ton med huvudet på Nooras axel.

“Jag vill hångla, Noora.”

“Jaså?”

“Du är så sjukt fin, men du vill inte hångla med mig när jag är full. Snälla hångla med mig!” Noora får en blöt kyss på halsen, och Eva klamrar sig fast vid henne. 

“Eva?” Hon trycker Eva ifrån sig lite, och Eva ser genast lite ledsen ut. 

“Jag vill alltid hångla med dig, okej?”

“Säkert?” Eva ser med ens gladare ut.

“Ja. Det var bara när jag inte visste om du egentligen ville som jag tvekade, okej? Du fattar det va?” 

“Ja. Men nu vet du? Nu vet du att jag vill hångla med dig?” hon lutar sig fram, viskpratar igen. “Och mycket mer! Jag vill vara naken med dig, okej?” 

Noora skrattar. “Ja. Jag vet det.” Och så kysser hon Eva. Länge.   
  


 

**Even**

Det var som en tyst överenskommelse så fort de såg varandra, Sana och han. Att de inte skulle låtsas, inte gå på tå runt varandra och spela någon sorts teater. De hade nog kunnat komma undan med det, hade kunnat undvika varandra hela kvällen utan att någon skulle märka något konstigt. Men vad skulle det vara bra för? De skulle bara lura sig själva. 

Nog för att det var länge sedan han såg henne nu, och han har inte bytt särskilt många ord med henne över huvud taget under åren. Men han skulle känna igen Elias lillasyster överallt. Det gör i och för sig inte förvåningen över att springa in i henne här mindre. Särskilt inte som hon faktiskt verkade känna Noora, och hälsade henne med en varm kram så fort de fick syn på varandra. Skulle bara fattas att hon känner Isak också, tänker Even för sig själv. Flinar tyst och tar en klunk av ölen.

Det blir Sana som kommer fram till honom. För att byta några fler ord, efter att Chris har fått hoppa in i kiosken och Noora och Eva har gått iväg för att dansa eller något. Hon höjer plastmuggen i en tyst skål, och slår sig ner bredvid honom på den stora stenen. Det börjar skymma nu, men är långt ifrån mörkt. Det blir inte ens mörkt om nätterna längre. Luften känns svalare och det är faktiskt ganska behagligt att sitta såhär, tysta sida vid sida. Men han förstår ju att hon har något på hjärtat.

“Jag gillade er artikel” kommer det mycket riktigt snart. “Grymt duktig du är! Ja, Noora också, såklart. Verkligen bra jobbat!”

“Ja, du såg den? Tack!” 

Svaret kommer ut som ett hest kväkande, och han skyndar sig att ta ännu en djup klunk av ölen. För att hindra sig själv att säga något dumt, om inte annat. Sana ler milt bredvid honom. Nickar lugnande. Sedan fortsätter hon.

“Och Elias gillade den också.”

“Åh?”

“Han saknar dig, Even…” 

“Har han sagt det?”

“Nej, tvärtom. Han blir helt tyst så fort någon pratar om dig. När mamma frågar varför du aldrig kommer förbi längre. Ens när hon har bakat chebakia...” 

Hennes röst dör ut, och det blir tyst mellan dem. Lika tyst som Elias när han hör Evens namn, kanske? Han biter sig fundersamt i underläppen, en dålig vana han har lagt sig till med när han blir orolig. Ju sämre dag, desto narigare läppar, så är det. Men vad är det han är så orolig, eller rättare sagt rädd, för? De är många som har ställt den frågan. Mamma, pappa, Sonja, psykologen. Noora. Isak på sistone. Och inte minst han själv. Svaret har alltid varit detsamma; att de gamla vännerna ska tycka att han har förändrats, se honom på ett annat sätt än förut.

Men det är ju just det. Han  _ har _ förändrats. Han _ är _ annorlunda. Men det betyder inte att han inte är sig själv. Fortfarande på riktigt, som Isak skulle ha sagt. Fortfarande deras kompis. Och de vill uppenbarligen ha honom i sina liv. Varför skulle de annars försöka komma i kontakt med honom så ofta? Den frågan har han också fått ofta, men det är nog först nu, när han hör det från Sana, som han kan tillåta sig att ta in det.

Sana pratar igen, och en hundradels sekund är han rädd att hon ska fortsätta på samma ämne. Elias. Men istället är hon tillbaka på artikeln.

“Du vet, vi har biologi tillsammans. Han, killen ni skrev om, och jag.”

Even nickar sammanbitet. Var det inte bara det som fattades, liksom? Alla delar av hans liv, de han skäms över, de han har skapat åt sig själv och äntligen börjat landa i, och de han knappt vågar tro är på riktigt , allt hopsnurrat till en enda röra. Här kan man visst inte komma undan, hur gärna han än skulle vilja styra själv. Vara regissör över sitt eget liv.

“Jag gillar honom” fortsätter Sana. Nickar kort som för att understryka sina ord. “Han är smart. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om han har lika bra betyg som jag. Eller nästan iallafall.”

Even skrattar till åt hennes kärva humor. Hennes uppfriskande kaxighet. Den påminner om någon han har lärt känna ganska nyligen, och som han är ivrig över att få känna ännu bättre. Någon han kom hit med ikväll.

Han låter blicken svepa över folkmängden, på jakt efter Isak. Människorna har strömmat till och det är egentligen ett under att han kan urskilja något alls i folkmassan, men han skulle känna igen de där blonda lockarna var som helst. Deras blickar möts, och leendet Even får är varmt och äkta. Sommarlovsleendet har han börjat kalla det, för det är så harmoniskt och avslappnat, precis som Isak ikväll. 

De har hängt ihop en massa på festen. Nära, men ändå med lite avstånd emellan. Inget hångel, ingen handhållning efter att de kommit fram. Själv skulle han gärna vråla ut sin förälskelse över fjorden, men Isak är inte riktigt där än. Even kan förstå det, har lovat sig själv att ge honom tid. Han behöver det. Men visst känns det lite orättvist, särskilt när han ser Eva och Noora tätt tillsammans, dansande och kelande utan att bry sig ett dugg om eventuella blickar. Eva verkar ha druckit en hel del, men har i övrigt inte många likheter med den upprivna varelse Even följde hem från husbilen den där kvällen. Det här är en varm och levnadsglad person som bara vill dansa och skratta och ta hela världen i famn. Precis sådan som Eva alltid är, bara gånger hundra, liksom.

Isak ser menande på dem och flinar stort mot Even. Himlar med ögonen och skakar överseende på huvudet. Så glider hans blick över på Sana, och leendet får en frågande skugga. Sana fnyser fram ett litet skratt och ger Even en lätt knuff i sidan, innan hon knycker med nacken åt Isaks håll. 

“Gå till honom.”

“Ja…” Det låter faktiskt som en väldigt bra plan, och Even reser sig sakta upp.  “Hälsa Elias, då?” Hans ord är försiktiga och lite tveksamma, nästan som en fråga, och Sana nickar lugnande. 

“Det kan jag göra. Och säga att du ser ut att må bättre än på länge. Fast han skulle nog uppskatta att höra det direkt från dig.”

Hon reser sig upp hon också. Sträcker ut ena armen för en kram, precis som Elias brukade - brukar - göra, och håller kvar omfamningen ett bra tag. Klappar honom uppmuntrande över ryggen på ett nästan systerligt sätt. Sedan går de åt varsitt håll. Sana mot den skrattande och strålande Vilde, och Even mot Isak.   
  
  


**Isak**

De höll nästan på att aldrig komma iväg till festen. En tur till stugan för att Isak skulle få rena kläder, och Even följde med in till hans rum. Slutade inte titta på honom ens när han bytte om, och det var lika delar pinsamt och upphetsande. För Evens blick liksom känns i huden, han viker den aldrig, men samtidigt är det sådan kärlek i hur han ser på Isak att han blir helt varm. Det där buzzet som han känner med Even har flyttat in i hans kropp permanent nu; alltid ett litet pirr i magen, alltid lite rosig om kinderna på nåt vis.

Men de kom iväg tillslut, fastän Isak egentligen inte ville sluta hångla. Even hade blinkat åt honom och lovat att de skulle fortsätta senare, så till slut gick de. Even med en påse öl i ena handen, andra armen om Isak. Och det kändes okej. Lite nervöst, men okej. Alternativet var sämre, för det vore otänkbart att inte vara nära Even. 

Kvällen är ljus och ljummen, luften är len och doftar av hav. Stranden har fyllts upp i ett jämt tempo under kvällen. Det känns förvånansvärt bra att vara här, det är lugnt, känns roligt. Bra. Det var längesedan han hade det roligt på en fest, längesedan han var så här avslappnad. 

Jonas kom, såklart. Och när de kramar om varandra - inte med en arm som de brukar, utan en riktig kram - så känns det som om de är tillbaka där de borde vara. Som nära vänner, kompisar som berättar nästan allt för varandra. Som bryr sig och som inte stänger varandra ute. De har sms:at en hel del det sista, han och Jonas, och nu när de äntligen träffas igen så är det som att alla bitar bara faller på plats. Fast inte på ett dramatiskt sätt, utan bara så där lugnt.  _ Chill. _ Som Jonas. 

“Gutta, detta är Isak! Isak, detta är Mahdi och så Magnus då.” Jonas presenterar Isak för de andra som står där, och Isak känner igen både Mahdi och Magnus från skolan, men han har liksom inte pratat med dem innan. Mahdi ser cool ut med sina lurar som han klämmer mellan axeln och örat, precis som en DJ ska. Han ler och hälsar, gungar hela tiden med till musiken, skruvar lite på sitt mixerbord. 

“Isak, shit vad kul! Jonas har pratat om dig!” Killen som han nu vet heter Magnus är entusiastisk, klappar honom på ryggen med sin lediga hand. I den andra håller han en öl. Han har en gräll, halvt uppknäppt hawaii-skjorta på sig och bjärt rosa shorts, och så ett halsband gjort av blålila plastblommor. Han kollar nyfiket bakom Isak, på Even som har stannat ett halvt steg bort. Och Isak har mentalt övat på det här, har förberett sig. Han möter Jonas blick snabbt, får en liten nick och ett leende. 

“Det här är Even. Min kille.”

 

***  
  


En hel del öl senare är bålet tänt och alla dansar bäst de kan i den lösa sanden. Isak också, med Even, med Eva, med alla. Jonas har blivit nostalgisk och kramar om alla med jämna mellanrum, ylar om hur glad han är att de är kompisar igen, hur mycket han har saknat Isak och att de ska hänga mer. Hela tiden. Och Even också, han ska vara med också säger Jonas. Och så dansar de ännu mer, och ingen lyfter ens på ögonbrynen när Isak drar till sig Even för en kyss. En riktig kyss. 

“Even, vill du dra?” 

“Vill du?” 

“Kanske. Om du följer med.” 

Even ler mot honom, lägger armen runt hans axlar och kysser honom på kinden. “Visst, vi kan dra. Nu? Eller ska vi säga hej då?”

“Äh, vi sticker bara. Ska vi sova i stugan? Eller har du meds med dig förresten?”

Even stannar upp och ser på Isak, och Isak blir lite nervös, tänker att han gjort bort sig nu. Att han inte borde lägga sig i. 

“Eller, du har säkert koll själv, förlåt.” 

“Isak, du.. Jag blir så glad att du tänker på mig.” Even lägger armarna runt honom, håller honom hårt. “Tack. Jag har extra i plånboken, så jag klarar mig.” 

De smiter ifrån stranden snabbt, försvinner upp i skogen mot stugan. Stannar flera gånger på vägen, för Isak bara måste kyssa Even. Han är så sjukt snygg ikväll, och Isak fattar inte att det är hans kille. Att Even har valt honom. Han var så livrädd för att komma ut, för vad det skulle innebära - för honom själv, för Eva - och så blev det såhär. Det är nästan så han inte kan tro det. 

När de kommer fram till stugan går de raka vägen in till Isaks rum, tillsammans, de kan inte släppa varandra. Isak har längtat hela dagen, hela kvällen efter Even, och nu får han äntligen får kyssa honom på halsen, ner över bröstet, på magen. Dra ner de där jäkla byxorna som är sjukt snygga på, men som är ännu bättre i en hög på golvet. Ta honom i munnen, höra hur han låter när Isak tar honom så djupt han kan, känna smaken av honom på tungan, känna hur hans muskler rycker under fingrarna när Isak stönar runt honom. 

Efteråt ligger de nära, svettiga och lite kladdiga. Lätta fingertoppar gör mönster på den andres axlar, mage, rygg. Långsamma kyssar och saltsmakande hud.  

Isaks telefon vibrerar någonstans från golvet, och han sträcker sig efter den. Fiskar upp den ur jeansen som ligger ihopknölade i en hög med massa andra kläder de kastade av sig när de desperat försökte bli nakna så fort som möjligt.

“Det är säkert Eva som undrar var vi är. Jag ska säga att dom får sova i husbilen i natt, det är deras tur nu!” flinar han, men stelnar till när han ser kontaktnamnet på displayen. 

_ Mamma.  _

Nej, inte nu, inte här. Inte ikväll, när allting varit så bra, så perfekt. Med ens känns det nästan jobbigt att ligga naken bredvid Even, det känns som att hans mamma kan se honom, känns som hon vet vad han precis gjorde, vad Even och han precis gjorde. Han sätter sig upp, drar upp täcket. 

“Isak, vad händer?”  Even sätter sig upp, lägger en hand på Isaks axel. “Vem är det?” 

Isak bara vänder telefonen mot honom, orkar inte prata. 

“Har du läst?” 

Han skakar på huvudet. 

“Vill du?” 

Han skakar på huvudet igen. Lutar sig mot Even, som lägger armen runt honom, klappar honom långsamt över ryggen, kysser honom i håret. 

Andas djupt och håller tummen mot knappen på telefonen, det är ju ingen idé att dra ut på det. Han kommer ändå inte kunna tänka på något annat. 

**Mamma:**

_ Kära Isak. Jag är så ledsen för att jag fått dig att tvivla på min kärlek till dig, den överskuggar allt annat och är det renaste jag har. Jag älskar dig och är så glad för din skull. Kram från mamma.  _

Han känner hur tårarna börjar rinna, det här var mer än han någonsin hoppats på och egentligen skulle han vilja åka hem nu och ge henne en kram. Säga att han älskar henne också. Han trycker fram ett “tack mamma” och sätter ett rött hjärta bakom. Skickar och lutar sig mot Even, låter sig bli omhållen, låter tårarna rinna. 

De lägger sig igen, nära, under samma täcke. Det är inte riktigt mörkt ute, och snart går solen upp igen. Han hör Eva och Noora komma in genom ytterdörren, de fnissar och snubblar över något i hallen. Tänker att det blir ganska mysigt att äta frukost tillsammans alla fyra imorgon. Hans bästa vän, hennes tjej, hans kille. I stugan. På det bästa sommarlovet någonsin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end... även världens bästa Sommarlov :(  
> Eller, det är ju inte slut än, men nu låter vi våra kids leka ifred! De klarar sig ju bra på egen hand, nu när de har varandra <3
> 
> Vi vill tacka alla fina läsare som har hängt med, snyftat och skrattat ihop med oss och grälat lite när det har behövts. Ni har varit fantastiska, och separationsångesten är ett faktum när vi nu trycker "post" för sista gången den här vändan.
> 
> Alt er love! ~Treehouse och Amethystus

**Author's Note:**

> Vi blir så himla glada om ni vill lämna en liten kommentar! <3


End file.
